


Love Vampire

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: BL, F/M, Het, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Comedy, What-If, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Da questo capitolo non ci saranno più titoli</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Quando il vampiro purosangue che Zero ha sempre odiato si dichiara in una notte di luna piena.

**Love Vampire**  
  
Atto I Quando il vampiro purosangue che Zero ha sempre odiato si dichiara in una notte di luna piena.

 

 ****  
  
  
  
Era da ormai una settimana che Zero era tornato, tutto procedeva con una certa monotonia, le lunghe giornate alla Cross Accademy erano sempre uguali, sia per lui che per Yuuki.  
Di mattina c’erano le lezioni alla Cross Accademy, finite le lezioni, i due dovevano fare il cambio dell’edifico con i membri della Night Class e qui dovevano respingere tutte le ragazze che volevo entrare nel loro dormitorio, e la sera cerano le durissime ronde.  
Da un po’ di tempo però Yuuki aveva notato uno strano atteggiamento nel comportamento di Zero, era molto più distaccato del solito, era spesso con al testa fra le nuvole ed aveva notato che ogni volta che usciva Kaname, Zero cambiava subito strada, andandosene in tutta fretta nella stanza.  
Quel giorno Yuuki decise di seguire Zero, per vedere cosa gli passasse per la testa, ma non poteva abbandonare la sua postazione, ma lo avrebbe potuto fare anche dopo.  
I cancelli si stavano aprendo e tutte le ragazze incominciavano a guardare in cagnesco la povere Yuuki che stava facendo solo il proprio dovere, proteggere le ragazze della Day Class, da quelli che in realtà erano i membri della Night Class, un gruppi di vampiri. Le ragazze questo non lo sapevano, e ogni giorno davano ai Guardian dei grossi problemi.  
«Fermatevi, il coprifuoco è già passato, andatevene a casa!» Gridava la povera Yuuki ogni misero giorno e mai una volta che le ragazze le dessero retta  
«Prefetto! Non è giusto, tu sei la figlia de preside e puoi vedere Idol-Senpai ogni volta che vuoi» dissero alcune ragazze gridando  
«Calmatevi!» disse Zero andando davanti a Yuuki  
Le ragazze indietreggiarono, con una faccia spaventata  
«Il prefetto Zero fa paura! … meglio non avvicinarci» dissero alcune ragazze sotto voce.  
I cancelli si aprirono del tutto e incominciarono a passare uno ad uno tutti i membri della Night Class, Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijo, Senri Shiki, Ruka Souen, Rima Touya, Rima Touya, e infine Kaname Kuran.  
«Grazie del lavoro che svolgi Yuuki…» disse Kaname mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Yuuki  
«Kaname-Sempai… faccio solo il mio dovere» disse con un leggero rossore  
«Grazie anche a te Kiryuu-kun» disse Kaname guardarlo con un aria ironica.  
«… io vado… Yuuki non mi seguire» disse Zero con un tono freddo come il ghiaccio  
«Zero…» Disse Yuuki mentre guardava la figura di Zero dissolversi verso l’orizzonte  
Zero andrò via, non sapeva cosa gli stesse succedendo, da Kaname gli aveva offerto, la sua vita era cambiata, non sapeva cosa gli stava succedendo, il suo cuore batteva solo al suono della sua voce, al sapore del suo sangue, alla sensazione delle sue zanne conficcate nel collo, quelle sensazioni non le aveva provate nemmeno con Yuuki, era troppo intenso, doveva essere il sangue dei purosangue a causargli quelle cose, quella forte gelosia, l’istante prima, avrebbe voluto che Kaname toccasse la sua spalla, invece lo ha trattato con ironia e questo gli ha dato molto fastidio.  
«cosa mi succede… perché non faccio che pensare a lui» disse mentre si ritirava per andare nel dormitorio per darsi una rinfrescata prima della solita ronda notturna.  
Zero andò a farsi una doccia per rilassarsi, pensava che si avrebbe chiarito le idee rinfrescandosi  
«Perché… perché … dentro di me scorre il suo sangue… perché mi sento attratto d lui, è strano… ma è così… solo dopo aver bevuto il suo sangue e desidero averne ancora, voglio infilarli di nuovo le zanne nel collo, bere quel sangue delizioso per poterlo gustare lentamente … perché proprio il suo sangue… perché desidero bere il sangue di un vampiro, io li odio, è colpa loro se ora la mia famiglia è distrutta, è colpa di quella donna, lui l’ha uccisa, ho sentito il suo odore su di lui quel giorno… poi perché sto per essere attratto da uno come lui? un uomo e per di più un vampiro… mi faccio schifo da solo » pensò per tutto il tempo che si trovava nella doccia.  
Si asciugò andò vicino allo specchio, vide il suo volto riflesso, poi sentì come una presenza, come se con lui ci fosse Kaname, e n’era felice, era felice di sentirlo vicino, anche se non capiva il motivo, lui lo stava vedendo davanti a se, con quei bellissimi capelli castani scuro e quei due occhi rossi, lui lo vedeva nudo e si avvicinava a lui, si strofinò gli occhi e quella visione scomparve.  
Cos’aveva appena visto? Era proprio Kaname quello?Un suo potere? Oppure era frutto dell’immaginazione di Zero?  
Non ci pensò più, almeno cercò di non pensarci, si vestì alla svelta, e uscì fuori per il compito che gli era stato assegnato dal preside, vedere se i membri della Day Class erano fuori, per proteggerli da eventuali attacchi della Night Class.  
Zero si guardava in torno, fisso un attimo il cielo e notò la stupenda luna pienaa, poi incomiciò ad osservare in giro , era tutto regolare, nessuna ragazza era fuori e c’era solo lui, in mezzo a quegli alberi, si avvicinò ad un albero, giusto per sedersi e riposarsi un po’, negli ultimi giorni non riusciva più a dormire bene, i suoi sogni erano agitati, sognava sempre la stessa cosa, quel ricordo recente, quando bevve il sangue di Kaname.  
Sotto l’albero si percepiva una brezza leggera, che arruffava da un lato i capelli argentei di Zero, a guardare quella scena c’era un ombra, lo fissava in silenzio, per vedere cosa ci fosse che non andava in lui.  
Il vento fece filtrare fra gli alberi un odore, un odore che Zero conosceva bene, era quello dei Vampiri,  
Dall’altro lato arrivò un vampiro, che entrambi conoscevano bene, era colui che salvò Yuuki diversi anni prima, e che lasciò al ragazza a casa del preside, era Kaname Kuran.  
«Cosa vuoi?» disse Zero con una aria fredda e distaccata, per non guardare Kaname nei suoi occhi rossi.  
« Kiryuu-kun…»  
Kaname non riuscì in tempo a finire la frase che si trovò la pistola di Zero puntata al collo.  
«Lascia in pace me e Yuuki! » disse Zero freddo come il ghiaccio cercando di mantenere la sua sete.  
Kaname con dito alzò il volto di Zero fissando quegli occhi che tendevano al viola, poi con l’altro braccio colpì la pistola facendola volare a due metri di distanza.  
Zero avrebbe voluto recuperarla, ma c’era qualcosa che gli impediva di farlo, Kaname con un braccio l’aveva strinto a se, e non lo faceva muovere.  
«Quali sono le tue intenzioni» disse Zero mentre cercava di liberarsi  
«… Kiryuu-kun» disse Kaname mentre appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Zero  
Zero resto di stucco, non avrebbe mai pensato di ricevere un bacio da un uomo, da un vampiro, soprattutto da Kaname, la persona che più detestava, ma in cuor suo quel gesto gli era piaciuto e non capiva il perché.  
Kaname sfiorò dolcemente i capelli di Zero sentiva il suo profumo impresso su di lui.  
Kaname si staccò lentamente e guardò l’espressione imbarazzata di Zero  
«Cos… cosa ti è preso?! » gridò Zero contro Kaname  
«Kiryuu-kun… sari mio! Ti conquisterò!» disse Kaname fissandolo negli occhi  
Zero rimase sconvolto, con la faccia di stucco, quella era una dichiarazione d’amore in certo senso  
«Kiryuu-kun, possibile che tu non l’abbia capito? Perché secondo te ti ho fatto bere il mio sangue?» domandò Kaname a Zero mentre gli prendeva la mano  
«… mi hai detto tu stesso che mi tieni in vita per proteggere Yuuki. no?» disse Zero cercando di staccare la mano da quella di Kaname  
«si... ma non è lei la persona che amo… sei tu…» disse Kaname mentre avvicinava il suo viso a quello di Zero  
«eh…»  
«si ti amo, non potrò mai ucciderti… Kiryuu-kun» disse infine Kaname baciando di nuovo Zero.  
Zero si sentiva strano, non aveva mai provato nulla del genere, il bacio che gli stava dando Kaname, era stupendo, le loro zanne tagliavano leggermente le loro lingue e il sangue che scorreva si mescolava fra di loro, gli piaceva, gli piaceva molto, ed il suo cuore stava battendo ad una velocità immensa, a quel punto capì, si era innamorato di Kaname


	2. Chapter 2

**Atto II**   
**Quando il cuore di Yuuki venne spezzato e fu consolata da un vampiro soprannominato Idol**

  
Nascosta, fra gli alberi c’era Yuuki, che aveva seguito Zero in silenzio e senza farsi accorgere della sua presenza.  
Era rimasta di stupita, non aveva seguito bene il filo del discorso, ma aveva visto quell’appassionato bacio, ed aveva capito che non avrebbe mai avuto speranza con Kaname.  
Il suo cuore era distrutto, non riusciva più a sentirlo battere, le lacrime scendevano sul suo viso, andando a finire sull’erba.  
Yuuki amava Kaname già da anni, ma aveva capito che con lui non c’erano più speranze, non aveva mai sospettato nulla, non immaginava di certo che il ragazzo che amava, voleva un altro uomo, non aveva mai mostrato in giro interesse se non per lei, si era illusa con tutti i gesti gentili e le false speranze che le aveva dato, si era illusa di essere ricambiata.  
Yuuki iniziò a correre verso i dormitori, non se la sentiva di perlustrare, non quella sera, voleva calmarsi, ma le lacrime continuavano a scendere, e il petto le faceva un male cane.  
«Yuuki?! Sei tu?» domandò una voce maschile che Yuuki conosceva bene  
«Aidou-sempai… Yuuki si asciugò le lacrime e si voltò verso di lui «è vietato andare giro a quest’ora »  
«Yuuki, zero ti ha fatto piangere per caso?»  
Yuuki non credeva che Aidou l’avesse vista in quelle condizioni, ma meglio non dirgli quello che aveva visto, era pericoloso per Kaname.  
«No… non è successo nulla… davvero» disse Yuuki mentre tratteneva le lacrime  
«Yuuki … se c’è qualcosa che non va dimmelo »  
Aidou si avvicinò lentamente a Yuuki, abbassò il suo sguardo verso il suo fissando gli occhi castani della ragazza.  
«Aidou-sempai… cosa…»  
Aidou abbracciò Yuuki, che non riusciva a capire il perché di quel gesto.  
«Yuuki, io non so cos’è successe, ma è chiaro che qualunque cosa sia, ti ha ferito davvero molto, se vuoi raccontarlo io sarò qui con te, di me ti puoi fidare »  
Le lacrime di del’umana ricominciarono a scorrere senza che lei volesse iniziando ad inzuppare la divisa del vampiro.  
«Si è preso gioco dei misi sentimenti… Kaname… mi trattava sempre in modo diverso dagli altri, credevo che mi amasse… credevo che l’amore che provavo per lui fosse ricambiato in qualche modo… ma invece… invece… stava baciando…»  
Yuuki aveva deciso di palare con il vampiro, le parole che gli aveva detto gli erano sembrate sincere, e sentiva di potersi fidare e poi l’abbraccio di Aidou gli infondeva sicurezza, poteva stare meglio.  
«... stava baciando … un’altra persona …» disse Yuuki continuando a piangere  
Aidou non sapeva cosa dire, pensava che il suo capoclasse fosse innamorato di Yuuki, ma se era così, lui ci avrebbe potuto provare, perché in cuor suo era sempre stato innamorato di quella ragazza. Non era riuscita a togliersela dalla testa nemmeno un istante, ed aveva sempre sperato di essere ricambiato. Non voleva approfittare dello stato in cui si trovasse Yuuki, aveva deciso di procedere gradualmente come avrebbe fatto un amico  
Aidou avvicinò le mani al viso della ragazza che divenne rosso, con i pollici tolse le lacrime dagli occhi della ragazza che s’imbarazzò ancora di più.  
«Yuuki, mi dispiace che tu soffra così, se hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti stia vicino ci sono io »  
«Aidou.. grazie… grazie mille… sei un vero amico…»  
Quell’ultima frase “sei un vero amico” fece un po’ male al vampiro, che sperava in qualcosa in più, se non altro gli poteva stare vicino e spera che col tempo Yuuki potesse innamorarsi di lui.  
«Vuoi tornare al dormitorio?» disse Aidou mentre sciolse l’abbraccio  
«Si» disse Yuuki mentre si aggiustò i vestiti  
«Posso accompagnarti?»  
«è pericoloso, i vampiri non possono avvicinarsi ai dormitori della Day Class»  
«non farò nulla, te lo prometto… tu sei ancora sconvolta , hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti porti nella stanza»  
«Ok, però tu… non devi fare nulla»  
«Parola di vampiro!»  
Aidou e Yuuki iniziano ad andare verso al direzione del dormitorio, passeggiando allegramente verso l’entrata.  
Aidou iniziò a raccontare storielle divertenti sulla sua infanzia, voleva farla ridere, amava il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi, la sua voce. Voleva vederla felice perché una persona quando è serena è più carina, almeno secondo lui.  
Yuuki senza sapere come si sentiva a suo agio vicino ad Aidou, anche se in passato aveva bevuto il suo sangue, non si trovava così male, in fondo la compagnia del vampiro gli piaceva, e non aveva mai pensato di andare d’accordo con un vampiro che non fosse Kaname.  
Arrivarono all’edificio, Aidou salutò Yuuki.  
La Guardian andò prima a farsi una doccia nell’edificio del preside, dove, incominciò a pensare di nuovo a quello che aveva visto, al bacio di Kaname e Zero, e sentiva di nuova una lama tagliare il cuore.  
Non capiva perché Kaname l’aveva tratta in quel modo, era sempre gentile e premuroso con lei, non riusciva proprio ad immaginare come non fosse innamorato di lei. Zero poi, odiava i vampiri, odiava Kaname, soprattutto Kaname. Ora invece pensava che i due l’avevano sempre presa in giro, che stavano insieme da tempo e facevano solo finta di non potersi vedere  
Yuuki uscì dal bagno con i capelli bagnati, si asciugò i capelli poi avvolse il suo copro nell’accappatoio, si diresse a lavare i denti, quando proprio in quell’istante entrò Zero.  
«Sei ancora qui Yuuki?»  
Yuuki si sentiva strana, vedeva ancora davanti a lei quella scena nella sua testa, ma decise di non dire nulla su quello che aveva vistò, si voltò vicino all’amico e vide un piccolo taglio sulla bocca, sembravano morsi di canini  
«Zero, cos’hai sulle labbra?» disse guardandolo  
Zero vi fece prendere dal panico, non sapeva cosa dire a Yuuki, lui sapeva che era innamorata di Kaname, non voleva dagli un dispiacere, e non immaginava che li avesse visti  
«mi sono morso prima, stavo dormendo sotto un albero »  
Yuuki sapeva che quella fosse una bugia ma non disse nulla, uscì fuori e corse fino alla sua stanza, entrò in silenzio per non far svegliare Yori, la sua migliore amica, si mise a letto, ma il dolore che le opprimeva il petto non riuscì a farla dormire nemmeno per un istante.  
Il giorno dopo, non riuscii ad andare a lezione, voleva evitare di incontrare Zero.  
«Yuuki… sei sicura che non vuoi venire a lezione?» disse Yori mentre si sistemava la divisa  
«Non mi sento bene, non c’è la faccio proprio ad alzarmi »  
«Yuuki è successo qualcosa?» disse l’amica preoccupata «ieri sera ti ho sentito piangere per tutta la notte »  
«Scusa ma non mi va di parlarne …» disse Yuuki da sotto le lenzuola  
«Un giorno credo che ti farebbe bene restare a riposo, prenderò appunti per te » disse l’amica mentre usciva «a dopo »  
«Grazie… a dopo»  
Yuuki restò a letto per tutto il giorno, non riuscì ad andare nemmeno a fermare tutte le ragazze della Day Class, non aveva la forza, sicuramente avrebbe visto Kaname e il solo pensiero la distruggeva  
«Yuuki ci sei?» domandò la voce che la sera precedente l’aveva consolata  
«Ai…Aidou-sempai… » disse Yuuki mentre aprì la finestra «Aidou-sempai, cosa ci fai qui? Devi essere a lezione ora no?» disse la ragazza guardando il vampiro che saltò nella stanza  
Il vampiro d’impulso abbracciò la giovane Yuuki, che restò immobile come un sasso  
«Yuuki, ero preoccupato per te, non vedendoti davanti al dormitorio, le lezioni possono aspettare!»  
«Aid… Aidou, non me la sono sentita… ci sarebbe stato Kaname… non sapevo come comportarmi… »  
«Yuuki, stai davvero male, hai bisogno che qualcuno ti consoli… »  
«Aidou-sempai… »  
La ragazza incominciò a piangere fra le braccia del ragazzo.  
Aidou mise la mano sulla testa di Yuuki e accarezzò i suoi capelli con un dolce movimento. La ragazza si sentiva meglio, fra le braccia del vampiro era davvero al sicuro.  
«Ai..Aidou-sempai… grazie… grazie mille mi sento meglio» disse la ragazza asciugandosi le lacrime  
Il vampiro guardando il suo volto della giovane, gli occhi erano arrossati, aveva pianto davvero molto.  
«Yuuki… tu vuoi dimenticare Kaname?»  
«Si mi piacerebbe»  
«Diventiamo amici?così ti tirerò su di morale »  
«Davvero vuoi essere mio amico?» domandò Yuuki alla proposta del suo sempai  
«Certo » sorrise  
Ricambiò il sorriso «Ok»  
Almeno per Aidou quello era un inizio, prima o poi sarebbe riuscito ad entrare nel cuore della Guardian


	3. Quando Zero si rende conto che il purosangue voleva qualcosa in più da lui non può far al meno di respingerlo

Era passato già un giorno da quando Kaname si era dichiarato a Zero. I Guardian non aveva chiuso occhio per tutta la notte, essersi reso conto di provare qualcosa per il vampiro che non fosse odio ma amore fu quasi uno shock.  
Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il sapore del bacio al gusto di sangue, e la ferita sul lavoro bruciava davvero troppo.  
Come se non bastasse aveva anche mentito a Yuuki, dentro si sentiva un vero verme, innamorarsi dello stesso ragazzo che piaceva anche all’amica. Non avrebbe potuto fare una cosa tanto infima, si sentiva uno stronzo.  
Non se la sentiva di andare a lezione, il confronto con la ragazza sarebbe stato davvero devastante per lui, come poteva guardarla in faccia? Come poteva parlare con lei dopo aver baciato kaname?  
Nonostante non se la sentisse sentiva di andare, decise ugualmente di avviarsi alle lezioni.  
«Zero…» quella voce, era quella dell’amica di Yuuki.  
Per un attimo pensò che fosse con le e provò un forte brivido ma non sentiva il suo odore e si sentì sollevato  
«Yori.. cosa c’e?» domandò cercando di apparire il più freddo possibile  
«…Sai… per caso cos’è successo a Yuuki?» chiese la ragazza preoccupata per l’amica «è da quando è tornata ieri notte che è strana, per caso le hai fatto qualcosa?»  
«io nulla»  
«ne sei sicuro?» domandò sospirando «credo sia successo qualcosa, non l’ho mai vista ridotta in quello stato»  
« non so proprio nulla! Lasciami stare!!» disse il vampiro di Level D dirigendosi nell’aula dove aveva lezione seguito dalla ragazza.  
Yori non trovò nulla di strano nel comportamento di Zero, si comportava sempre così però vide un atteggiamento strano che non riuscì a distinguere.  
Il guardian non era concentrato sulla lezione, non riusciva a seguirle bene. Pensava all’amica che non era andata a lezione, non riusciva a capire il motivo che avesse spinto la ragazza a non andarci. Pensò a varie ipotesi, che avesse il mal di testa, che stesse male con lo stomaco, che non aveva studiato, solo alla fine gli saltò in mente che forse la ragazza avesse visto lui e l’amato che si baciavano.  
Poteva essere andata proprio in quel modo, si spiegava anche come mai Yuuki fosse uscita dal bagno senza dire nemmeno una parola dopo che lui le aveva mentito. Doveva aver visto tutte e quindi quella menzogna non era servita nulla.  
Era nei casini, doveva scusarsi con l’amica per quello che era successo, forse scuse non bastavano ma almeno doveva provarci.  
Le lezioni sembravano non finire mai come sempre ma quel giorno fu il più duro di tutti gli altri, soprattutto senza Yuuki, chi avrebbe fermate quelle pazze adolescenti? Quel lavoro lo scocciava ma doveva farlo per salvaguardare la vita degli studenti della day class.  
A volte si chiedeva come mai quelle ragazze fossero tanto attratte dai vampiri, per lui erano un mistero le donne. Lui non n’era mai stato attratto forse era stato il sangue del purosangue a fargli provare quello.  
Doveva essere andata così, si sapeva dopotutto che quello dei vampiri di classi A avevano strani effetti e quindi era probabile che quell’annebbiamento che aveva avuto era proprio dovuto a d uno di essi. Era impossibile che lui fosse innamorato di Kaname, totalmente impossibile.  
Le lezioni ormai erano finite e Zero iniziò a correre velocemente a fermare quelle galline che sicuramente avrebbero approfittato dell’assenza della Guardian per avvicinarsi ai Vampiri e lui non poteva permetterlo, era il suo lavoro dopotutto.  
L’edificio, ovviamente, era circondato da quelle ragazzine che non facevano anche che gridare, per lui era sempre così seccarsi occuparsi di quelle, ma doveva farlo, soprattutto quel giorno.  
Si avvicinò con il suo guardo freddo e agghiacciante davanti a quelle ragazze.  
«Quanto… fa paura» dissero alcune ragazze allentandosi appena videro gli occhi di zero «Ho i brividi…»  
«Non è giusto! Oggi la figlia del direttore non c’era! Speravo di riuscire ad avvicinarmi a Aidol!!» disse una ragazza piangendo disperatamente mentre mordeva un fazzoletto di stoffa.  
«Non ti scoraggiare, vedrai che prima o poi riusciremo a farci notare»  
«Non ci contate» disse zero  
I volti delle due ragazze divennero pallidi come quelli di un fantasma, come mai che si chiedevano come mai Kiryuu facesse tutta quella paura, però subito gioirono appena videro aprirsi le porte del dormitorio della Night Class.  
I vampiri iniziarono ad avanzare fra le ragazze che si disposero in fila per non essere loro d’impiccio  
Hanabusa non vedendo Yuuki rimase un po’ male, avrebbe tanto voluto chiedere al Guardian come mai non fosse li ma si trattenne, immaginava già la sue reazione.  
«Buon giorno a tutte principessine.» disse il primo vampiro per seguire al meglio la sua parte «Oggi siete più belle del solito!»  
« Yaaaaaa!!!!! Ha detto che siamo più belle!!! Yaaaaaa» dissero in coro un gruppo di studentesse della day class «Idooollllllll!!!!»  
«Hanabusa… datti una calmata» disse il cugino cercando di farlo calmare, a volte sembrava avere la sensazione che esagerasse un po’ e sarebbero finito di certo nei guai come la volta che morse la mano di Yuuki.  
Zero era sul punto di esplodere, un giorno o l’altro avrebbe dato un bella lezione a tutte le studentesse della Day Class che continuavano ad irritarlo in quel modo. Perché  
«Kiryuu-kun, rilassati» trasalì sentendo quella voce.  
Kaname era proprio dietro di lui, Cosa doveva fare in quel momento? Una piccola parte voleva voltarsi mentre l’altra parte pensava al dolore che avrebbe provato di Yuuki.  
«Stai ancora ricordando il bacio di Ieri?» sussurrò al suo orecchio «Sai anche io ci ho pensato…»  
Il vampiro vide il corpo dell’hunter tremare, doveva essere agitato e imbarazzato. Non l’aveva mai visto così gli sembrava quasi un’altra persona. Era bastato solo un bacio per farlo cambiare così? Un po’ n’era felice, doveva trovare un modo per conquistarlo totalmente.  
«… è meglio che non parliamo qui… Sempai…» sentì una nota di disprezzo nelle parole dell’Hunter, forse finto «… non vorrà arrivare tardi a lezione vero?»  
Kaname sorrise, era troppo evidente che aveva cambiato discorso. Forse non voleva far creare troppi sospetti, quelle studentesse sapevano che fra loro non scorreva buon sangue e quindi voleva continuare a dare quell’impressione.  
«Ci vediamo dopo, Kiryuu-kun»  
Aveva sempre odiato quando il vampiro lo salutava e allora perché ora gli faceva così tanto piacere? Da quando aveva bevuto il suo sangue stava cambiato, aveva subito il fascino di Kaname.  
«Oddio sto diventando come queste deficienti» pensò fra e se e se.  
Appena tutti i vampiri scomparvero dalla vista di tutte le ragazze, quasi tutte tornarono nei loro dormitori mentre Zero vide chiaramente due di loro inoltrarsi al seguito dei membri della Night Class.  
Quelle ragazze non sarebbero mai cambiate, doveva fermarle prima che potessero andare nei guai.  
L’hunter prese una scorciatoia per raggiungere prima il luogo dove le due ragazze erano dirette, non ci voleva un genio per capire che volevano andare a spiare le lezioni dei vampiri, ormai quello faceva parte della monodia della vita alla Cross Accademy.  
Era arrivato nel luogo dove era certo che dovessero passare ed infatti pochi minuti dopo ecco arrivare due ragazze con la divisa della Day Class.  
«Voi due tornate nei vostri dormitori altrimenti ve la dovrete vedere con me!» gridò il guardian  
«Oh… no… ci ha beccate» disse una ragazza, aveva corti capelli mori e occhi di un castano scuro  
« Dannati Guardian sono sempre in mezzo ai piedi» disse l’altra che aveva capelli lunghi e di un castano chiaro e occhi scuri.  
«Tornate al vostro dormitorio altrimenti vi ci porto io con la forza» disse furioso.  
Le due ragazze rimasero terrorizzate da quegli occhi pieni d’ira, tanto cadere inginocchiate a terre.  
«…Sei troppo duro con loro Kiryuu-kun!» disse Kaname avvicinandosi all’orecchio del disciplinare «Sii più gentile con loro, altrimenti avranno timore di te, Zero» sussurrò  
Non l’aveva mai chiamato per nome prima e pronunciato da lui in quel momento servì solo a fargli aumentare i battiti del suo cuore. Non poteva provare quei sentimenti, avrebbe solo ferito Yuuki. Non si meritava qualcosa di simile non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui. Era lei ad essersi innamorata prima di Kaname e quindi aveva più diretto di stare con il vampiro.  
Kaname intanto si era avvicinato alle due sorridendo dolcemente  
«Il disciplinare ha ragione, non bisogna girovagare di notte. È meglio se tornate nei dormitori»  
«Grazie Kuran-Sempai» dissero arrossendo dopo che le aveva aiutate ad alzarsi  
Seguirono il consiglio del capo dormitorio e si diressero verso i loro dormitori  
«Non dovresti essere a lezione?» domandò teso  
«Devo parlare con te…»  
Il cuore gli batteva forte, troppo forse perché potesse controllarlo. Era bastata solo un piccolo passo del vampiro di fronte a lui per fargli provare tutto ciò, si stava innamorando sul serio. Non poteva farci nulla però doveva pensare anche a Yuuki  
«Vattene, non ho niente da dirti» fece l’Hunter estraendo la Bloody Rose  
«Punti ancora la tua arma contro di me? Te l’ho detto io non ho alcune intenzione di farti del male»  
«… stai lontano da me… Yuuki… non ho intenzione di farla soffrire, lei è innamorata di te e tu lo sai.»  
«Quindi L’hai vista anche tu ieri?»  
«… allora era proprio come sospettavo…»  
«Zero…»  
«L’hai capito vero? Perché Yuuki non è venuta oggi?»  
«Si…»  
«l’ho fatta soffrire… io che doveva porgerla…» disse puntandosi la pistola alla testa  
«Non fare pazzie!!»  
«… io sono solo un insulso Level D e prima o poi dovrò regredire, è meglio se intertempo questa mia misera esistenza»  
«Non lo permetterò! Non permetterò che tu perda il controllo. Ogni volta che starà per succedere ti porgerò il mio collo.»  
«Sai che stiamo facevo la stessa cosa che ha fatto Shizuka Hiou? Lo sai bene il motivo che l’ha spinto ad uccidere i miei genitori? Kaname ti prego, uccidimi.»  
«Non lo farò mai, Zero.» Disse il purosangue avvicinandosi all’hunter «non ti potrò mai uccidere, anzi ti proteggerò da tutte le persone che ti minacceranno e non m’importa se farò uno sbaglio come quello di Shizuka, voglio solo amarti»  
«Ma… Yuuki…»  
«Soffrirà non c’è dubbio, vorrei che esistesse un altro modo che possa aiutarla a dimenticarmi. Non potrà mai essere felice con me, per due punti. Primo amo già de, Secondo io la considero una sorella minore…»  
«solo una sorella?»  
«Già, forse l’ho illusa con il mio comportamento ma credevo di essere stato davvero un fratello, anzi… io…»  
«Cosa?»  
«lo scoprirai a tempo debito» non era il momento migliore per parlare del suo passato, Zero era ancora impreparato così come anche Yuuki.  
«… non riuscirò mai a capirvi…»  
Il purosangue avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle dell’Hunter sfiorandole appena. Era bastato solo quel contatto superficiale per far aumentare i battiti del cuore di Zero. Sentiva il viso in fiamme, era arrossato per così poco? Con gli occhi socchiusi per l’imbarazzo riuscì ad intravedere un sorriso rilassato dipinto sul di kaname. Per la priva volta gli pareva sincero, quelli che fino a quel giorno erano tutti finti ed era per lui. Doveva esserne felice ma invece lo fece agitare solo di più.  
Sentì di nuovo le labbra del vampiro sulle sue, però stavolta sembrava voler essere più passionale, pareva cercasse in maniera dolce di insinuare la lingua nella sua bocca, Non riuscì a resistere ed aprì lasciandola entrare.  
La sensazione che provava in quell’istante era intensa, tanto da fargli perdere tutte le forze, non riusciva a muovere nemmeno un dito.  
Avvertiva una mano di Kaname attorno al cranio, mentre l’altra sulla guancia ma quest’ultima iniziò a spostarsi sotto la divisa andando a sfiorargli la pelle.  
Che intenzioni aveva? Voleva forse fare sesso con lui? Non si sentiva pronto, d'altronde si era reso conto di amare il purosangue da poche ore, non poteva fare ancora nulla.  
«…non sono pronto…» sussurrò mentre il suo corpo tremava sentendo la mano del vampiro sulla sua pelle.  
Il purosangue avvertì il disagio che il ragazzo provava, si era reso conto di sta correndo un po’ troppo. La voglia di Zero era troppa, desiderava tanto guardare il corpo dell’Hunter, di poterlo farlo suo ma era stato davvero troppo frettoloso, doveva andare più lentamente.  
«Scusami… ma ti desidero troppo» Zero rimase quasi spiazzato da quella frase, non immaginava che Kaname potesse provare un desiderio per lui «Aspetterò che tu sia pronto, non voglio forare le cose. Forse ora è meglio se vada… le lezioni saranno già incominciate. Non dimenticarti di me nel frattempo di me Zero.»  
L’hunter ricevette un ultimo e dolce bacio dal vampiro prima di allontanarsi definitivamente dalla sua vista.


	4. Quando Aidou si dichiarò su consiglio del cugino.

L'ora del coprifuoco per gli studenti della Day Class era appena giunto e i due guardiani come sempre si erano diretti all'entrata del dormitorio dove risiedevano i vampiri.  
La vita alla Cross Accademy procedeva con la solita monotonia.  
Yuuki aveva ripreso il lavoro da Guardian, nonostante stessa ancora male quando pensava a Kaname. Aidou sapeva sempre come tirarle su il morale, aveva trovato nel vampiro un ottimo conforto.  
  
I sentimenti che provava Zero verso il purosangue crescevano ogni giorno di più.  
Ogni volta che lo guardava uscire dal dormitorio veniva invaso da un'ondata di felicità che non aveva mai avvertito per un altro uomo. Gli bastava un suo solo sguardo per farlo andare avanti in quel lavoro che aveva iniziato a non sopportare più, e che era diventato solo un pretesto per poterlo vedere.  
Capiva subito se si potevano incontrare di nascosto da un piccolo gesto, quando il capo dormitorio si metteva i capelli dietro l'orecchio allora significavano che potevano stare insieme. Quasi ogni giorno non aspettava altro, era impaziente di incontrarlo, anche solo vederlo lo rendeva felice.  
Quasi non credeva che le cose fra di loro fossero cambiate così tanto, da quando aveva bevuto il suo sangue. Prima la sola presenza lo irritava mentre ora il suo cuore batteva ogni volta che lo vedeva, sentiva di non poter vivere senza l'ex nemico.  
  
Le porte ormai era completatamene aperte e mancava solo la solita sfilata di vampiri, ma quel giorno c'era qualcosa di diverso, c'erano tutti i vampiri ad esclusione del purosangue.  
«Salve ragazze, oggi siete splendenti proprio come le stelle» disse Aidou recitando a perfezione la sua parte  
«Aidouuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!»  
Zero guardava di nascosto il cancello, credeva che Kaname sarebbe uscito da un momento all'altro ma fu non fu così. Cos'era successo? Doveva essere impegnato, d'altronde era un purosangue ed anche il capo dormitorio.  
«Come mai Kaname-Senpai non c'è?»chiesero alcune ragazze.  
«è stato chiamato dal direttore Cross»rispese uno dei vampiri  
«ah...»  
«ma ci sono io con voi, prenderò il posto...»disse Aidou  
«Hanabusa, non esagerare anche oggi»disse il cugino «finirai per farti Scoprire.»  
Aidou sbuffò per poi voltare lo sguardo verso Yuuki, la ragazza stava cercando di fermare con la forza delle sue compagne che cercarono con la forza di farsi spazio verso i vampiri.  
Amava la forza di quella ragazza, nonostante la sofferenza che sentiva quando vedeva Kaname continuava il suo lavoro da Guardian ogni giorno e senza sosta. Doveva essere stancante per lei, avrebbe voluto stare con lei quella sera, tenerle un po' do compagnia e farla sfogare.  
  
I vampiri entrarono nell'istituto dove gli aspettava un'altra lezione. Hanabusa non seguiva nulla quella sera, aveva la testa da un'altra parte. Continuava a pensare a Yuuki, forse doveva fargli sapere che da lei non voleva una semplice amicizia e sopratutto non era solo uno strumento con la quale sfogarsi.  
«Hanabusa, stai ancora pensando a lei?»Disse Kain che era in piedi vicino alla finestra  
«Non riesco a togliermela dalla testa, cosa dovrei fare?»chiese al cugino  
«… se la ami, lo deve sapere.»  
«lei è ancora innamorata di Kaname... di sicuro non potrà innamorarsi di me»  
«Tentar non nuoce»Disse Akatsuki  
«“Tentar non nuoce”... Hai ragione Kain! Ora vado da lei.» disse alzandosi  
«Ma le lezioni?»domandò al cugino  
«Non m'importa di nulla, Yuuki è più importante! Inventa tu una scusa, io vado da lei!»  
  
Aidou sgattaiolo fuori correndo da Yuuki, sentiva il suo odore, si trovava vicino ai dormitori della day class.  
Dentro di lui sentiva un strano sentimento, aveva capito cosa stava facendo, aspettava il purosangue.  
Era la prima volta che odiava Kaname, non voleva che si avvicinasse alla sua Yuuki, lei stava già male e lui non aveva nessun diritto per farla soffrire ancora di più.  
«Yuuki, cosa ci fai qui?»quella era la voce di Kaname n'era certo, . «Ah scusa, stavi controllando la zona vero? Grazie ancora per il tuo lavoro»  
«Figurati Kaname-sama...»  
«Ora ti lascio, devo andare...»  
«Aspetta Kaname-sama! Po...Posso... sapere cosa voleva il direttore?»  
«Nulla d'importante, le solite cose. Ora andare a lezione e tu devi tornare a lavoro, hai perso già troppo tempo aspettandomi qui.»  
Kaname era un bastardo, così lo stava vedendo Aidou in quel momento, come poteva essere così gentile con Yuuki, non capendo quanto soffriva?  
Non avrebbe più dovuto tacere sui suoi sentimenti, quello forse non era il momento giusto ma il cugino aveva ragione, doveva almeno provare.  
  
Yuuki si appoggiò vicino alla parete esterna, con lo sguardo fisso sull'erba. Aidou vide chiaramente delle gocce trasparenti depositarsi sul terreno.  
La Guardian stava piangendo silenziosamente, il vampiro sentiva i deboli singhiozzi che la ragazza cercava di trattenere.  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò lentamente, sentiva il bisogno di confortarla come ormai era abituato a fare da un po' di tempo. I suoi obbiettivi però questa volta erano diversi, non doveva solamente farle scomparire la tristezza e tirala su il morale, ma voleva anche dichiararsi però forse era ingiusto approfittare della situazione ma non sapeva cos'altro fare.  
«Chi è la!»disse la Guardian sentendo i fruscii causati dal movimento del vampiro  
«Sono io Yuuki»  
«Senpai!»  
la ragazza non capì cosa esattamente successo in quell'istante, senti solo le braccia del vampiro attorno al suo corpo.  
«Aidou... Aidou-senpai...»  
non riusciva a capire come mai trovasse tanto conforto quando era con il suo senpai, era l'unica cosa che non gli faceva pensare al dolore che avvertiva quando vedeva Kaname e Zero.  
Perché poco prima aveva sentito chiaramente le loro voci nell'edificio, il vampiro non era andato solamente per parlare con il padre adottivo, aveva anche approfittato della situazione per stare con il suo amico. Era così difficile per lei pensare ai due come una coppia visto che sembravano entrambi innamorati di lei. Faceva di tutto per non far notare agli altri il suo vero stato d'animo, però quando era con Aidou tutto il dolore che sentiva dentro scompariva come se non avesse mai provato nulla.  
«Cosa c'è Yuuki? Con me vuoi parlare lo sai»  
«Kaname... lui mi tratta continuamente come se fossi speciale ma... e questo mi fa star male.»  
«Mi dispiace che tu debba soffrire così tanto»  
«... mi ha illusa più volte lo capisci?»  
«Non piangere Yuuki, rovinerai il tuo bel viso»  
Aidou asciugò le lacrime della ragazza con il suo pollice, poi afferrò il suo volto fra le mani iniziando a guardare Yuuki intensamente negli occhi.  
Entrambi restarono in silenzio, lasciandosi trasportare dall'atmosfera che si era creata. Le loro labbra iniziarono ad avvicinarsi lentamente senza che nessuno dei due poteva impedirlo per poi finire appoggiate su quelle dell'altro.  
«Scu... scusa Yuuki»  
Il volto della ragazza era completamente rosso, non riusciva nemmeno a dire nemmeno una parola o respirare, sentiva ancora la lingua del suo senpai dentro la sua bocca.  
«Yuuki, io ti amo»  
Quella frase fece accelerare i battiti del suo cuore e uno strano calore finì per avvolgerlo. Sembravano quasi i sentimenti che nutriva per Kaname.  
«Io...»  
«Ti prego, non dire nulla, sono voluto starti vicino per tirarti su di morale, non perché voglio essere tuo amico ma perché sono innamorato di te Yuuki.»  
«Io... mi dispiace ma...»  
«Lo so, non puoi amarmi ma lascia... lascia almeno... che stia con te, ti prometto che ti farò dimenticare Kaname»  
«Aidou... ma sei un vampiro ed io un umana, e poi non credo che il direttore lo permetterebbe»  
«Sarà il nostro segreto, nessuno lo verrà a sapere, cosa vuoi fare?»  
Yuuki non sapeva cosa fare, si trovava bene in compagnia del vampiro era l'unica persona con la quale andava d'accordo oltre a Kaname, Zero e Yori e più non pensava ai due e nemmeno al dolore che provava, forse poteva essere una buona soluzione per non soffrire troppo. Si aveva deciso si sarebbe fidanzata con il senpai  
«Ai Aidou-senpai voglio... voglio stare con te»  
Hanabusa non credeva alle sua orecchie, davvero Yuuki aveva accettato di stare con lei? Oppure era solo un illusione?  
Il vampiro non lasciò intravedere la felicità che gli aveva dato sentire quelle parole, avvicinò le labbra a quelle di Yuuki dandole un altro bacio  
«Ti amo»sussurrò alle orecchio «Ti amo come mai ti amerà nessun altro»  
Il cuore di Yuuki fece un sobbalzo, la voce del vampiro si fece stranamente seducente, forse non era una buona soluzione, avrebbe finito solo con l'illuderlo, forse avrebbe potuto sul serio innamorarsi di lui.


	5. Quando “Miss Gelosia” fa il suo ingresso i sentimenti di Kaname e Zero sono messi a dura prova

Zero era disteso sotto il tronco di un albero, stava dormendo cullato da una leggera brezza che dolcemente spostava le foglie facendogli udire un dolce fruscio che l'aiutò a rilassarsi.  
Era stanco di tutta quella ronda notturna, controllare tutta la zona era sempre più stressante, non aveva mai potuto sopportare quel lavoro, sopratutto negli ultimi giorni. Le ragazze a gruppi cercavano di intrufolarsi per spiare le lezioni dei vampiri e tenerle a bada era una vera impresa, visto anche che aumentavano sempre di.  
Quella sera era davvero stanchissimo, aveva fermato una decina di ragazze e non vedeva l'ora di andare nella sua camera per poter finalmente dormire.  
«Zero!» disse la voce maschile del capoclasse della Nightclass.  
Non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie quella voce doveva essere solo il frutto del suo subconscio, doveva essersi addormentato senza rendersene conto e stava immaginando la voce del vampiro purosangue.  
«Zero!» continuò  
Anche se si trattava di un un sogno lo fece in qualche molto stare meglio, sembrava quasi che la sua stanchezza stesse svanendo per il solo udire il suo nome.  
L'hunter aprì gli occhi lentamente ritrovando davanti agli occhi l'alta figura del suo senpai.  
«Ka... Kaname!»  
Non riusciva a credere che si trovasse davvero di fronte a lui, era davvero certo che quella notte l'avrebbe visto, visto che lui era sia il capoclasse della Nightclass sia uno dei purosangue più influenti della società dei vampiri.  
“purosangue” pensò il guardian fra se e se.  
Non riusciva ancora a comprendere come mai si stesse innamorando proprio di Kaname Kuran, il vampiro li classe A più importante di tutti Doveva essere un suo nemico e il suo compito era ucciderlo un hunter e quello era il suo dovere.  
Però il solo pensiero di poter il solo togliergli la vita non gli passava nemmeno per la testa, almeno non più. Un tempo se gli fosse arrivato l'ordine dell'associazione non avrebbe esitato nemmeno un attimo nel premere il grilletto della sua pistola ma situazione era cambiata non sapeva ancora cosa avrebbe fatto se si fosse presentata un opportunità del genere.  
«Dalla tua espressione deduco che non mi aspettavi.» disse il vampiro notando l'espressione stupita di Zero. «Scusa, non volevo svegliarti.»  
Kaname si sedette vicino al ragazzo avvicinandosi sempre di più al guardian e voltando il volto verso quello dell'altro in modo da poter osservare i suoi occhi, quelle iridi dall'insolito colore viola, smembravano due enormi ametiste ed erano semplicemente stupende. Gli donavano molto e facevano risaltare il colore chiaro dei suoi capelli.  
Il cuore dell'hunter iniziò a battere velocemente, il vampiro era davvero troppo vicino al suo volto e capì perfettamente quali fossero in realtà le intenzioni dell'altro e iniziò a socchiudere gli occhi.  
Le loro labbra lentamente si sfiorarono, il bacio iniziò con movimenti calmi, lenti e dolci ma che man mano che passavano i secondi divenne sempre passionale tanto che furono entrambi completamente travolti.  
Zero afferrò i capelli del vampiro nelle mani iniziando a muoverle senza più riuscire a controllarsi. Sentiva una strana voglia della bocca dell'altro, bramava quelle labbra, bramava il gioco delle loro lingue, brava essere toccato da quelle mani. Sentiva di star perdendo davvero la testa per il purosangue.  
Kaname cingeva con una mano la vita dell'hunter, mentre con l'altra l'aveva appoggiata dietro al collo e le dita giocherellava con alcune ciocche dei suoi capelli. Anche lui desiderava le labbra di Zero, senza sosta, le avrebbe baciate per ore e ore senza mai stancarsi. Amava la sensazione che gli dava Zero, amava il suo odore, il suo sapore e sopratutto amava lui, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, avrebbe anche rinunciato al suo titolo pur di stare assieme all'amato.  
Passarono più di quattro minuti quando l'hunter si staccò lentamente, incominciava a mancargli il respiro.  
Il purosangue ci era rimasto un po' male ma ne capì la ragione, però lo stesso avrebbe voluto non allontanarsi mai dalle labbra de Zero ancora per un po, ma sapeva e comprendeva le ragioni che avevano spinto il ragazzo ad allontanarsi. La resistenza degli umani era inferiore a quella dei vampiri come loro, era una cosa ovvia ma gli dispiaceva lo stesso.  
Kaname avvertiva la sensazione di aver dimenticato qualcosa, non era da lui fare una cosa simile ma appena aveva visto le labbra di Zero il suo unico bisogno era stato quello di unirle alle sue e tutto il resto non aveva più avuto importanza. Non passava giorno in cui non le desiderava, quando beveva, quando prendeva le pillole di sangue, quando era a lezione, e sopratutto quando dormiva e sognava quel ragazzo, in quel mondo i due non si limitavano ai soli baci, avrebbe voluto che quello succedesse anche nella realtà ma sentiva che Zero non era ancora pronto.  
Il vampiro mise un braccio attorno alle spalle dell'hunter stingendolo a se.  
Zero sul momenti si sentì a disagio da quel gesto ma un po' alla volta si rilassò.  
Per tutto il tempo che lo stringeva a se, Kaname cercò di ricordare cosa dovesse dire al ragazzo, non riusciva a spiegarsi come mai lo avesse scordato, non aveva mai dimenticato nulla prima di allora. Doveva essere la presenza di Zero a non farlo ragionare come un tempo.  
Guardò il volto di Zero, la stesa sua era distesa sulle sue spalle e in volto compariva un sorriso rilassato. Gli occhi erano chiusi ma quando gli aprì fissandoli si ricordò di quello che doveva dire.  
«Zero prima che me ne dimentichi...» disse il vampiro “...di nuovo” pensò «Il direttore Cross deve parlare con voi!»  
“Voi!” pensò Zero leggermente ingelosito, sapeva quella parola a chi si riferiva, d'altronde i guardian erano solo in due. «intendi anche Yuuki?»  
Da quanto era geloso del legame che univa Kaname e Yuuki? Inizialmente era il contrario, non riusciva il solo tollerala la vicinanza di quel vampiro e non ne poteva sopportarne la presenza, sopratutto se al fianco della ragazza.  
Il legame dei due era forte, si conoscevano da molti più anni, visto che il purosangue aveva salvata la sua vita da un altro suo simile – anche se di livello inferiore – quando l'amica era ancora una bambina, fu lui poi a portarla dal direttore Cross che se ne prese cura.  
Lui invece era subentrato nella loro vita solo quattro anni prima*, dopo che la sua famiglia venne sterminata da Shizuka Hiou e venne dato in affidamento al direttore.  
Fin dalla prima volta che aveva incontrato il purosangue, un forte odio misto alla gelosia si era impossessato di lui. La sola vista gli faceva ribollire il sangue e sapeva che l'unico modo per farlo placare quelle sensazioni ostile era ucciderlo.  
«Vado a cercarla!» disse Zero alzandosi bruscamente in piedi.  
Zero non sembrò notare il cambiamento nello sguardo dell'altro, anche lui come l'hunter era geloso del rapporto che legava i due amici e non riusciva a sopportare neanche lontanamente l'idea di farlo andare da solo, era pur sempre stato innamorato di Yuuki dopo tutto, n'era certo che per qualche breve tempo avesse provato qualcosa per la ragazza e non poteva permettersi che quello che sentiva per l'amica per divenisse più forte dei sentimenti che aveva iniziato a nutrire per lui. Gli avrebbe tenuti lontani finché non fosse stato certo di essere l'unico del cuore del ragazzo.  
«Non ti preoccupare Zero, ci penso io.»  
L'hunter provò una bruttissima sensazione nel solo udire quella frase, fu assalito da dubbi e incertezze su quello che era la loro – se si poteva definire così – storia.  
Altre paure si insinuarono in lui improvvisamente, una di esse era quella di essere solo usato dal vampiro, forse perché la sua intenzione era tenerlo lontano da Yuuki. L'eventualità che potesse andare così lo fece cadere nello sconforto più totale. Abbassò la testa non riuscendo a guardare il senpai negli occhi.  
«Zero?» chiese il vampiro «Cosa c'è?»  
Kaname appena notò la reazione di Zero la fraintese non capendo che fosse lui il soggetto del cambiamento del suo stato d'animo.  
Il vampiro mise una mano in volto al ragazzo per attirare la sua attenzione e far si che alzasse lo sguardo verso lui e sembrò riuscirci.  
« Kaname...» disse Zero non riuscendo a comprendere quel gesto.  
« E se andassimo a cercarla assieme?» propose il capofamiglia dei Kuran.  
Davvero non capiva esattamente cosa volesse fare nel a cercarla assieme, non avrebbe allontanato i due ma per quanto conoscesse i purosangue che erano soliti bramare dietro le quinte e forse quello era l'ennesimo piano per raggiungere i suoi scopi e il timore che implicavano la sua amica e non lui era davvero grandi.  
Silenzio, non si udiva nulla, solo il rumore del respiro dell'umano. Zero non riusciva ad accettare, diveniva sempre più difficile fidarsi del vampiro, però una parte di lui, voleva dire di si, il suo cuore – e non solo quello – desiderava la compagnia di Kaname più di ogni altra cosa al mondo ma la sua ragione lo impediva.  
«Si... andiamo.» disse infine il ragazzo di getto.  
I suoi sentimenti avevano preso il sopravvento e non era riuscito a far nulla per reprimerli. Gli sembrava che il suo cuore gridasse a più non posso che doveva stare con Kaname, sembrava quasi che quella parte di se stesso credesse nei sentimenti che provava il vampiro, era come se solo la sua “mente” ne dubitasse.  
A quale doveva dei due doveva dare retta? Era combattuto, fin troppo per poter prendere una vera decisione.  
I due si allontanarono dall'albero dove l'umano fino pochi minuti prima stava riposando.  
Kaname fece un gesto che Zero non si sarebbe mai aspettato – almeno non dal capoclasse della Nightclass – gli prese la mano stingendola stretta alla sua.  
L'hunter avvertì come una scossa che gli inondò tutto il corpo, una sensazione unica che non aveva mai provato toccando una persona. Era stato solo il tocco di Kaname che lo faceva emozionare così tanto.  
Sentiva il cuore battere e con esso avvertiva un pulsare frenetico all'interno del palmo e anche fra le dita.  
Il viso del ragazzo si fece rosso all'idea che anche l'altro avesse notato quell'insolita reazione. Cercò timidamente di guardargli il volto ma vide qualcosa di diverso dal solito.  
Il vampiro sembrava circondato da una particolare aura che lo faceva sembrare più bello agli occhi dell'hunter.  
Il suo cuore di Zero iniziò a battere più velocemente del solito, tanto da essere quasi insopportabile. Non era ancora abituato a una tale intensità di emozioni e sentimenti che per lui un semplice umano erano troppe.  
Staccò di scatto la mano da quella del del vampiro e si fermò di colpo sul sentiero.  
La paura che una volta stanco di lui Kaname andasse da Yuuki, prese il sopravvento e decise che il purosangue non l'avrebbe avuta vinta. Non avrebbe permesso a quest'ultimo di prendersi gioco di lui e dei suoi sentimenti e lui avrebbe cercato di non far si che quello che provava prendesse in sopravvento e decise così di reprimere tutto l'amore che c'era nel suo cuore.  
Il capoclasse della Nightclass cercò di avvicinarsi al ragazzo ma quest'ultimo lo fermò puntandogli addossa la sua Blody Rose.  
«… Zero, cosa ti prende?» domandò Kaname un po' deluso da gesto «Non dobbiamo andare cercare Yuuki assieme?»  
«Cercatela da solo Yuuki!» disse riponendo l'arma e andando via nel dormitorio.  
Il capofamiglia dei Kuran, incominciò a correre verso l'edifico dove era sicuro che l'amato fosse andato.  
A quel punto voleva – doveva – sapere perché il ragazzo fosse scappato via così, aveva capito che non c'erano speranze per loro due, perché Zero pensava ancora a Yuuki ma doveva sentirlo dire da lui altrimenti nulla avrebbe più avuto significato.  
  
Zero aumentò la velocità della sua andatura e arrivando perfino a correre, si era reso conto che Kaname lo inseguiva e non voleva essere raggiunto  
Non poteva vederlo quando il suo cuore era ancora così agitato, se l'avesse visto non avrebbe più retto e poi cosa doveva dirgli? “ti amo troppo da non riuscire più a sopportare che un giorno andrai via e mi lascerai per Yuuki?” sicuramente si sarebbe messo a ridere di gusto raggiunto il suo scopo avrebbe fatto esattamente così, perché per l'hunter era quello lo scopo n'era certo, farlo innamorare per allontanarlo dalla ragazza. Dall'inizio aspettava quel giorno, anche quella dichiarazione e il primo bacio, facevano parte del suo piano.  
Si sfiorò le labbra con il l'indice della mano destra, rintracciandone il contorno.  
Con quelle lebbra aveva baciato più volte Kaname e gli ritornò in mente anche il primo e il sapore del loro sangue unito, si erano morsi a vicenda quella volta, forse era la loro inesperienza e le loro zanne avevano fatto sanguinare qualcosa. Col tempo non avevano più avuto un'esperienza simile, un po' gli era mancata quella e avrebbe voluto ripeterla.  
“ non devo più pensare a quello che c'è stato! Ho deciso di non farmi più coinvolgere”  
  
Kaname aveva nel frattempo raggiunto i dormitori seguendo la scia l'asciata dall'odore di Zero, era certo che fosse li dentro, sentiva la sua presenza proprio verso l'entrata.  
«Zero!» gridò il vampiro, senza rendersi conto che avrebbe potuto svegliare gli altri studenti.  
Non gli importava nulla in quel momento, a parte il guardian.  
Gli studenti della Cross Accademy, avrebbero anche potuto scoprire tutto su quella scuola e a lui non avrebbe fatto ne caldo e ne freddo, visto che l'unica cosa che desiderava era stare con l'hunter e in suo confronto tutto quello che lo circondava non aveva senso.  
Il vampiro riuscì ad intravedere la figura del guardian entrare all'interno del dormitorio, d'istinto decise di seguirlo.  
L'hunter iniziò a correre quasi a caso per i lunghi corridoi, voleva allontanarsi il più possibile ma fu inutile, dovunque andasse sentiva sempre il vampiro alla costole.  
Zero si fermarsi improvvisamente, aveva sentito la presenza di Yuuki nei paraggi.  
«Zero...» disse Kaname vedendo che l'altro non si voltava.  
«Perché sei qui Kaname?» domandò il ragazzo restando di spalle «è meglio se vai nel tuo dormitorio, i vampiri non dovrebbero girare fuori di notte.»  
«Non scherzare Zero! Io sono qui perché voglio una spiegazione.»  
«E di cosa?»  
«Del tuo comportamento!»  
«Ma figurati un po' se do una spiegazione a un vampiro come te.»  
Kaname non poteva credere alle parole dell'hunter, non furono quelle in se per se ad infastidirlo ma il tono con cui le disse. Era stato freddo e distaccato, sembrava tornato al loro rapporto di qualche tempo prima e lui non voleva affatto che le cose tornassero come in quei giorni.  
«Yuuki è qua fuori.» disse rivolto al vampiro.  
Kaname non riuscì ad afferrare il vero senso di quella frase, restò fermo con lo sguardo fisso nel punto in cui le spalle dell'hunter si allontanarono definitivamente da lui..  
  
Fuori dal cancello dell'accademia, due ragazzi, fissavano l'interno dell'edificio.  
Uno di loro aveva due occhi blu pieni di luce, non riuscivano a nascondere la felicità che provava, lui era Morihiko Shirakawa* l'ultimo sopravvissuto di un antica famiglia di purosangue, sterminata da alcuni suoi simili per via di un conflitto fra le famiglie  
«Dalla prossima settimana studieremo in questa scuola. Tatsuhiko non sei contento?» Disse quasi euforicamente, era felice di essere stato ammesso alla Cross Accademy, avrebbe conosciuto tante persone differenti e avrebbe potuto trovare tanti amici.  
Osservando bene il volto del ragazzo che si trovava la suo fianco i suoi due occhi castani scurissimi lo fissavano con aria quasi di rimprovero. Era abituato a quello sguardo e lo sapeva che era solo preoccupato per lui.  
«… Morihiko-sama, lo sa che non possiamo farci scoprire?» disse l'altro  
«Ma su dai, dobbiamo vivere a pieno la vita da studenti! Ci sarà da divertici vedrai.»  
Tatsuhiko fissava il giovane vampiro e si domandava se uno come lui, così allegro e vivace fosse in grado sul serio di vivere in un luogo come quella scuola dove i vampiri cercavano di vivere pacificamente con gli umani. Il suo padrone non ne aveva conosciuto nessuno e non sapeva alla fine come si sarebbe comportato, poteva scoprire un nuovo lato del suo carattere che non aveva mai visto nemmeno lui e la cosa in fondo gli interessava.  
Quei grandi occhi blu di Morihiko trasmettevano gioia, una gioia immensa, tanto che alla fine contagiavano anche gli stava intorno, compreso lui.  
Si avvicinò al fianco del ragazzino, poggiando una mano sulla sua testa, e incominciando ad accarezzarla dolcemente.  
Riusciva a sentire un dolce profumo provenire dai capelli di quei capelli neri con riflessi di quello stupendo blu, come i suoi occhi. Quello era l'odore del suo padrone, l'odore che tanto amava.  
«Morihiko-sama lei deve capire che questo non è gioco.»  
«Lo so, ma... io ho vissuto troppo tempo da solo... senza nessuno intorno, a parte te che in tutti questi anni mi sei stato vicino e ti ringrazio per questo... Io voglio solo farmi dei nuovi amici e con loro creare esperienza uniche e indimenticabili.»  
«Lei a tutto il diritto di fare queste cose ma dobbiamo essere cauti.» disse rivolto al giovane purosangue. «Ora torniamo in albergo che domani abbiamo da fare.»  
«Va bene Tatsuhiko!» disse con un bellissimo sorriso stampato sul volto.  
Quell'espressione felice non era cambiata mai sul volto del padrone, nonostante tutto quello che aveva passato non era mai apparso nemmeno un velo di tristezza in tutti quegli anni ma Tatsuhiko lo sapeva, che quella era solo una maschera creata dal suo padrone per far si che gli altri non si preoccupassero per lui lo sapeva che in fondo era un ragazzino fragile e insicuro. Aveva bisogno di una persona al suo fianco e lui aveva promesso di proteggerlo, e doveva anche mantene la promessa che fece quel giorno ai genitori del purosangue.  
La guardia del corpo si accorse che Morihiko era stanco, infetti erano già due giorni che non dormiva per via del viaggio e solo quella mattina erano giunti in città, lo prese sulle spalle. Sentì il suo padrone sussurrare qualcosa al suo orecchio ma non riuscì a capire bene cosa volesse dirgli e poco dopo si appisolò.


	6. Quando Yuuki si rese conto che i sentimenti che aveva provato per tutto il tempo erano solo illusioni.

Zero l'aveva mollato, così su due piedi senza dargli nemmeno una spiegazione e fu quella la cosa che gli fece più male, avrebbe voluto sentire da lui una scusa qualsiasi, anche la più banale del mondo, almeno si sarebbe rassegnato semplicemente e se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione, ma in quel modo era stato ferito dappertutto, sentimentalmente, psicologicamente e anche il suo fisico ne stava risentendo almeno era solo una sua sensazione.  
Quello che gli fece capire che l'hunter non lo desiderasse affatto, era stata quella frase, “Yuuki è qua fuori.” aveva percepito che una volta che si sarebbe allontanato l'altro sarebbe andato direttamente dall'amica.  
La cosa lo faceva imbestialire, non voleva che Yuuki avesse quel ragazzo, lei poteva avere chiunque volesse, tranne Zero. L'hunter era suo, era stato deciso dal giorno in cui gli aveva donato il suo sangue.  
Il calore e la sensazione che avvertì quando le zanne gli perforarono il collo, il battito del cuore che accelerò di colpo, la visione del ragazzo che succhiava voglioso quel liquido rosso, i brividi che gli percorrevano tutto il collo, un piacere che nessuno gli aveva mai fatto provare. In quel preciso istante, capì che era sempre stato innamorato di Zero e di essere stato sempre geloso del rapporta che aveva con Yuuki  
Si sentiva un verme provando quello stupido sentimento che lo spingeva quasi ad odiare quella ragazza, ma non poteva provare per Yuuki tutto quell'odio, non voleva farlo però la sua possessività verso l'ex umano era più forte di quel che immaginasse e non riusciva a sopportarlo.  
Quando stava inseguendo l'hunter, non sentì la presenza di Yuuki, talmente tanno che era annebbiato dall'amato, non si era nemmeno reso conto che la fanciulla fosse in dolce compagnia.  
Solo quando uscì fuori dal dormitorio vide chiaramente quello che era successo fra Aidou e la ragazza dalla quale lui sarebbe dovuto tornare.  
Hanabusa la stava baciando e lei sembrava ricambiare quel gesto, li vedeva chiaramente in preda a qualcosa che gli era molto famigliare, e a quel punto qualcosa cambiò in lui.  
Era furioso, furioso di come Yuuki si stesse comportano in quell'istante, era come un tradimento quello, non tanto nei suoi confronti ma ai sentimenti di Zero che stava per tornare da lei. La odiò sul serio, la odiò per la prima volta in vita sua.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto andare da lei e dirgli se si rendesse conto di quello che stesse facendo, del dolore che avrebbe potuto causare al suo amico e sopratutto che era a causa sua se lui l'aveva perso, ma non lo fece, aveva ancora il suo autocontrollo. Tornò semplicemente nel dormitorio luna.  
Dentro di lui sperò che quella serata che aveva appena trascorso fosse tutto un sogno e l'indomani tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.  
  
Dopo essersi accertato che Kaname si fosse allontanato quel tanto che bastasse per non essere raggiunto, Zero uscì fuori per andare da Yuuki.  
Non sapeva se quello che il vampiro gli aveva detto fosse vero, gli poteva anche aver mentito e il fatto che fosse il preside avesse chiesto di loro poteva anche essere stata solo una scusa ma non gli costava niente accettarsene, così andò a chiamare la guardian.  
  
Yuuki non si era resa conto di quello che era accaduto poco prima all'interno dell'edificio, era stata troppo presa dal suo senpai e da qual bacio.  
Era stato qualcosa di unico, il suo stomaco era tutto attorcigliato e il cuore non aveva cessato di battere a quella velocità incredibile nemmeno per un singolo secondo.  
Non riuscì a comprendere cosa fossero quei sentimenti, era più forte del batticuore che provava quando vedeva Kaname e molto più intensi dei sentimenti che nutriva per Zero.  
Erano tutti diversi l'uno dall'altro ma non riusciva a capire quale fosse la differenza, era sempre stata convinta di amare il purosangue ed era certa che quello che provava per l'hunter fosse qualcosa di simile, ma quello che aveva provato per il senpai era qualcosa che non poteva essere paragonato con nessuno dei due e si domandò se fosse quello in realtà l'amore.  
Si sentì molto confusa in quell'istante, non sapeva cosa fosse reale e cosa fosse in realtà solo una sua illusione. Capì soltanto che doveva appoggiarsi a quello che doveva far chiarezza sui suoi sentimenti il più presto possibile.  
  
Il vampiro staccò dolcemente le labbra da quelle della ragazza, appena posò lo sguardo sul suo volto notò il rossore delle guance e quelli strani occhi molto confusi  
Si pentì subito di quello che aveva fatto, era stato uno stupido ad agire in quel modo, doveva aspettare che fosse pronta per quello, anche se lei aveva dato il suo consenso sentiva di aver corso un po' troppo.  
Le accarezzò la testa sperano che la perdonasse, ma quel gesto servì solo a farle aumentare la sua confusione.  
Kaname le aveva sempre accarezzato nello stesso punto quando era bambina, proprio come stava facendo ora Aidou, aveva sempre avvertito un forte tepore nel petto, caldo, dolce e anche in qualche modo familiare, mentre ora avvertiva un forte attorcigliamento allo stomaco, quasi da farle male, ma in modo davvero piacevole  
«Yuuki, prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi.» disse baciandole la fronte «Buonanotte, e sogni d'oro.» Spostò la testa verso il suo orecchio per poi sussurrare qualcosa con una voce davvero gentile ma allo stesso tempo profonda «Ti amo.» fu quello che la ragazza ascoltò.  
Sentendo quelle parole Yuuki si stinse la giacca verso la fonte di uno stranissimo calore, forte, intenso e quanto di più bello avesse mai sentito all'interno del suo corpo.  
«Buonanotte anche a te Aidou-senpai!» lo salutò agitando timidamente la mano.  
Un dolce sorriso si dipinse sul volto della ragazza, lo stesso che sfoggiava quando era bambina ogni volta che vedeva il suo salvatore.  
Si mise a riflettere molto su Kaname, sull'origine del loro rapporto e dal giorno in cui lui le salvò la vita. Lei gli era riconoscente era grazie al purosangue se ora era viva e si trovava alla Cross Accademy,  
“riconoscente” pensò fra se e se “e se quello che provo per Kaname sia solo quello?” Era la prima volta che ci pensava sul serio, aveva sempre creduto di essere innamorata di quell'uomo e mai si era soffermata se lei in realtà non si fosse solo illusa di amarlo per come l'aveva trattata da bambina. Lei gli voleva bene, un bene profondo intriso di rispetto, ammirazione, devozione, ma tutto quello che provava non era amore. E quello che nutriva invece per Zero ancora non le era del tutto chiaro, ma pensandoci si rese conto alla fine che si trattava solo di semplice amicizia. Le restava solo capire cos'era quello che aveva provato per Aidou, ma non riuscì a pensarci, visto che furono interrotti dalla voce dell'hunter.  
«Yuuki!» la chiamò.  
La ragazza si voltò non riuscendo a nascondere la sua espressione sorridente.  
Un lama tagliò in due il cuore di Zero, lo trafisse facendogli sentire un dolore inimmaginabile, fortissimo, intenso, insopportabile.  
Quell'espressione era la stessa che Yuuki faceva ogni volta che vedeva Kaname, ma quella volta aveva qualcosa di più vivo, doveva senz'altro essere successo qualcosa fra loro due.  
“lo sapevo” si limitò a pensare il ragazzone  
Doveva averlo visto senz'altro, proprio come aveva immaginato il purosangue era tornato da lei, ma non si accorse che quella che c'era non era la presenza del purosangue ma di un altro vampiro che frequentava la Nightclass. Era stato cieco, annebbiato dal proprio dolore e dalle sue convinzioni tanto da non rendersi del grande abbaglio avuto.  
Decise di far finta che lui con Kaname non avesse mai avuto a che fare, che non ci fosse mai stato niente fra loro e che non fosse geloso del rapporto che c'era fra lui e Yuuki. Avrebbe dovuto fare un grosso sforzo per riuscirci e non sentiva di essere in grado di farcela.  
Non riusciva a mentire così bene a se stesso, non poteva e non era in grado di negare che con il vampiro non ci fosse stato nulla, tutti quei meravigliosi baci che tanto aveva amato non avrebbero mai abbandonato i suoi ricordi e tanto meno il suo cuore, e il ricordo di lui lo avrebbe abbandonato tanto facilmente.  
«Zero!» fece la ragazza avvicinandosi con quell'aria felice, sorridendo come fosse al settimo cielo  
Non lo sopportava quel sorriso, non l'aveva mai sopportato, gli rinfacciava ogni volta che lui non si sarebbe mai potuto intromettere fra di loro,.  
«Yuuki!» disse freddamente «Il direttore ci cercava.»  
La ragazza non poté credere che l'amico avesse usato un tono così gelido nei suoi confronti. Doveva essere successo qualcosa per farlo parlare in quel modo, ma una parte di lei sentiva che non aveva il diritto di chiedergli una cosa simile e non sapeva nemmeno lei come mai il motivo di quella sensazione. Decise di non chiedergli nulla, conoscendolo, era certa che non avrebbe nemmeno risposto.  
«Dobbiamo andare nel suo ufficio! Muoviti!»  
Forse aveva visto baciare lei e Aidou e si chiese se poteva essere geloso del rapporto che avevano. Zero non aveva mai potuto sopportare i vampiri e sapeva che Hanabusa non era un'eccezione.  
Eppure anche lui ne aveva baciato uno e la visione di quel bacio era qualcosa d'insolito ora che ci ripensava, l'hunter che odiava i vampiri non avrebbe mai baciato uno come il purosangue, doveva esserci qualcosa che lei non riusciva a comprendere.  
La ragazza sospirò dal fatto che era l'unica a non capire alcune cose, ma sapeva che un giorno queste cose le sarebbero sembrate più semplici da comprendere, doveva solo aspettare di crescere e maturare.


	7. atto vII

Era passata ormai una settimana da quando Zero l'aveva lasciato in quel modo.  
Kaname era morto la settimana scorsa, il suo petto non batteva più talmente che era distrutto, riusciva a contare uno a uno tutti i frammenti che avvertiva, diecimila.  
Il suo corpo ormai era solo un involucro di qualcosa che non era più al mondo, faceva quello che doveva fare solo perché era diventata la sua maschera.  
Nessuno si rese conto del suo stato d'animo, nemmeno Takuma il suo migliore amico.  
Il purosangue non era il tipo da mostrare le sue emozioni agli altri, era abituato a nascondere quello che sentiva da quando i suoi genitori erano stati uccise, e tanto meno l'avrebbe fatto in quel momento orribile.  
Soffriva da matti e la colpa era sia di Zero che di Yuuki, il primo voleva l'amica, mentre l'altra che gliel'aveva portato via e come se non bastasse si metteva ad amoreggiare con Hanabusa. Lui non avrebbe impedito alla ragazza di amare chi volesse, ma lei aveva portato via la persona più importante per lui e stava male anche per l'amato che di sicuro era ignaro di tutto.  
  
Il purosangue fissava in quel momento un liquido rosso all'interno di un bicchiere, era una pillola di sangue quella che doveva bere.  
Gli servivano energie, ma il suo corpo si rifiutava di prenderle. Ormai il suo unico desiderio era almeno per una volta assaggiare il sangue di Zero prendendolo direttamente dal suo collo.  
Immaginava il sapore, la sensazione che gli avrebbe dato prelevarlo e avrebbe cercato di far provare all'altro le stesse sensazioni che provò quando gli aveva donato lui il sangue.  
“Zero...” pensò il vampiro mentre nella mente si materializzarono le immagini del suo amato.  
Si sfiorò il collo nel preciso unto dove l'altro l'aveva azzannato, se si concentrava in quel modo riusciva ancora ad avvertire i canini del ragazzo.  
«Zero.» sussurrò quasi fra di se «Zero.» aumentò un po' la voce «Zero» disse mentre con l'altra mano si portò il bicchiere alla bocca.  
Riusciva a bere soltanto se immaginava che quello fosse il sangue che tanto bramava, non aveva lo stesso sapore n'era certo ma almeno aveva l'illusione che potesse essere il suo, ma durava pochissimo.  
«Questo non è il suo sangue!» disse lanciando il bicchiere contro il muro si frantumo come ormai lo era anche il suo cuore.  
“Zero perché?!” pensò disperatamente stringendo il volto fra le mani “Perché i miei sentimenti non ti hanno raggiunto? ... Perché mi hai ridotto in questo stato?! ... Perché Yuuki mi ti ha portato via così?”  
Nonostante il dolore che avvertiva fosse tanto insopportabile e la disperazione lo rendeva completamente folle, non avrebbe mai cercato di dimenticare l'hunter, anche se significava provare tutto quelle cose, sarebbe morto felicemente se la cause fossero i suoi sentimenti e lui in quel momento era già di essere arrivato al suo limite, anzi era già morto la settimana precedente.

Per l'intera settimana Zero era stato chiuso nel suo alloggio, non era uscito ne per andare a lezione ne per i turni di ronda. Era convinto più che mai che la soluzione migliore fosse lasciare quel lavoro.  
Era convinto della sua scelta, in quel modo non avrebbe visto ne Yuuki e ne Kaname.  
Anche se cercava di mentire a sestesso, i suoi sogni non riuscivano a tacere e mostravano quello che realmente provava. Il suo subconscio riusciva a scavare a fondo fin dentro il suo animo per fargli capire quello che realmente provava e voleva.

«Kaname!» disse il ragazzo avvertendo le braccia del vampiro cingergli la vita «Lasciami!»  
«Zero...» sussurrò al suo orecchio il vampiro con un tono dannatamente sexy. «Voglio farlo con te... ti desidero...»  
Al ragazzo era sembrato che quelle parole non fossero del tutto sincere, ma anche sapendo che stava mentendo non riuscì a resistere e si lasciò andare.  
Sentì le mani del purosangue sbottonargli lentamente la divisa per poi iniziare a fare la stessa cosa con la camicia.  
Mentre rimuoveva i suoi abiti sentì le labbra del vampiro sul collo baciarglielo e morderlo delicatamente senza bere il suo sangue, iniziò anche a giocare con un suo orecchio tormentandolo con la lingua e i suoi canini.  
Il suo corpo tremava a quei tocchi per nulla casti, ma passionali e allo stesso tempo dolci, stava sul serio perdendo il lume della sua ragione.  
«Ti amo Zero.» disse il vampiro con uno che non seppe decifrare.  
«… Anche... io... an.. anche ti a..mo.» disse il ragazzo stringendo le spalle verso di se.  
Il ragazzo si svegliò fissando il vuoto, con occhi addolorati.  
  
Di nuovo quel sogno, era ormai una settimana che sognava la stessa identica cosa, ricordava tutto dettagliatamente, ogni singola parola e gesto. Gli sembrava ogni giorno sempre così reale, ma tutte le volte mentiva a se stesso dicendo che non aveva sognato nulla o che fosse non avesse significato.  
Nonostante cercasse di nascondere i suoi sentimenti, il cuore di Zero continuava a battere per il suo amato purosangue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da questo capitolo non ci saranno più titoli


	8. Atto VIII

_**Atto VIII** _

Era passata ormai una settimana da quando Zero l'aveva lasciato in quel modo.  
Kaname era morto la settimana scorsa, il suo petto non batteva più talmente che era distrutto, riusciva a contare uno a uno tutti i frammenti che avvertiva, diecimila.  
Il suo corpo ormai era solo un involucro di qualcosa che non era più al mondo, faceva quello che doveva fare solo perché era diventata la sua maschera.  
Nessuno si rese conto del suo stato d'animo, nemmeno Takuma il suo migliore amico.  
Il purosangue non era il tipo da mostrare le sue emozioni agli altri, era abituato a nascondere quello che sentiva da quando i suoi genitori erano stati uccise, e tanto meno l'avrebbe fatto in quel momento orribile.  
Soffriva da matti e la colpa era sia di Zero che di Yuuki, il primo voleva l'amica, mentre l'altra che gliel'aveva portato via e come se non bastasse si metteva ad amoreggiare con Hanabusa. Lui non avrebbe impedito alla ragazza di amare chi volesse, ma lei aveva portato via la persona più importante per lui e stava male anche per l'amato che di sicuro era ignaro di tutto.  
  
Il purosangue fissava in quel momento un liquido rosso all'interno di un bicchiere, era una pillola di sangue quella che doveva bere.  
Gli servivano energie, ma il suo corpo si rifiutava di prenderle. Ormai il suo unico desiderio era almeno per una volta assaggiare il sangue di Zero prendendolo direttamente dal suo collo.  
Immaginava il sapore, la sensazione che gli avrebbe dato prelevarlo e avrebbe cercato di far provare all'altro le stesse sensazioni che provò quando gli aveva donato lui il sangue.  
“Zero...” pensò il vampiro mentre nella mente si materializzarono le immagini del suo amato.  
Si sfiorò il collo nel preciso unto dove l'altro l'aveva azzannato, se si concentrava in quel modo riusciva ancora ad avvertire i canini del ragazzo.  
«Zero.» sussurrò quasi fra di se «Zero.» aumentò un po' la voce «Zero» disse mentre con l'altra mano si portò il bicchiere alla bocca.  
Riusciva a bere soltanto se immaginava che quello fosse il sangue che tanto bramava, non aveva lo stesso sapore n'era certo ma almeno aveva l'illusione che potesse essere il suo, ma durava pochissimo.  
«Questo non è il suo sangue!» disse lanciando il bicchiere contro il muro si frantumo come ormai lo era anche il suo cuore.  
“Zero perché?!” pensò disperatamente stringendo il volto fra le mani “Perché i miei sentimenti non ti hanno raggiunto? ... Perché mi hai ridotto in questo stato?! ... Perché Yuuki mi ti ha portato via così?”  
Nonostante il dolore che avvertiva fosse tanto insopportabile e la disperazione lo rendeva completamente folle, non avrebbe mai cercato di dimenticare l'hunter, anche se significava provare tutto quelle cose, sarebbe morto felicemente se la cause fossero i suoi sentimenti e lui in quel momento era già di essere arrivato al suo limite, anzi era già morto la settimana precedente.

Per l'intera settimana Zero era stato chiuso nel suo alloggio, non era uscito ne per andare a lezione ne per i turni di ronda. Era convinto più che mai che la soluzione migliore fosse lasciare quel lavoro.  
Era convinto della sua scelta, in quel modo non avrebbe visto ne Yuuki e ne Kaname.  
Anche se cercava di mentire a sestesso, i suoi sogni non riuscivano a tacere e mostravano quello che realmente provava. Il suo subconscio riusciva a scavare a fondo fin dentro il suo animo per fargli capire quello che realmente provava e voleva.

«Kaname!» disse il ragazzo avvertendo le braccia del vampiro cingergli la vita «Lasciami!»  
«Zero...» sussurrò al suo orecchio il vampiro con un tono dannatamente sexy. «Voglio farlo con te... ti desidero...»  
Al ragazzo era sembrato che quelle parole non fossero del tutto sincere, ma anche sapendo che stava mentendo non riuscì a resistere e si lasciò andare.  
Sentì le mani del purosangue sbottonargli lentamente la divisa per poi iniziare a fare la stessa cosa con la camicia.  
Mentre rimuoveva i suoi abiti sentì le labbra del vampiro sul collo baciarglielo e morderlo delicatamente senza bere il suo sangue, iniziò anche a giocare con un suo orecchio tormentandolo con la lingua e i suoi canini.  
Il suo corpo tremava a quei tocchi per nulla casti, ma passionali e allo stesso tempo dolci, stava sul serio perdendo il lume della sua ragione.  
«Ti amo Zero.» disse il vampiro con uno che non seppe decifrare.  
«… Anche... io... an.. anche ti a..mo.» disse il ragazzo stringendo le spalle verso di se.  
Il ragazzo si svegliò fissando il vuoto, con occhi addolorati.  
  
Di nuovo quel sogno, era ormai una settimana che sognava la stessa identica cosa, ricordava tutto dettagliatamente, ogni singola parola e gesto. Gli sembrava ogni giorno sempre così reale, ma tutte le volte mentiva a se stesso dicendo che non aveva sognato nulla o che fosse non avesse significato.  
Nonostante cercasse di nascondere i suoi sentimenti, il cuore di Zero continuava a battere per il suo amato purosangue.


	9. Atto IX

Yuuki correva per i corridoi, doveva assolutamente raggiungere la stanza di Zero.  
Quella mattina aveva ottenuto un permesso speciale dal preside per saltare le lezioni. Mancava poco più di un ora all'arrivo di Morihiko e dove convincerlo, lui era l'unico a parte lei che in quella scuola sapeva utilizzare le armi degli hunter. Mentre raggiungeva la camera dell'amico alcuni professori, l'avevano rimproverata per la sua velocità, sapeva che era sbagliato correre in quel modo per l'edificio, sopratutto perché lei un prefetto, ma quella era un'emergenza. Doveva assolutamente convincere il ragazzo a non abbandonare il proprio lavoro e sopratutto voleva accettarsi sul serio se la colpa di tutto quello fosse sua.  
L'hunter non era andato a lezione per tutta la settimana e nemmeno ad aiutarla nelle ronde, non riusciva a comprendere le motivazioni che l'avevano spinto ad assumere quel comportamento, le era sembrato che volasse scappare da quello che stava provando, un po' come aveva fatto lei quando aveva visto il bacio fra lui e Kaname.  
Appena arrivò vicino alla porta della stanza di Zero, si sistemò i capelli che per la corsa si erano tutti scompigliati, e tolse alcune foglie che il vento aveva fatto cadere sulla sua giacca, visto che una finestra era aperta. Fece un respiro profondo e avvicinò la mano alla porta iniziando a bussare, ma non ottenne risposta.  
«Zero!» disse la ragazza «So che sei dentro! Ti prego è urgente...»  
Gli occhi di Yuuki diventarono improvvisamente tristi, ormai la certezza era ovvia, era lei la causa del malumore, doveva aver fatto qualcosa senza nemmeno rendersene conto.  
«Zero, ti prego apri!» continuò ad insistere, finché non udì un cigolio, come se un corpo si spostasse sopra un letto.  
«Non ho niente da dire.» disse il ragazzo con un tono freddo e distaccato  
«Zero allora ci sei?» chiese la ragazza «lo sai, no? arriverà Morihiko...»  
«E allora? Ho deciso di non aiutare quegli sporchi vampiri. Questo è tutto Ora vattene!»  
L'hunter non voleva parlare con la ragazza, cosa doveva dirle? “la colpa di tutto è tua e di quel vampiro bugiardo?” si sentiva tradito da entrambi e il suo cuore non riusciva a tollerarlo. Era ancora a pezzi, quell'intera settimana di reclusione lontano da tutti non era servita per guarirlo, poteva solo mentire a se stesso dicendo che “quello non era nulla” che “stava bene” che quel dolore era “solo un illusione” Tutto quello era inutile, la sua mente poteva negare tutto, ma il suo cuore che non riusciva a nascondergli nulla.  
Avrebbe voluto scappare, abbandonare tutto e andarsene via, dimenticarsi di tutto quello che lo circondava e poter vivere finalmente una vita senza essere circondato dai vampiri, andare in luogo dove non ci fossero ne Yuuki e Kaname per poter vivere una vita tranquilla e serena.  
«Zero... sono forse... io il problema?» chiese la ragazza abbassando la voce tanto che sembrava quasi un sussulto triste e doloroso.  
Zero riuscì a scorgere il cambiamento del tono dell'amica, si alzò dal letto ma restò alzato osservando con gli occhi i suoi piedi e lo sguardo era furioso, cercava di contenere la sua rabbia stringendo i pugni ma facendo quello non poteva trattenerla.  
Se sapeva che con il suo comportamento gli stava facendo solo male, allora perché l'aveva cercato? Sapeva che stava soffrendo per colpa sua, a quanto pare lei l'aveva capito, però come aveva compreso quello poteva benissimo anche capire che doveva stargli lontano altrimenti sul serio non avrebbe più retto.  
Il ragazzo sempre con lo sguardo basso si avvicinò alla finestra, facendo finta che Yuuki non fosse fuori. Voleva cambiare aria, il vento sul viso gli dava un po' di sollievo, anche se solo momentaneo.  
Mentre osservava il solito panorama, Zero vide qualcosa d'insolito, un corvo che volava attorno ad un albero. Era un uccello con un bellissimo piumaggio nero con un insolita sfumatura che andava in uno strano marrone. L'uccello si avvicinò incredibilmente a lui, tanto che iniziò a fissarlo negli occhi. Quelli dell'animale erano di un colore intenso, un blu davvero insolito carico di un incredibile bellezza.  
L'osservò per interi secondi come se quello sguardo l'avesse scrutato all'interno di lui, ebbe la sensazione che fosse riuscito a leggergli qualcosa, ma un essere vivente non era capace di tanto Poco dopo l'uccello andò via sul tetto dell'edificio dove lo sguardo di Zero non riuscì a raggiungerlo.  
«Zero, se sono io problema, mi dici cos'ho fatto?» chiese la ragazza confusa.  
Aveva capito di essere lei il problema, era bastato il silenzio dell'altro per averne la certezza. «Io, non lo riesco a capire... non ho fatto nulla...»  
Il ragazzo sentì il corvo gracchiare e una voce rimbombare nella stanza, ma non conosceva che stesse parlando «Devi uccidere quella ragazza!» . «Fatti controllare dalle tue emozioni e uccidila!»  
La mente di Zero di svuotò completamente, in un istante senza nemmeno rendersene conto si ritrovò fuori dalla porta e sentì crescere in lui una forza omicida che mai aveva sentito prima. Le mani non rispondevano ai suoi comandi, a gran velocità afferrarono il collo dell'amica stingendolo più forte che poteva.  
«“Non ho fatto nulla”? Riesci a dire solo questo? Sai quanto male mi ha fatto il tuo comportamento? Sai quanto sto soffrendo per colpa tua? E tu dici “non ho fatto nulla”?»  
La ragazza non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi, Zero sembrava impazzito. Gli occhi erano del colore del sangue, ma molto più spenti di quelli che era solita vedere quando gli donava il suo sangue.  
“sta degradando?” si domandò fra di lei la ragazza, “Se fosse stato quello il motivo avrebbe già iniziato a bere il mio sangue... allora... cosa...”.  
«Hai idea io in questa settimana cos'ho patito! Vederti ogni giorno gironzolare con quel sorriso beota dipinto sul volto!» fece il ragazzo stingendo ancora la presa «Sei felice vero? Mentre la mia di felicità è andata perduta per sempre a causa di tua e di quello stupido vampiro.»  
«...Coff...Coff... Ze...ro... so...soffoco....» Alla ragazza mancava il respiro, le mani dell'amico stavano ostruendo l'aria che non arrivava ai polmoni.  
Non riusciva a credere che proprio lui le stesse facendo quello, una belva malvagia si era impossessato di lui, una cosa sapeva quello in realtà non era Zero, però si chiedeva se quello che faceva e diceva poteva essere spinto dalla gelosia? Possibile che avesse visto lei e Aidou e non avesse retto? Negli ultimi tempi, prima che iniziassero le lezioni dei vampiri, quest'ultimo andava sempre a trovarla e salutarla con dei baci e lei non poteva far al meno di sorridere, forse doveva essere stato proprio questo il disagio dell'amico.  
Nello stesso istante in cui sentì quella presenza ostile, Kaname si diresse verso il dormitorio Sole.  
Quello era un nemico non c'era dubbio, avvertiva che stava tramando qualcosa e aveva la sensazione che avrebbe coinvolto il suo Zero. Doveva fermalo, per questo decise di andare da lui, per fermare il vampiro e assicurarsi che all'hunter non succedesse nulla.  
“Zero fai attenzione!” pensò il purosangue.  
Decise di raggiungerlo per assicurarsi che stesse bene, non poteva immaginare che qualcuno gli potesse fare del male e in più voleva chiarire quella situazione, non voleva più vivere nella menzione, se non lo amava lo doveva chiarirlo una volta per tutte, anche se avrebbe sofferto avrebbe saputo la vera causa.  
Il purosangue più si avvicinava e più si rendeva conto che il nemico era un vampiro, ma non riuscì a riconoscere il suo livello, fino a quando non sentì attivarsi il suo potere.  
Era strano, somigliava molto a quello dei purosangue quando tenevano sotto controllo i vampiri di rango inferiore, però quello aveva una particolarità insolita, infatti gli era sembrato che fosse una sorta di ipnosi come se riuscisse a controllare delle persone solo attraverso la voce.  
Kaname rabbrividì per la paura che potesse succedere di nuovo qualcosa al ragazzo, già la sua famiglia era stata sterminata per colpa di Shizuka e ora di nuovo uno di loro sembrava intenzionato a fargli del male. Doveva raggiungerlo il più presto possibile.  
Era mattina e lui lo sapeva, il dormitorio era pieno di ragazze, che a quell'ora dovevano già essere andate a lezione, per anche loro così come tutti gli altri studenti erano in pericolo e toccava a lui difenderli, però a lui interessava alla fine proteggere solo il suo amato.  
“No Zero! Devo fare presto!” pensò il vampiro aumentando la sua velocità  
Arrivò troppo tardi, il guardian stava aggredendo l'amica. Rimase scioccato da quella scena. Quello non era Zero, sapeva che quel ragazzo non avrebbe mai alzato le mani su Yuuki.  
E rimase anche scioccato nel vedere il suo aspetto, aveva il viso completamente scavato ed era segnato da due grosse e profonde occhiaie, violacee. Doveva aver passato un brutto periodo, la colpa probabilmente era di quella ragazza, come aveva immaginato doveva averla vista con Aidou anche lui.  
«Lasciala stare!» disse il purosangue sperando di farlo calmare.  
«Ku...ra...n...»  
Zero fece cadere dalle sue mani la ragazza che era svenuta pochi secondi prima, portandosele davanti agli occhi e osservandoli quasi disgustate.  
“Cos'ho fatto!” pensò il ragazzo “Io ho davvero cercato di uccidere Yuuki? Ho sul serio alzato le mie mani su di lei? Si sono mosse da sole, ricordo solo il gesto ma non ero in me... Non ero io...”  
Si voltò verso Kaname, tenendo lo sguardo basso, non voleva che i loro occhi si incrociassero, non era sicura se avrebbe retto al suo sguardo.  
«Kuran-senpai ... cosa ci fai qui? Non devi girare per il dormitorio è proibito.»  
«Ero preoccupata per voi.» disse posando lo sguardo sul corpo della ragazza.  
Con al coda dell'occhio vide che Kaname si avvicinò alla sua amica, sempre Yuuki, lui pensava sempre e solo a quella ragazza, non aveva speranze, non ne aveva mai avute.  
Un'ulteriore fitta al suo cuore si aggiunse alle precedenti, facendolo annegare ancora una volta in quell'amore a senso unico.  
«Ma cosa stavi facendo? Perché hai cercato di ucciderla?» chiese il purosangue avvicinandosi all'hunter per vedere se ricordava qualche dettaglio di quello che era successo.  
“non avvicinarti” pensò il ragazzo.  
Il vampiro lo mise a disagio, era troppo vicino e non riuscì a tenere lo sguardo lontano per troppo tempo, sentendo l'odore di Kaname, poté fare al meno di non fissarlo.  
Forse era stata la lontananza ma gli sembrò che fosse più bello di quel ricordasse, i suoi capelli gli sembravano più accesi, il suo profumo più intenso, le sue labbra più invitanti.  
Il suo corpo sembrava quasi che gli volesse saltargli addosso, abbandonarsi a lui come nei suoi sogni, ma non voleva cadere nel suo tranello e il fatto che si fosse precipitato dall'amica era una prova che era lei ad avergli rubato il suo cuore, doveva controllarsi ma fece una fatica enorme.  
«Allora Zero?»  
Alla domanda di Kaname non sapeva come rispondere e cosa doveva dirgli, che non si era reso conto di quello che stava facendo anche se ricordava tutto?  
Non gli avrebbe mai creduto anche se avrebbe in qualche modo avuto il coraggio di parlare, ma lui non n'aveva la forza per farlo perché non riusciva a capire più nulla. Il suoi occhi anche se aveva fatto di tutto per tenerli lontani, si erano persi in quelli del purosangue e vedeva chiaramente che il volto del suo senpai era troppo vicino al suo.  
«Zero...»  
Il naso di Kaname sfiorò il suo collo, annusando la pelle dell'amato, voleva baciarlo, morderlo e bere il sangue che tanto desiderava e Zero era lì a pochi centimetri doveva solo inserire le sue zanne nel collo del ragazzo e fargli provare le stesse sensazioni provate da lui.  
Incominciò leccando la pelle, ne sentiva il sapore e non riusciva a descriverlo, era unico, forte, intenso e terribilmente provocante.  
Il ragazzo rabbrividì, non in modo spiacevole era stato una sensazione stupenda, la lingua di Kaname per proprio come la ricordava, fredda e morbida. Stava quasi per perdere la testa ma fece un respiro profondo per controllarsi.  
«Non voglio vederti mai più!» disse cercando di spingere il vampiro.  
Non era riuscito lui ad allontanare il vampiro, era stato quest'ultimo di sua volontà a farlo.  
Kaname guardò il viso di Zero, notato la confusione che traspariva sul suo viso, era certo che gli fosse piaciuto essere leccato, l'aveva sentito tremare ma c'era qualcosa di strano in quel ragazzo che in quel momento non riuscì a capire.  
Il vampiro cercò di afferrarlo per un braccio, voleva trattenerlo un po' non poteva credere alle parole dette del ragazzo, non avevano senso per lui se non le diceva guardandolo negli occhi ma non ci riuscì, afferrò solo leggermente la manica ma gli sfuggì dalle mani.  
L'hunter entrò nella stanza chiudendo la porte a chiave prima che il vampiro potesse prendersi nuovamente gioco di lui.  
«Zero...» sospirò Kaname non riuscendo a nascondere ne il suo dolore e la sua preoccupazione «Zero, ti prego... d'ora in avanti fai attenzione.»  
Il tono di Kaname era rivolto a lui? Era davvero preoccupato o l'aveva solamente immaginato? Il purosangue non poteva esserlo, almeno non per lui.  
«Non ti preoccupare, ci penso io a Yuuki!»  
Ecco, lo sapeva, Yuuki, Yuuki e solo Yuuki., Kaname era preoccupato solo per lei, lui non significava nulla per il vampiro doveva dimenticarlo al più presto ma sentiva che qualsiasi cosa che avrebbe fatto era impossibile.  
Era accaduto solo pochi minuti prima ma la lingua di Kaname gli mancava, voleva sentirla nuovamente sul suo collo e desiderava anche donare il suo sangue a quel vampiro, prima avrebbe tanto voluto offrirglielo ma non se l'era sentito farlo visto che l'altro amava la sua amica e non lui.  
La mano involontariamente andò a finire sul suo collo e si inumidì con la saliva del vampiro, si portò la mano verso il volto, e la tentazione di leccare quelle dita, il palmo impresse di Kaname, era terribilmente forte e non riuscì quasi a trattenersi, le portò a due centri dalle labbra per poi farla cadere come se non avesse più controllo su quel braccio.  
“Sono un idiota!” pensò mentre si asciugava le mani “ stavo per fare una cosa terribilmente stupida”  
Si mise a letto e sperò con tutto se stesso che tutto quello prima o poi sarebbe finito.  
«Interessante, vero piccolo? Kuran deve tenere davvero a quei due guardian, sopratutto la ragazza, sarà una buona esca.» disse un uomo baciando il becco del corvo che gracchiò.«E poi Morihiko si nasconderà qui... ho fatto fatto bene a seguire gli ordini del padrone.» finita l'ultima frase, scoppiò in una risata malefica  
il corvo spiccò il volo, l'uomo saltò su un albero raggiungendolo l'uccello e il viso di un ragazzo con lineamenti identici a quelli di Morihiko.


	10. Atto X

Si sentiva completamente a distrutto e solo perché aveva udito quelle parole “Non voglio vederti mai più!” erano la prova che non lo desiderava. Si era solo illuso che i suoi sentimenti raggiungessero l'hunter, in fondo l'aveva sempre saputo che lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare Yuuki.  
Kaname appoggiò le mani sulla superficie della porta in cui Zero si era rintanato per poi avvicinare anche un orecchio.  
Sentiva il respiro frenetico del ragazzo che cercava di prendere aria, se annusava l'aria il suo odore gli entrava dentro e il desiderio nei suoi confronti cresceva ed era insopportabile tanto il suo cuore finiva inevitabilmente per essere spezzato ancora, ormai non c'era più nel suo petto.  
“Addio Zero...” pensò il vampiro cercando di allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile.  
Prese Yuuki fra le braccia, stando attento a non essere rude. Si sentiva un po' irritato in quel momento.  
Si chiese se la sofferenza di quel ragazzo dipendesse dalla relazione che l'amica sembrava aver instaurata con Aidou, perché lui si era accorto della vicinanza che c'era stata fra i due. Non gli dispiaceva che la ragazza avesse un ragazzo, però, per Zero doveva essere davvero difficile da sopportare, voleva essere al suo posto per non farlo soffrire in quel modo, desiderava essere l'unico a sentire tutto quel dolore, ma era impossibile che ciò si avverasse.  
Prese Yuuki fra le braccia per potarla nella sua camera, doveva accettarsi che stesse bene una volta ripresa. Poteva pure essere la causa della sofferenza dell'amato ma era lo stesso una persone importante per lui.  
Mentre andava, il sapore del collo di Zero non abbandonava la sua bocca e il desiderio del sangue era aumentò tanto che gli sarebbe bastato un altro secondo per cadere in quella tentazione e quel tormento sarebbe finalmente cessato.  
“Dannazione!” pensò il vampiro “Mancava così poco, però lui... Zero...”  
Avrebbe voluto fermalo, però con quelle parole le sue speranze erano morte definitivamente e non riusciva a prenderlo con la forza, non se la sentiva di forzarlo, altrimenti sarebbe stato un trauma per Zero come quella volta quando Shizuka decise di fare di lui un ex umano.  
Poteva fare una sola cosa, sarebbe stato difficile ma doveva almeno provare e riuscire a dimenticarsi dell'hunter, magari tutto quel tormento l'avrebbe abbandonato.  
Non si accorse di essere già arrivato alla stanza della ragazza era stato così concentrato sul suo dolore e i suoi pensieri da non rendersi conto che averla già superata, non di molto, solo tre stanze e non ci volle molto per tornare indietro.  
La porta della camera non era chiusa a chiave così riuscì a entrare facilmente, appena varcò la soglia ripose la ragazza sul letto facendola distendere sotto le coperte.  
Decise di rimanere e aspettare il risveglio di Yuuki, sia perché la ragazza sarebbe potuta rimanere sconvolta nell'essere stata accattata da un amico, sia per avere informazioni su quello che era successo, magari ricordava qualche dettaglio utile.  
Poco dopo il vampiro sentì Yuuki agitarsi e vide che iniziò a muovere leggermente le dita e capì che stava quasi per svegliarsi e non ci volle molto per la ragazza riprendere i sensi.  
  
Aveva la vista offuscata, non riusciva a bene dove si trovava, riusciva solo ad avvertire qualcosa di familiare sotto di lei, era senza dubbio un materasso, il suo per l'esattezza, quindi doveva essere nella sua stanza.  
Per vedere chiaramente Yuuki iniziò a strofinarsi gli occhi, ma non riuscì a muovere il braccio destro, sentiva un dolore fortissimo dalla spalla fino al gomito , infatti usò solo la sinistra.  
Avvertiva anche un forte dolore al collo e una leggera difficoltà nel respirare. Solo a quel punto si ricordò quello che era successo. Zero l'aveva attaccata dopo aver perso la testa, forse per la gelosia.  
La ragazza vide la figura del purosangue seduto sull'altro letto, quello della sua amica Yori. Si sentì sollevata leggermente, forse lui aveva riuscito a far calmare Zero.  
«Yuuki, come va?» chiese avvicinandosi.  
«Bene.» mentì, non se la sentiva di dirgli che le faceva male, pensava che forse avrebbe potuto prendersela con Zero.  
Kaname si accorse delle bugia della ragazza, ormai la conosceva talmente bene da capire quando mentiva e quando no. Si chiedeva perché la ragazza stava assumendo quell'atteggiamento, notava ogni volta un distacco da parte sua e questo un po' gli dispiaceva.  
Si avvicinò alla ragazza e come faceva sempre accarezzò la sua testa. Yuuki avvertì la stessa dolcezza e gentilezza di sempre ma nonostante questo il suo cuore era tranquillo. Ormai si rese conto dei suoi reali sentimenti, era innamorata di Aidou.  
“La prossima volta che lo incontro devo dirglielo.” pensò la ragazza sorridendo.  
«Sai cos'è successo? chiese il vampiro interropendo i pensieri della giovane.  
Era preoccupato terribilmente in ansia per quello che era successo, non voleva darlo a vedere, così cercò di tenere la voce il più normale possibile, ma il timore che il suo autocontrollo quel giorno gli sfuggisse era alto.  
«Con Zero? Chiese la ragazza con uno sguardo che sembrava addolorato e malinconico.  
«Sì.» fece lui annuendolo anche con la testa «Perché sei andata da lui?»  
«Volevo convincerlo a darmi una mano, sai con Shirakawa-san in arrivo il lavoro sarà il doppio e da sola non riuscirò a gestirlo... e poi... ero anche preoccupata per lui, avevo paura che fosse sceso di livello. Però mi ha attaccata...» notò l'espressione confusa sul volte della ragazza.  
«Cos'è successo esattamente?» ogni volta che parlava la preoccupazione aumentava sempre di più.  
«Stavo parlando, in verità pensavo già che stesse soffre tondo per qualcosa che avevo detto o fanno, ma quando gli ho detto che non sapevo nulla dopo un po' mi ha aggredita... penso fosse geloso di qualcosa.»  
Quella era un'altra prova, il cuore di Zero era di proprietà di Yuuki anche se sestultima non si era accorta della cosa.  
«Così all'improvviso?» chiese il vampiro, il timore era alle stesse.  
«Sì...» Yuuki chiuse gli occhi e qualche lacrima le scese dagli occhi, per poi iniziare a piangere «Kaname-sama quello non era Zero, non mi crederai forse, ma sono certa che non fosse lui..»  
Il capoclasse la strinse a se cercando di consolarla «Guarda che ci credo Yuuki, Zero non ti farebbe mai del male, lui ti vuole bene...» Il vampiro fece veramente fatica a controllare il tono e il suo more, ma sentì di non esserci riuscito, l'ultima frase sopratutto in cui fece tremare molto la voce. Cercò di riprendere presto il controllo ma dubitava di riuscirci «Non hai sentito nulla? Non so una voce voce? O qualche suono sospetto?»  
«Mmm, no nulla, solo il verso di un corvo.»  
«Un corvo?» chiese più a se stesso che a l'altra.  
Non c'erano mai stati corvi nei paraggi dell'accademia e questo era terribilmente sospetto, un brutto timore iniziò a tormentarlo, il presentimento che Zero fosse in pericolo e lui non sarebbe riuscito a salvarlo.  
Kaname guardò l'orologio che c'era nella stanza, si era fatto veramente tardi, doveva andare a prendere Morihiko e Tatsuhiko all'hotel e potarli alla classe.  
«Yuuki, ora ho un impegno e devo andare via.»  
Il vampiro ci pensò su, e decise che prima di lasciare la stanza era meglio rimuovere i ricordi di quello successo poco prima, era un modo per non far sconvolgerla.  
«Scusa Yuuki, ma credo che questa sia la cosa migliore per te.»  
Mentre usciva dalla stanza, decise di non odiare Yuuki per quello che stava provando Zero. L'aveva rifiutato perché era ancor innamorata dell'amica ma lei non aveva colpa per i sentimenti dell'altro e quindi non poteva provare sentimenti di quel genere, anche perché quella ragazza era la sua sorellina e per questo doveva proteggerla.  
  
Nel suo alloggio Zero non aveva fatto altro altro che pensare al vampiro, il suo volto non riusciva ad eliminarlo dalla mente e nemmeno riusciva a controllare quel battito frenetico.  
Era difficile smetterlo di amarlo, più di quanto avesse immaginato, era bastaso solo rivedere Kaname perché i suoi sentimenti crescessero, credeva che invece standogli lontano questi ultima si sarebbero placati e non che avvenisse il contrario.  
“Di questo passo, io... io non resisterò più...” pensò stingendosi il corpo nella braccia. “Lui vuole solo allontanami da Yuuki per poi tenerla tutta per se!” restò per qualche minuto in quella posizione rischiarendo un po' le idee “e se io facessi lo stesso? Se cercassi di tenerli lontani?” rimase quasi scioccato da quel suo stesso pensiero, non poteva fare una cosa simile, però se il vampiro lo faceva anche lui voleva trattarlo con quella stessa motivo, ne aveva tutto il diritto del mondo, per questo decise di entrare nella NightClass e avrebbe impedito con qualsiasi mezzo di farli avvicinare, perché Kaname era solo suo.


	11. atto xi

Morihiko dormiva sotto le lenzuola del del letto dell'hotel che da circa una settimana avevano prenotato, era disteso sul lato destro e come sempre abbracciava il cuscino stringendolo stretto al suo minuto corpo.  
Tatsuhiko lo osservava sorridendo con dolcezza, sembrava così sereno quando dormiva in quel modo, ma era certo che quello fosse il segno della sua insicurezza e aveva bisogno di aggrapparsi in qualche modo a qualcosa per combatterla, e in fondo desiderava essere lui il suo punto d'appoggio.  
Da quando aveva iniziato a prendersi cura del purosangue, quando era solo un neonato, aveva notato il suo attaccamento nei confronti dei genitori, e dei suoi cugini, erano tutto il suo mondo. Ricordava quanto fosse felice quando era con loro, ma da quando sua madre e suo padre erano morti quel bruttissimo giorno usava la sua allegria per non far notare la sua tristezza. Avrebbe voluto vederlo ancora felice come in quei giorni, con quella spensieratezza naturale e non forzata come aveva iniziato a mostragli negli ultimi tempi.  
Era quello il suo scopo alla fine, vederlo felice come un tempo, aveva deciso di iniziare a proteggerlo proprio per quel specifico motivo e anche perché aveva promesso ai suoi genitori di prendersi sempre cura finché non sarebbe diventato adulto e mancava ancora molto.  
Si stava facendo tardi, doveva destare Morihiko dal suo sonno, ma era difficile stava dormendo così profondamente e non amava risvegliare l'altro così presto, lo trovava sempre faticoso non che l'altro non si svegliasse ma era lui che non riusciva a farlo per non spezzare i bei sogni del ragazzo, aveva sempre avuto quella difficoltà, fin da quando lo conosceva, ma doveva farlo ugualmente.  
Iniziò ad accarezzargli leggermente la guancia, lo faceva ogni volta per non far si che il risveglio del ragazzo fosse brusco, credeva infatti se fosse avvenuto con dolcezza sarebbe stato molto più piacevole.  
«Morihiko-sama...» sussurrò dolcemente all'orecchio del suo padrone. «… è ora di alzarsi.»  
Avvertì il ragazzo il calore del respiro dell'altro, era così tiepido che riuscì a riscaldargli il cuore. Cercò di non pensare a quello che stava avvertendo.  
«… Mmm.... Ta... Tatsuhiko... è già … ora?» disse sbadigliando. nascondendosi la bocca dietro la mano.  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso la sveglia sul comodino che c'era al fianco del letto, non poteva crederci, segnava solo le 10:00, era presto e aveva ancora molto sonno, in genere lo l'altro lo faceva svegliare sempre passato le quattro del pomeriggio.  
«Ma ho sonno!» disse rimettendosi sotto le coperte.  
«Morihiko-sama!» lo rimproverò e lui sotto le coperte sorrise . «Si alzi! Fra meno di un'ora arriverà Kaname-sama a prenderci, non prossimo farlo aspettare, non trova?»  
Amava, amava sul serio essere rimproverato da Tatsuhiko, la sensazione che provava quando alzava il tono con lui diveniva sempre più piacevole, non capiva esattamente perché gli piacesse tanto ma fin da quando era piccolo combinava pasticci solo per poter ottenere la sua attenzione, e crescendo quel desiderio non era mai svanito, anzi si era addirittura amplificata.  
«Voglio dormire per un'altra mezzora! Kaname viene alla undici no?» disse sbuffando.  
«Ci dobbiamo pepare no? E poi ho già preparato l'acqua nella vasca come piace a lei.»  
«Uff... e ok...» disse il giovane purosangue sbuffando mentre si alzava.  
«Aspetti, l'accompagno.»  
Il volto del ragazzo cambiò velocemente colore, diventando talmente rosso che sentiva le guance in fiamme.  
Non voleva essere lavato da Tatsuhiko, la cosa lo metteva a disagio più di qualsiasi altra cosa, almeno dalle ultime settimane. Da piccolo non si era mai fatto problemi ma da quando il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere sentendo la presenza dell'altro così vicina finiva con l'imbarazzarsi e non si rendeva nemmeno conto di cosa fosse quella strana sensazione.  
«No! Non toccarmi!» disse allontanando la mano della sua guardia del corpo  
Tatsuhiko lo guardò attonito, non era mai stato cacciato in quel modo dal suo padrone e la cosa gli fece provare una brutta sensazione. Temeva che Morihiko non desiderasse più la sua vicinanza e non volesse più uno come lui al sua fianco.  
«Ci penso da solo!» disse il ragazzo entrando nella stanza del bagno.  
“Sono uno stupido” pensò fra se e se. "Non potrà mai essere legato per sempre a me...”  
Morihiko sarebbe dovuto diventare il il capofamiglia degli Shirakawa, aveva delle responsabilità e lui non avrebbe potuto prendersi cura di lui per sempre, lo sapeva e nonostante ciò desiderava che il loro rapporto non sarebbe mai cambiato, perché lui in tutti quegli anni se ne era innamorato, ma i suoi sentimenti erano a senso unico.  
Improvvisamente impallidì dalla paura che il purosangue l'avesse allontanato perché era venuto a conoscenza dei suoi sentimenti, ma lui non aveva mai fatto passi falsi e non aveva mai per nemmeno una volta fatto qualcosa che potesse tradirlo.  
Anche se l'amava non avrebbe mai permesso ai suoi sentimenti di diventare in qualche modo possessivi, avrebbe anche rinunciato a lui se l'altro avrebbe preso una strada diversa dalla sua.  
  
Una volta entrato nella stanza, Morihiko iniziò a guardarsi intorno nel tentativo di ricordare dove Tatsuhiko avesse messo il giorno precedente la spugna e il bagnoschiuma.  
Vide una busta che si trovava appoggiata vicino alla vasca da bagno, prese il contenuto e s'immerse nella vasca, era molto più piccola di quella della villa ma per la sua bassa statura non ebbe problemi.  
Non era cresciuto molto negli ultimi dieci anni, solo di venti centimetri per l'esattezza adesso era alto solo 1,47 e un po' era a disagio. Non era tanto i centimetri in se per se ad infastidirlo ma quelli di differenza tra lui e Tatsuhiko, ben quarantotto. L'altro era sempre stato per lui un segno di riferimento, aveva sempre desiderato poterlo raggiungere, diventare come lui per guardare il mondo da un'altezza che credeva fosse diversa, ma se continuava a non crescere era impossibile per lui, tutti l'avrebbero scambiato per un bambino ma aveva già sedici anni.  
Cercò di inserire il bagnoschiuma sulla spugna ma quello che aveva portato la sua guardia del corpo era finito, così dovette usare quello dell'albergo inumidì poi inumidì l'oggetto immergerlo un po' nell'acqua.  
Iniziò ad insaponarsi lungo tutto il corpo, come aveva sempre fatto la sua guardia del corpo fin da quando aveva iniziato ad occuparsi di lui.  
Quando era bambino non si sentiva disturbato dal tocco dell'altro e si lasciava tranquillamente lavare ma negli ultimi tempi ogni volta che il vampiro lo toccava sentiva un gran disagio e un forte senso d'imbarazzo che cresceva ogni istante di più oltre al battito accelerato del suo cuore. Non riusciva proprio a capire cosa fosse.  
Dopo essersi finito di lavarsi, Morihiko restò per una decina di minuti nell'acqua, voleva rilassarsi un po' Tatsuhiko non lo faceva mai stare all'interno della vasca dopo il bagno e quindi voleva approfittarne un po'.  
Uscì dalla vasca e indossò l'accappatoio che si trovava nella stanza, era quello dell'hotel. Era veramente troppo grande in confronto a lui, il cappuccio gli ricoprì completamente la testa, non facendogli vedere nulla, invece le maniche erano troppe lunghe e non riuscì a sistemarselo meglio. Così decise di toglierselo e di asciugarsi con uno delle asciugamani che c'erano nei paraggi. Dopo averlo fatto prese il pigiama che si era tolto prima di fare il bagno, l'aveva appoggiato vicino alla maniglia della porta, ma non era esattamente lì, infatti era scivolato sul pavimento, lo prese in mano e fece per aprire, ma la sua mano incominciò lentamente a tremare.  
Si sentiva agitato, non voleva che Tatsuhiko lo rivestisse o lo guardasse mentre lo faceva da solo, sarebbe stato per lui davvero troppo difficile sopportare quello sguardo.  
“Perché mi sento così nervoso?” si domandò con ancora la mano tremate.  
Il purosangue fece un grosso e profondo respiro ma non servì a nulla, era ugualmente nervoso e non riusciva ad andare nell'altra stanza, ma si fece coraggio e tornò nella camera da letto.  
Il ragazzo si guardò in torno, era certo che fino a due istanti prima la sua guardia del corpo fosse ancora dentro, ma non c'era più, doveva essere appena uscito senza che lui si accorgesse di nulla.  
Il letto dove aveva dormito, era fatto, doveva essere stato Tatsuhiko perché sopra le coperte, c'erano i suoi abiti, la divisa della classe luna per l'esattezza e una maglia nera.  
Iniziò a indossarla, mettendo prima i pantaloni, e poi continuò con gli altri indumenti.  
Per passare un po' di tempo si mise a guardare la televisione, dopo un po' sentì bussare alla porta, sentì la presenza di due vampiri, Tatsuhiko e quella di un purosangue, era una presenza familiare che ricordava troppo bene, era quella di Kaname Kuran.  
«Kana-niisama!» disse felice il ragazzo che andò di corsa ad accogliere il più grande.  
«Mori-chan, è da tanto tempo che non ci vediamo. Sei cresciuto...»  
«Non è vero, sono basso...» disse l'altro assumendo quasi un'espressione offesa.  
«Scusa Mori-chan, non volevo in qualche modo offenderti, però, in questi anni sei cresciuto sul serio, vedrai che fra un po' diventerai ancora più alto.» disse sorridendo al purosangue più giovane mentre gli accarezzò la testa.  
Lui non credeva alle parole dell'altro ma ci sperava infondo, voleva diventare come Tatsuhiko.  
Il capoclasse della Nightclass si avvicinò alla guardia del corpo di Morihiko.  
«Tatsuhiko-san, grazie per esserti preso cura di mio cugino, ti sono molto grado per tutto quello che hai fatto per lui in questi anni.»  
«Per me è un dovere.»  
“Un dovere” pensò rattristandosi il ragazzo. "Si prende cura di me solo perché è un dovere? Eppure credevo che a lui piacesse aiutarmi!” Cercò di non far notare il suo stato d'animo sorridendo.  
I tre iniziarono a uscire dalla porta, scendendo per le scale che li portarono nell'home dell'hotel dove si trovava la reception, Tatsuhiko consegnò le chiavi ad una delle ragazze dietro al bancone e pagò per i servizi offerti.  
Fuori dalla porta gli aspettava una macchia, guidata da Takuma, l'amico di Kaname.  
«Salve.» disse il vampiro rivolto agli altri due. «Io sono Ichijou Takuma, il vicecapoclasse della Nightclass.»  
«Piacere.» fecero entrambi  
«Io Shirakawa Morihiko, mentre lui è Inoue* Tatsuhiko.»  
«Piacere!»  
Il vampiro sorrise, mentre tornò al posto del conducente, Tatsuhiko iniziò a posare le valige nel cofano aiutato da Kaname, quando ebbero finito, salirono entrambi nell'auto sedendosi entrambi vicino al giovane purosangue.  
«Kana-niisama, posso farti una domanda?» domandò al cugino che si trovava al suo fianco, destro. «Come sta Yuuki?»  
«Yuuki... lei sta bene non preoccuparti..»  
Non sapeva come parlare di sua sorella, fece un enorme sospiro, doveva raccontargli tutto, d'altronde Morihiko era il suo fidanzato, doveva trovare un modo per iniziare a raccontarlo.  
«Però...»  
«Cosa c'è!» disse il ragazzo preoccupato.  
«Mia madre... lei...» fece una piccola pausa. «Vedi … lei ...ha sacrificatola sua vita per Yuuki, l'ha sigillata in un corpo umano, per poterla proteggerla. Prima che però morisse mi ha chiesto di rimuoverle i ricordi dei suoi primi cinque anni di vita. Ora è una semplice ragazza umana.»  
Morihiko restò per un breve istante scioccato, Yuuki era un umana... non poteva crederci, era impossibile,non voleva credere a quello che gli aveva detto Kaname, e non poteva essere nemmeno che i suoi ricordi, non poteva non ricordarsi di lui, suo cugino, il suo migliore amico.  
Loro due erano cresciuti assieme per cinque anni, non molti e i ricordi iniziavano a sbiadire, ma lui di lei non si era dimenticato di sua cugina, era stata la sua migliore amica da bambina, avevano imparato molte cose fra loro. Era impossibile che Yuuki fosse umana e altrettanto improbabile era che lei avesse scordato tutto, ma se l'aveva detto Kaname doveva essere la verità, lui non gli aveva mai raccontato una bugia in vita sua.  
Il suo volto diventò triste ma cercò di sembrare contento.  
«Da stasera inizieremo a studiare con Kana-niisama!» disse rivolto alla guardia del corpo  
Tatsuhiko riuscì ugualmente a capire lo stato d'animo del ragazzo ormai lo conosceva davvero troppo bene. Sapeva quanto fosse stato legato a sua cugina, li assisteva sempre quando giocavano assieme e aveva sempre evitato che loro che si facessero male. Delle volte coinvolgevano anche lui nei loro giochi, come quando giocavano alla famiglia, ai medici, ai parrucchieri, si divertiva con loro.  
Voleva bene anche a Yuuki e quando seppe quello che la madre aveva fatto, non disse nulla al suo padrone, non voleva farlo soffrire, ogni volta che gli domandava spesso come stesse Yuuki, visto che il purosangue sapeva che lui era rimasto in contatto con Kaname tramite delle lettere, ma l'altro non gli aveva mai dato informazioni su sua sorella minore, gli aveva sempre mentito dicendogli che stesse bene e inventandosi delle scuse, ma infondo era una bugia, non amava mentire al ragazzo ma per non farlo soffrire era disposto a tutto anche a nascondergli la verità.  
Improvvisamente l'auto si fermò bruscamente, facendo quasi balzare i passeggeri, mancava poco all'arrivo alla Cross Accademy si riuscivano a scorgere i cancelli dell'edificio.  
Kaname vide qualcuno seduto sul tetto dell'edificio dell'accademia, si trovava proprio sopra la presidenza e una brutta sensazione s'impadronì di lui, doveva essere quello che aveva spinto Zero ad attaccare Yuuki n'era certo, era la stessa sensazione che aveva sentito quella mattina..  
«Perché ti sei fermato Takuma?» chiese il purosangue all'amico  
«Ho avuto la sensazione che ci fosse qualcuno correre davanti a me.» disse l'altro. «Avevo visto un umano che correva contro l'auto a tutta velocità, mi devo essere sbagliato.»  
Kaname non disse nient'altro, sentiva che stava succedendo qualcosa, voltò lo sguardo verso il tetto, però non c'era più nessuno anche se la presenza di quel vampiro era ancora nei paraggi, l'avvertiva in modo prepotente, ma non riusciva a capire esattamente da quale punte provenisse.  
“Bastardo!” pensò. "Zero, se ti faranno di nuovo qualcosa, giuro che li schiaccerò tutti con le mie mani!”.  
Il sangue gli ribolliva dalla rabbia, potevano prendersi tutto quello che aveva, i suoi soldi, il suo titolo, i suoi poteri persino, anche la sua vita, ma se avrebbero osato torcere un solo capello al suo amato sentiva che avrebbe potuto uccidere tutte le persone che avrebbe trovato sulla sua strada, per questo decise che avrebbe protetto Zero con ogni suo mezzo possibile.  
  
*Inoue, 井(pozzo)上(sopra)


	12. Atto xii

Ormai Zero aveva preso la sua decisione, era più convinto che mai a entrare nella Nightclass, e per questo motivo si stava dirigendo agli uffici del preside.  
Non riusciva più a sopportare tutta quella situazione, tutto quel dolore lo stava distruggendo ogni giorno di più, non riusciva a far finta di nulla, era disperatamente innamorato di Kaname, ma quell'amore a senso unico non sarebbe mai stato ricambiando, proprio quel motivo lui voleva far soffrire l'altro, non era giusto che fosse solo il suo cuore ad essere spezzato in quel modo.  
Lui era troppo innamorato a Yuuki per poter ricambiarlo, per lui esisteva solo la sua amica. Doveva accorgersene prima che tutto quello iniziasse.  
All'improvviso il suo corpo si fermò in mezzo al lungo corridoio, la sua mente si era praticamente svuotata da tutti quei sentimenti ostili, mentre delle domande iniziarono a balenargli nella testa. “Perché Kaname mi si è avvicinato? Perché ha leccato il mio collo? Perché aveva quell'espressione delusa quando l'ho respinto?  
Erano tutte domande alle quali lui non seppe rispondere, doveva chiederle al purosangue per avere delle chiarezze, ma lui non l'avrebbe mai fatto, la sua convinzione che il vampiro si stesse prendendo gioco di lui lo bloccava, ma nonostante ciò voleva sapere la verità di quei gesti.  
«Kaname…» disse sotto voce il ragazzo ripensando a quanto fosse stato bene quei giorni con quel vampiro.  
Erano state davvero belle quelle serate, in quel periodo si sentiva davvero bene e sopratutto quei giorni erano stati davvero felici, ma la settimana prima, lui aveva buttato via tutto.  
Zero incominciò a provare una forte nostalgia dei giorni passati e Kaname incominciò a mancargli in modo incredibile, era quasi più insopportabile di quel dolore.  
“No… non posso sentire la mancanza di uno come lui… io voglio… voglio stare con lui… ” pensò il ragazzo fra se e se. “Ma io voglio davvero impedirgli di vedere Yuuki? Oppure io… Oppure io in verità voglio solo vederlo?” non seppe rispondere nemmeno lui a quelle domande, perché nemmeno lui riusciva a comprendere quello che gli stava succedendo dentro.  
Ci pensò su per più di cinque muniti ma gli fu totalmente chiaro, riuscì solo ad immaginare che fossero entrambi, voleva sia allontanare la ragazza dal purosangue e sia poter restargli vicino, ma lui non voleva più essere coinvolto in tutto quello, avrebbe semplicemente allontanato i due per fargli provare ad entrambi quell'atroce dolore, non aveva altri motivi per andare nella Nightclass, era quello alla fine l'unico vero motivo. Nemmeno lui riusciva a crederci completamente, ma non poteva altro che mentire a se stesso, non aveva altra scelta.  
Nessuno l'avrebbe fermato, nemmeno la parte del cuore che continuava a battere per il purosangue che voleva rimanergli al fianco.  
«Avanti Zero!» disse l'uomo dopo sentendo dopo aver udito i colpi che l'hunter dietro vicino alla porta.. «Ti stavo aspettando.»  
Il ragazzo appena varcò la soglia iniziò a percepire una strana presenza, non era quella di un essere umano, ma quella di un vampiro ma nei paraggi non c'era nessuno a parte il preside, doveva forse essere la sua immaginazione.  
«Immagino che lei sappia il motivo per cui sono qui, giusto?» domandò Zero fissando il volto del preside, ma qualcosa non lo convinceva e subito capì che quello non era Cross.  
L'uomo aveva uno sguardo diverso dal solito, gli occhi erano di una tonalità rossa, come quelli di un vampiro, lui lo ricordava bene quel colore erano gli stessi occhi di quella donna quando attaccò la sua famiglia.  
«Lo immagino…» disse il preside mentre sfoggiava un sorriso malefico. «… Lo immagino caro mio LevelD.»  
Quello non era il preside, adesso n'era certo la presenza che emanava era una prova schiacciate, era quella di un vampiro e non uno qualunque, ma di un purosangue.  
Impossibile che Kaien fosse stato sempre un vampiro, doveva esserci qualcos'altro sotto.  
Il ragazzo estrasse velocemente la BlodyRose, puntandola contro il corpo del preside, ma quest'ultimo con un solo e veloce scatto piombò davanti al guardian, bloccandogli il polso.  
«Ahahah!» rise il direttore. «Quella è inutile contro di me, ragazzo!»  
La presa dell'altro era terribilmente forte, sembrava quasi che con solo la mano sarebbe stato in grado di spezzargli l'osso.  
«Cos'hai fatto al preside?» domandò Zero  
«Ti sei accorto che non coso Cross? Da un hunter mi aspettavo una cosa del genere!»  
«Allora rispondi?» fece lui.  
«Non posso svelare il segreto del mio potere ragazzo, non ancora almeno. Ho un lavoro da sbrigare e ho bisogno di te, mi darai una mano vero? Tu sei l'unico che può farlo.»  
«Fare cosa?» chiese il ragazzo non capendo la situazione  
«Lo scoprirai a tempo debito…» disse l'uomo sfoggiando un sorriso malefico. «Oh I fratelli Kuran stanno arrivando, meglio che io me ne vada. By-by caro LevelD! Ah, altro cosa, non dire a nessuno del nostro incontro.»  
Non seppe cosa successe, ma improvvisamente il corpo del direttore si accasciò a terra, come fosse senza vita, aveva solo perso i sensi perché riusciva a scorgere il battito del suo cuore e notava anche il lieve respiro.  
Voleva seguire il vampiro ma la sua presenza era praticamente sparita dai paraggi, non poté far nulla se non rimanere solo con la sua confusione. Non capì cosa volesse da lui, quelle parole no le riuscì a capire, era stato tropo misterioso.  
Se qualcuno gli chiedesse aiuto ad un'altra persona in gene faceva sapere il motivo, ma il fatto che quest'ultimo avesse taciuto in quel modo gli puzzava di marcio. La cosa che più lo fece entrare in pallone furono due parole, “fratelli Kuran”. Era cerco che Kaname non avesse parenti, era l'unico superstite della sua famiglia da quello che aveva sentito dire e anche se n'avesse avuti erano di sicuro deceduti.  
Iniziò a riflettere sulle probabili intenzioni di quello strano individuo, ma l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente fu che volesse proprio uccidere Kaname. Quella fu la più terribile delle ipotesi che potesse solo pensare. Il suo sangue nel suo corpo si raggelò, il suo cuore venne schiacciato da un masso invisibile, la gola gli si secco e le gambe non lo riuscirono a reggere, cadde sulle ginocchia sconvolto.  
Non riusciva a immaginare una vita senza Kaname, senza il vampiro sarebbe stata vuota e senza significato, e si rese conto che lui già stava vivendo una vita insignificante, da quando aveva deciso di lasciarlo. Gli fu chiaro che per lui era impossibile vivere senza il purosangue.  
  
Due bambini stavano sfogliando un libro era pieno di illustrazioni dove erano raffigurate varie fate, elfi e folletti, su fiori, nel cielo, fiumi, i colori erano variopinti e pieni di vita, sembrano quasi immagini reali.  
Erano seduti entrambi per terra vicino al divano dove altri due ragazzi li osservano.  
«Grazie per il regalo Iutsu-niisama!*» dissero in coro una bambina dai lunghi capelli castani e uno bambino dai capelli mori con un riflesso che andava nel blu, come anche il ragazzo che che si stava infilando un cappotto.  
«È un libro stupendo!» dissero assieme.  
«Sono contento che vi piaccia.» disse il ragazzo sorridendo, mentre indossava un capotto lungo di un colore nero  
«devi proprio andare?» disse la bambina avvicinandosi al ragazzo più grande,. «Iutsu-niisama non viene mai a trovarci, ci sentiamo soli.»  
«Yuuki-chan, scusa…» disse accarezzando la testa. «devo proprio andare, ho del lavoro da fare, però qui non sarai sola qui ci sono Tatsuhiko-san, tuo fratello, e anche Mori-chan, io ritornerò la prossima volta e ti porterò un altro regalo.»  
«Ciao.» disse con tristezza la bambina.  
  
Yuuki si svegliò subito dopo, per via di quel sogno che aveva appena fatto. Era tutto così strano strano, le era sembrato di aver vissuto per davvero quella scena, come se fosse già successa in un lontano passato.  
“Iutsu-niisama” disse fra se e se la ragazza.  
Era certa di aver già sentito quel nome, così come tutti i ragazzi nominati, però c'era un ma lei non aveva fratelli, era stata adottata da Cross circa dieci anni prima, ma se quello fosse stato un qualche ricordo degli anni precedente al suo salvataggio? La cosa le sembrò davvero ridicola.  
La ragazza cercò di alzarsi in piedi, aveva visto l'orologio e sapeva che da lì a pochi minuti sarebbe arrivato l'altro purosangue, ma la spalla le faceva un male cane, non ricordava quando e dove si era ferita, la sua mente era completamente svuotata, ricordava solo di essere ad da Zero poco prima, quindi le sembrò strano come facesse a trovarsi.  
Qualcosa non la convinceva, e una sensazione le diceva che fosse opera di Kaname.  
  
Non poteva crederci, quella presenza proveniva dalla presidenza, sentiva anche quella di Zero l'interno della stanza, ma di quella del preside non c'era nessuna traccia. Cos'era successo?  
Aveva paura che fossero nei guai, aveva sentito che quel vampiro emanava una fortissima energia maligna, l'aveva già sentito da ragazzo, era uno di quei vampiri che avevano attaccato la sua famiglia.  
“Zero” pensò il vampiro “Zero… non fare pazzie.”  
Era preoccupato, una parte di lui avrebbe voluto andare a salvarlo ma Takuma doveva prima parcheggiare la sua auto, però non poteva starsene con le mani in mano, non quando il suo hunter era da solo con il nemico.  
«Fermati!» gridò. «fermati subito!»  
«Kaname… manca poco…»  
«Non importa fermati!» Ordinò all'amico. «C'è un vampiro all'interno dell'edificio, devi portare Morihiko e Tatsuhiko-san al sicuro!»  
Il purosangue scese velocemente dalla vettura, avanzando sempre di più verso l'edificio, la brutta sensazione che avvertì non sparì per neanche un secondo e dentro di lui sperò vivamente che a Zero non fosse successo nulla.  
  
*Iutsu 一空 primo+cielo ho scelto io il nome aiutandomi con un sito dove sono indicate tutte le letture dei Kanji, non so se la combinazione esista sul serio, o se li ho scelto pronuncia in modo giusto, sono andata a mio gusto XDXD


	13. Atto XIII

Kaname correva per l'edificio senza fare per nulla caso a quello che lo circondava, in conforto della sicurezza del suo amato tutto il resto non aveva nessun valore, anche se fosse stato inseguito dalle ragazze della Dayclass, se fosse osservato non si sarebbe accorto della loro presenza, la sua mente e il suo corpo non potevano far altro che correre.  
Riusciva a sentire vivamente la presenza ostile di quel vampiro, ogni istante che si avvicinava la distingueva sempre di più. Senza dubbio era una di quelle che c'erano quel giorno quando la sua famiglia venne attaccata, infatti era uno dei purosangue che guidava l'attacco ma non ricordava esattamente di chi fosse.  
Anche se si avvicinava, notava che non attaccava Zero, almeno non colla forza bruta, e questo gli creò ancora più disagio. Non riusciva proprio ad intuire quali fossero i suoi piani. Se le sue sue intenzioni non era uccidere il ragazzo, cosa poteva volere da lui? Non riuscì proprio a rispondere, le ipotesi era troppe e nessuna positiva.  
“Zero! Non credere alle sue parole qualunque cosa ti dica.”  
  
Yuuki si alzò dal letto con una confusione totale nella testa. Una parte di lei era assolutamente certa che Kaname avesse fatto qualcosa, le era già capitato di perdere i ricordi ed erano stati proprio i suoi poteri ed era quasi certa che centrasse lui anche questa volta.  
Doveva essere successo qualcosa di molto grave se aveva spinto il vampiro a usare i suoi poteri, voleva parlare con lui per avere una spiegazione. Conoscendolo forse non avrebbe mai detto la verità, ma voleva ugualmente provarci, per questo decise di andare nell'altro dormitorio e poi aveva anche del lavoro da fare, non poteva saltarlo già nel periodo in cui era ancora convinta di amare il purosangue si era assentata per troppo tempo e non poteva più permettersi un simile comportamento.  
Improvvisamente la ragazza sentì un'insolita presenza, non che fosse troppo abile a riconoscetele ma le sembrò di un vampiro estraneo, la sua abilità era ancora scarsa ma era quasi sicura che fosse nella presidenza, non ci fece troppo caso, forse poteva essere Shirakawa-san, ma decise ugualmente di raggiungere la stanza.  
Da lontano la ragazza vide la figura del vampiro, l'avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque, lo conosceva da così tanti anni che non poteva sbagliarsi.  
«Kaname-sama!». gridò la ragazza mentre lo raggiunse, avrebbe anche cercato di chiedere spiegazioni sul suo vuoto di memoria.  
«Yuuki…».  
Kaname non si aspettava di vedere Yuuki così presto, l'aveva lasciata nella sua stanza per farla riposare era proprio quello che le serviva, l'avrebbe fatta rilassare.  
La ragazza avendo intenzione di chiedere spiegazioni al vampiro, dopo che quest'ultimo si era fermato si avvicinò per guardarlo egli occhi. Si bloccò quando scorse quell'espressione preoccupata, mista a una tristezza atroce che le fece provare una terribile sensazione dentro. Era esagerato dirlo ma le sembrava quasi di provasse la sua stessa ansia e angoscia. Il cuore era oppresso da un velo di oscurità, che sembrava quasi ucciderla. Era terribile da sopportare tutto quello. Anche lui soffriva in quel modo? Voleva provare a confortarlo.  
«Kaname-sama, dove stai andando?». chiese la ragazza per rompere un po' il ghiaccio.  
«Sto andando in presidenza, c'è la presenza di qualche vampiro all'interno della stanza, ». anche Zero è lì, potrebbero essere pericoloso, devo andare da lui.». non era che non avesse intenzione di rispondere a quella domanda, ma la sua bocca si era mossa da sola, non riuscì a controllare.  
“È per zero allora che soffri così?”, pensò la ragazza capendo un po' di più i sentimenti che Kaname nutriva per il suo amico“Tieni a lui tanto da spingerti in pieno giorno per salvarlo?”, “Quanto sei innamorato di lui?”  
Yuuki non se la sentì più di domandarli del suo vuoto di memoria, aveva la sensazione che se avesse i qualche modo chiesto qualcosa l'altro avrebbe peggiorato il suo stato».  
«Kaname-sama…». disse la ragazza abbracciandolo«Puoi contare su di me, se hai bisogno di sfogarti in qualche modo ricorda che ci sono io.».  
La guardò negli occhi, notando la sincerità nello sguardo della giovane. Non capiva come avesse fatto a dire quelle parole, forse si era accorta qualcosa del suo stato. Doveva dipendere dal loro legame di sangue, in qualche modo superava persino i poteri di sua madre anche se aveva reso sua sorella umana il loro vero rapporto non si sarebbe spezzato per quello.  
Non poteva però sfogarsi, non che non volesse, forse una spalla amica avrebbe allevato un po' tutto il dolore che sentiva, però quello non era il momento giusto per farlo.  
«Non preoccuparti Yuuki, io sto bene.». mentì ma vide subito che la ragazza non credette alle sue parole, lo capì quasi dalla sua espressione di delusione.  
“Forse non vuole confidarsi con me…”, pensò Yuuki.  
La cosa la fece rattristare un po', voleva fare qualcosa per Kaname, lui aveva fatto così tanto per lei e non era mai riuscita a ripagarlo quello poteva essere l'occasione giusta.  
«Ci vediamo dopo.».  
«Ciao».  
Il vampiro dopo aver lasciato la ragazza continuò ad andare in presidenza, non accorgendosi che Yuuki aveva incominciato a seguirlo di nascosto.  
Mancava pochissimo, si trovava quasi vicino alla presidenza, si trovava alla stanza successiva doveva solo aprire e fermarle il vampiro ma proprio in quel preciso istante la sua presenza sparì completamente lasciando solo quella del ragazzo.  
“Potrebbe essere una trappola.”, pensò,, “Forse vogliono solo spingermi lontano da Morihiko,con lui c'è Tatsuhiko-san quindi è al sicuro. Devo comunque essere cauto, ma in quella stanza c'è Zero…”  
Restò per un breve istante concentrato per individuare la presenza, ma sembrava completamente dissolta. Era impossibile per un vampiro scappare così in fretta, doveva essere davvero potente se era riuscito a nascondere tutte le tracce. Qualcosa ugualmente lo insospettì, se era capace di fare una cosa simile perché allora non aveva nascosto la sua presenza da subito?  
Decise di non pensarci, non aveva altro tempo da perdere, così entrò nella stanza.  
«Zero!». gridò appena varcò la soglia della porta. «Zero…».  
Kaname vide subito il corpo del preside sul terreno, si avvicinò con area preoccupata, osservando la figura dell'uomo.  
Forse gli era un po' più chiaro quello che era successo, un purosangue in qualche modo aveva controllato il suo corpo, si spiegava anche il motivo ». per cui non aveva sentito la sua presenza. La cosa lo lasciò un po' perplesso, il preside era stato un hunter in passato e avrebbe dovuto accorgersi della presenza dell'altro, la cosa non fece altro che aumentare i suoi sospetti.  
  
Zero aveva sentito avvicinarsi Kaname, solo quando quest'ultimo era a pochi metri dalla porta, era un po' troppo frastornato da quello accaduto pochi minuti prima e non ci fece troppo caso.  
Il cuore gli stava battendo all'impazzata in quell'istante, era davvero troppo intenso, gli sembrava quasi che da un istante all'altro gli sarebbe scoppiato.  
Cercò di controllore tutto, non solo i suoi battiti, ma voleva trattenere anche le gambe che volevano andare da lui, le braccia che volevano abbracciare Kaname, le sua labbra che volevano baciare quelle del vampiro, ma il suo auto controllo doveva essere più forte di quelle voglie.  
«Cos'è successo?». chiese il vampiro  
«Non ne ho idea…». era difficile per Zero anche solo parlare, cercare le parole giuste da dire lo trovava terribilmente faticoso, «K… Kaname, io non gli ho fatto nulla, qualcuno lo controllava».  
Il guardian non si rese conto di aver chiamato il senpai per nome, era uscito dalla sua bocca senza che lo potesse trattenere, non poteva più permettersi una cosa del genere.  
Kaname non riuscì a resistere, dovette abbracciarlo, aver udito dopo tempo tempo il proprio nome fu incredibilmente piacevole, non riusciva a descrivere esattamente cosa provò, gli si attorciglio tutto all'interno di lui e un calore bellissimo crebbe riscaldandogli tutto.  
«Stai bene per fortuna! ». disse stingendolo a se  
Zero era rimasto praticamente senza fiato, sentire le sue braccia circondargli le spalle in modo improvviso fece rompere tutte le barriere che aveva creato.  
«Sta tranquillo Zero, so che non centri.».  
«Per… perché sei qui?».  
«Ero preoccupato per te.».  
Si stava sul serio preoccupando? Non riusciva a crederci, gli sembrava totalmente impossibile che Kaname potesse tenere a lui, in fondo l'altro lo stava solo illudendo, una prova delle sue veri intenzione era l'odore fresco di Yuuki impresso sul corpo, gli era fin chiaro che fra quei due c'era qualcosa.  
«Nulla che t'interessi!». disse glacialmente l'hunter mentre cercava di liberarsi dall'abbraccio del vampiro, ma senza riuscirci, non ci stava mettendo troppa forza, doveva essere per quella bellissima sensazione di sicurezza che provava, erano terribilmente confortevoli sentiva che sarebbero state in grado di proteggerlo da tutto e da tutti, una parte di lui desiderò solo abbandonarsi al vampiro.  
“Non… Non posso, non posso permettermi di cedere”  
«Zero mi dici cos'è successo?».  
«Non l'ho capito, appena mi sono accorto che quello non fosse Cross, ho cercato di puntargli contro la Blody Rose, ma mi ha bloccato il polso, e poi mi ha… nulla.». Non si rese conto nemmeno lui come avesse iniziato a raccontargli quello successo, ma appena si rese conto della cose si stette zitto, non voleva dire nulla all'altro di quello successo, lui on aveva nessun diritto di conoscere la verità.  
«e poi cosa? Cosa ti ha fatto?». chiese il purosangue  
«nulla… non ha fatto altro, è scappato…».  
«Non mentirmi Zero, dimmi cosa ha fatto! Dimmelo!». Disse mentre afferrò le spalle dell'altro con occhi misti fra la preoccupazione e una furia atroce.  
L'hunter rimase quasi sconvolto dallo sguardo del vampiro, non che gli fece paura o altro, solo rimase stupito che potesse riservargli uno sguardo simile.  
«Ha solo parlato, in verità mi ha detto qualcosa di strano, tipo che io gli servo per qualcosa, ma non mi ha detto altro.».  
Il racconto di Zero gli fece capire come mai non l'avesse attaccato, se voleva qualcosa dal ragazzo probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai ucciso, questo lo fece sia sollevare che impaurire. Non che avesse paura per se stesso, ma che a potesse succedere qualcosa di grave all'hunter. Per questo decise che doveva assolutamente proteggerlo, con qualsiasi mezzo, e uno dei modi che conosceva era un posto dove avrebbe potuto tenerlo d'occhio notte e giorno ovvero la Nightclass.  
«Zero che ne diresti di entrare alla Nightclass?». Suggerì il vampiro.  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi stupito dalla proposta del purosangue, era l'esatta cosa che voleva far lui, sembrava quasi che gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
«Io alla Nightclass? Cosa dovrei farci?».  
«Se questo vampiro vuole qualcosa da te, è probabile che verrà ancora a cercarti, ma se verrai nella Nightclass, io ti proteggerò.».  
Non poteva accettare, se era Kaname a proporgli di entrare alla Nightclass, perché avrebbe significato cadere ancora una volta nella sua trappola. Quella di proteggerlo era solo una scusa, sapeva quel era il suo vero obbiettivo e voleva ugualmente ostacolarlo, ma non sapeva cosa fare.  
«Zero? Allora?».  
«… Si, verrò nella tua classe.».  
Alla fine aveva deciso di accettare, non gli importava se Kaname voleva solo tenerlo lontano da Yuuki, anche lui l'avrebbe fatto, si era ripromesso di far provare anche ai due la sua sofferenza.  
«Grazie Zero…».  
“Perché mi sta ringraziando?”, si chiese l'ex umano.  
«Grazie per aver accetta la mia proposta, mi hai reso così felice. Ultimamente eri così tanto distate da me…». Portò il ragazzo sotto di lui, iniziando a osservare quelle iridi stupende. «… che credevo che noi non avessimo avuto più speranze…». Avvicinò il volto a quello di Zero, «Io ho capito che ho bisogno di te Zero…».  
“Perché le parole di Kaname sembrano così sincere? Vuole davvero solo prendersi gioco di me?”, Si chiese fra se e se, “Se continua a guardarmi così non potrò più resistergli?”  
Era difficile per lui resistere a quella tale intensità di sguardo, erano occhi talmente profondi che gli sembrava di vernine praticamente inghiottito. C'era anche l'odore del sangue di Kaname a provocargli un effetto simile, sentirlo così vicino gli fece risvegliare in lui una terribile sente, negli ultimi tempi era riuscita a reprimerla abbastanza facilmente ma in quel momento desiderava di nuovo berlo, ma non l'avrebbe mai fatto non avrebbe più bevuto il sangue di qualcuno che sapeva solo manovrare le persone che lo circondava.  
Se ci ripensava tutto era nato quel giorno, quando il vampiro gli donò il suo sangue, se non l'avesse mai bevuto quel giorno forse on si sarebbe mai innamorato di lui e per un breve istante desiderò vivamente che fosse regredito al LevelE piuttosto che provare tutto quel dolore.


	14. Atto XIV

Il cuore di Zero stava scoppiando, i battiti erano talmente forti e violenti che gli sembrava quasi di star morendo.  
Kaname continuava a fissarlo intensamente negli occhi, erano così vicino ai suoi che riusciva a intravedere il riflesso dell'immagine che osservava così intensamente, il suo volto.  
Era ammaliato, attratto e incantato allo stesso tempo da quello sguardo, il purosangue no ne aveva mai rivolto uno di simile a Yuuki e non si era mai nemmeno accorto di come lo guardava, era la prima volta che se ne rendeva conto.  
“Cosa significa questo?” Si chiese fra se e se. “Forse lui… mi desidera?”  
Non riusciva a credere al suo pensiero, Kaname non lo poteva volerlo sul serio, ma l'espressione che mostrava non nascondeva chi in realtà amasse. Non era l'amica che stava guardando, ma stava osservando il suo volto, i suoi occhi, la sua bocca.  
Quello sguardo era dannatamente sexy, talmente intenso che si sentiva letteralmente inghiottire da quegli occhi, non riusciva proprio a resistergli. Tutte le difese che aveva eretto per non essere coinvolte dal purosangue, ormai erano completamente inutili stava cadendo ai suoi piedi.  
Avvertì il tocco delle mani del vampiro sulla sua guancia, gliele aveva messo sul suo volto stringendolo dolcemente, restando ancora per un istante a osservalo, ma quando vide Kaname chiudere gli occhi e iniziare ad avvicinare il volto al suo, non riuscì davvero a fare nulla per fermalo. Sapeva quello che voleva fare, ma si sentiva troppo ammaliato da lui per poter resistergli e ricambiò il bacio che dopo poco gli diede.  
Le gambe del guardian iniziarono a cedere, tremavano ed erano diventati talmente deboli ma non riuscire più a reggere il peso del suo corpo, se non fosse stato per il braccio che il purosangue spostò sulla sua vita, sarebbe senz'altro caduto.  
Anche il suo stomaco subì gli effetti di quel bacio, si attorcigliò su se stesso, e l'avvertiva in continuo movimento quasi come se fosse vivo. Era tutto insopportabile ma allo stesso tempo.  
“Perché? Perché mi sta facendo quest'effetto…?” si domandò il ragazzo con la poca ragione rimasta, “Perché lo amo così tanto da non riuscire più a controllarmi? Perché Kaname con la sua solo presenza è capace di farmi provare tutto ciò? Non posso più trattenere il mio amore, altrimenti finirà per uccidermi.”  
Voleva dichiararsi ma la paura che Kaname si stesse solo divertendo era più viva che mai, infatti, credeva che se avesse detto quelle parole l'avrebbe mollato. Il suo cuore non voleva obbedire alla sua ragione e anche tutto il suo corpo ormai era in completa balia di quello che provava per il vampiro.  
Lentamente lasciandosi trasportare da quell'amore, incominciò a sentire una strana voglia che da tempo si era assopita. Aveva sete e non desiderava bere acqua, ma quel liquido rosso che scorreva nel corpo del purosangue.  
Era da parecchio che non aveva il desiderio di dissetarsi, l'ultima volta che aveva bevuto del sangue era stato proprio il giorno in cui assaggiò la prima volta quello di Kaname.  
Ora che la sua sete era tornata, non riusciva più a resistere alla tentazione, dove morderlo, per questo interruppe bruscamente il bacio addentando d'impulso il collo dell'altro, iniziando a sorseggiandolo con un desiderio e dissetandosi con quella sostanza che tanto amava.  
Non aveva mai bevuto qualcosa di più delizioso del sangue del purosangue, era qualcosa di unico, aveva un sapore che non era in grado di descrivere era talmente buono da non essere paragonabile a quello di nessun altro.  
Da quando l'aveva assaggiato la prima volta la sua sete si era placata e non aveva più avuto il desiderio di bere, ma quel giorno era diverso, perché la sua voglia non si limitava solo al sangue di Kaname ma desiderava qualcosa di più.  
Non riusciva a crederci, Zero l'aveva appena morso di sua iniziativa, era stato così improvviso da rimanere completamente senza parole.  
Il ragazzo aveva perforato i canini nel suo collo, era stato leggermente doloroso ma l'estasi che provò a seguirsi fu immensa.  
Tremava per il piacere, piccoli brividi gli percorrevano le spalle, un calore immenso al petto lo fece sentire nuovamente vivo.  
La sensazione che provò la prima volta non era paragonabile a quella che sentiva in quel preciso istante, era tutto più intenso. Adesso era certo che non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare all'hunter.  
Dopo che il ragazzo si fu completamente dissetato e dopo essersi accertato che non scorreva più il sangue, si staccò dal collo del vampiro che colse subito l'occasione per far incrociare nuovamente i loro sguardi.  
Vide subito la differenza in quello sguardo, non era come quello di pico prima, infatti gli sembrò di vedere una sorta di euforia al loro interno.  
«Ti Amo.» disse stringendolo più forte che poteva alle sua braccia. «Zero, ti prego, non respingermi più... dimmi cosa provi per me.»  
«Kaname, a… an…»  
Non gli importava più se Kaname sarebbe andato via da lui, gli era bastato bere il suo sangue per rendersi conto che non poteva più vivere nascondendo i suoi sentimenti, però sentiva che qualsiasi cosa avrebbe fatto o detto non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono. Si sentiva come se fosse in bivio e ognuna delle strade l'avrebbe portato solo a soffrire ancora di più. Nonostante quella sensazione, decise di provare dichiararsi, forse se sarebbe andata davvero male sarebbe stato più facile metterci una pietra sola invece che scappare come aveva fatto.  
«An... Andiamo in infermeria! Dobbiamo pensare al preside!» disse il ragazzo di getto.  
Non seppe nemmeno lui come gli uscì quella frase, ma in quell'astate aveva sentito l'odore del preside e si era ricordato del luogo dove si trovarono, non era il momento adatto per pensare all'amore.  
Era stato uno stupido a cadere fra le braccia di Kaname con così tanta facilità, si era dimenticato troppo facilmente dell'uomo che lo aveva cresciuto negli ultimi anni, era stato inghiottito dai sentimenti che nutriva per il purosangue come se l'avesse portato in un altro modo. Quello non era un bene, anzi aveva completamente ignorato quello che lo circondava e con la minaccia che girava attorno alla scuola non poteva permetterselo.  
«Oh già… non ti preoccupare Zero. Ci penso io, tu intanto vai nella tua stanza e prepara la valigia con le tue cose. Quando il preside si riprenderà ti chiamerò e gli parlerò della nostra decisione.»  
«Si… a dopo.» disse lentamente uscendo dalla tasta.  
Il vampiro vide la figura del ragazzo andare via con uno sguardo confuso e il dubbio di aver corso un po' troppo s'insinuò in lui.  
Aveva anche sbagliato a proporre così in fretta al ragazzo l'entrata alla Nightclass, ma davvero era preoccupato per lui e stare nel suo stesso dormitorio gli avrebbe permesso di proteggerlo con più facilità, non si aspettava che Zero avrebbe accettato con tanta facilità quella proposta, perché facendo quello si sarebbe allontanata da Yuuki e l'avrebbe vista si è no solo all'entrata fin quanto non sarebbero entrati in classe.  
Era disposto a vederla per così poco tempo? Se fosse stato innamorato di lei, non avrebbe in qualche modo cercato di stare assieme all'amica il più tempo possibile? Forse era per la relazione che aveva instaurato con Aidou ed era geloso? Oppure significava forse che iniziava ad amarlo?  
Quell'ultimo pensiero gli fece un po' piacere e iniziò a credere che stesse proprio andando in quel modo. Non l'aveva respinto anzi l'aveva accolto come se anche lui lo desiderasse, tutte le reazioni avute dal ragazzo, era come se non fosse riuscito a controllare le sue emozioni, erano esplose all'improvviso, come quel morso.  
Gli sembrava ancora di sentire i canini nel suo collo, e si sentiva ancora sotto l'effetto di quel morso.  
“Zero…” pensò il vampiro leccandosi il labbro. “Come sarà il tuo?”  
Non poteva pensare al sangue dell'hunter in un momento del genere, non aveva tempo da perdere.  
Si avvicinò al corpo del preside, e capì di essersi comportato da persona immatura, non aveva pensato proprio alle sorti dell'uomo, ma solo a quelle di del suo amato. Da quando si era innamorato per lui diventato importante solo l'ex umano e tutto gli altri in suo confronto erano diventati insignificanti. Era sbagliato e lo sapeva benissimo ma non riusciva proprio a preoccuparsi per gli altri, tutto il suo mondo ora comprendeva solo Zero.  
Doveva cercare di trovare un equilibrio tra i suoi sentimenti e il resto del mondo.  
  
Yuuki era rimasta nascosta sperando di non essere vista dai due, inizialmente non aveva intenzione di trovarli, ma essendosi trovata lì era rimasta incuriosita e voleva sapere cosa fosse successo esattamente fra i due e sopratutto a suo padre adottivo.  
Perché era disteso per terra? Cos'era successo al preside? Erano stati loro? Impossibile, sapeva che né Kaname e né Zero avrebbero mai potuto torcergli un capello, pensò di per chiedere informazioni ai due ma non riuscì proprio ad interromperli, sembravano che si stessero riappacificando ed ebbe la sensazione che se fosse entrata nella stanza le cose sarebbero tornate di nuovo come prima, quindi decise di non farlo e di tornare in silenzio nella sua stanza, era meglio lasciarli soli.  
Questa volta non aveva provato nessun dolore vedendoli così vicini, anzi in fondo era contenta per loro due, non voleva che soffrissero senza un motivo se entrambi si amavano, dovevano essere felice come lo era lei con Aidou.  
Ogni volta che lo vedeva provava delle emozioni uniche e non aspettava altro che andare davanti al dormitorio luna per poterlo vedere.  
Anche lei forse doveva era contagiata dalla presenza del ragazzo, un po' come tutte le sue coetanee che si trovavano ad accoglierli i vampiri, i motivi forse erano simili ma c'era una differenza, lei sapeva la verità sui membri della Nightclass e non si era semplicemente innamorata per l'apparenza che mostrava ma per quello che aveva fatto per lei in quei giorni di sofferenza.  
Aveva incominciato a tornare nella sua stanza mentre fantasticava sul suo fidanzato e non si accorse della presenza di una persona, si scontrarono finendo entrambi per cadere a terra.  
«Mi scusi!» disse la ragazza dopo essersi alzata.  
«Non preoccuparti, non è successo nulla di grave.» disse una voce maschile.  
Yuuki osservò per un breve istante il volto dell'uomo che le si trovava davanti, aveva un viso dai lineamenti maturi, ad occhio e croce avrebbe detto che avesse sui quarant'anni.  
Aveva una pettinatura corta, i capelli erano sottili e lisci, avevano un insolito colore rossiccio con sfumature che andavano nel castano, un paio di baffi e la barba nella la zona circostante al mento, gli occhi invece erano grigi con leggere sfumature azzurre.  
Indossava un completo formato da una giacca scura e un pantalone dello stesso colore sotto portava una camicia bianca, inserita  
«Gli studenti non dovrebbero essere a lezione a quest'ora?» chiese ignaro di chi fosse la ragazza.  
«Emm… si, ma oggi ho un permesso speciale, sono il prefetto della scuola.» disse mostrando la fascia che portava sopra la manica della divisa  
«Ah capito, allora lei deve essere la figlia del preside vero?» chiese guardandola in volto.  
Lo sguardo di quella persona era strano, aveva qualcosa che sembrava malvagio, infatti quegli occhi le fecero venire i brividi per tutto il corpo.  
«Si.» disse a fatica.  
«Bene, stavo giusto cercando suo padre, saprebbe dirmi dov'è la presidenza?»  
«È occupato, ora non può essere disturbato.»  
Aveva mentito ma era l'unica cosa che poté fare, non poteva certo dire ad uno sconosciuto come quello che Kaien era svenuto, e che in quella stanza c'erano Kaname e Zero.  
«Che peccato, sarà per la prossima volta. Ci vediamo bella signorina!» disse andandosene via.  
La ragazza rimase un po' insospettita dal comportamento di quel signore.  
Già pensava che avesse qualcosa di strano, poi il modo in cui era andato via così all'improvviso lo vide davvero troppo sospetto. Qualcosa le sembrò puzzare incredibilmente di bruciato.


	15. Atto XV

Zero si trovava nella sua stanza, stava sistemando le sue cose in una piccola borsa, non aveva bisogno di molto, gli sarebbe bastato solo qualche ricambio, in fono da quando gli era sempre bastato solo l'essenziale per vivere.  
“Frequenterò la Nightclass...” pensò l'ex umano poggiando la borsa sul pavimento e andando a distendersi sul letto “Perché ha fatto una proposta del genere? Vuole allontanarmi da Yuuki... O... Oppure vuole che io sia al suo fianco?”  
Il bacio di prima gli aveva messo in testa strani dubbi che s'insinuavano sempre di più dentro di lui, come se che fosse lui ad aver sbagliato a credere che l'altro in realtà l'amasse.  
«Kaname... Kaname... Kaname...» sussurrò quasi fra se e se «Cosa dovrei credere?»  
Si leccò lebbra riuscendo a sentire il sapore del sangue dell'altro. Era stato una cosa più forte di se, un istinto che non era stato in grado di reprimere. Era così che si comportavano i LevelD come lui, attaccavano gli umani perdendo la loro coscienza in preda alla loro sete. Era spavento da quella parte parte, non voleva fare del male alle persone, sapeva cosa significava essere attaccato da un vampiro, l'aveva sentito sulla sua pelle e sperava che nessun altro provasse un'esperienza simile.  
Un altra cosa che riusciva ancora a sentire nella sua bocca, era il bacio che poco fa aveva ricevuto da Kaname, era bastata il solo pensare alle labbra del l'altro per fargli rivivere quel momento.  
Gli sembrava quasi tornare al periodo in cui non aspettava altro che il semplice gesto del vampiro, quel segnale che solo lui riusciva a comprendere.  
“In quei momenti non era Yuuki che voleva vedere, se davvero avesse voluto allontanarmi da lei non avrebbe potuto semplicemente portarla via da me? Gli sarebbe bastato davvero poco, lei è da sempre innamorata, non avrebbe faticato per nulla. Sono un idiota... un vero idiota.” Pensò fra se posando le mani sulla faccia, come per nascondere il suo volto “E me ha baciato, non Yuuki... e me che vuole...”  
Non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime che iniziarono a scendergli giù per gli occhi e scoppiò in un pianto disperato per non essere riuscito a comprendere i sentimenti del ragazzo che amava.  
  
  
Kaname non ce la faceva più ad aspettare, anche se il respiro di Kaien diventava sempre più regolare, non c'era alcun segno di un suo risveglio.  
Era davvero riconoscente al preside per essersi preso cura di sua sorella, aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro nell'occuparsi di lei in tutti questi anni, però quello non era il posto dove voleva essere, lui desiderava vedere Zero in quel momento, non riusciva proprio a stare senza di lui, sopratutto dopo quel magnifico bacio.  
Fuori dalla stanza riusciva a sentire la presenza di Yuuki, percepiva una sorta di agitazione nella ragazza, doveva essere preoccupata per il padre.  
“Lei ci ha visti?” si domandò fra se e se.  
Avvertì una strana sensazione addosso, al pensiero che la ragazza avesse visto il bacio fra lui e Zero mentre il padre adottivo era svenuto. Era stato un vero incosciente a farsi prendere dai suoi sentimenti per l'ex umano.  
«Yuuki entra pure se vuoi.» disse il vampiro aprendo la porta.  
  
La guardian dopo l'incontro con quell'uomo sospetto aveva deciso di parlarne con Zero e Kaname, sperava che i due avrebbero potuto sapere qualcosa in più, perciò subito dopo si era diretta alla presidenza ma non avendoli trovati li aveva cercati in tutta l'edificio fino a capire che forse erano andati all'infermeria della scuola.  
Appena il vampiro la invitò, decise di entrare.  
Era leggermente tesa, non sapeva esattamente come comportarsi trovandosi davanti sia il ragazzo che l'aveva salvata che il suo amico, ma si fece il coraggio e varcò la soglia.  
Restò stupita nel vedere solo il purosangue, era certa che fosse sempre stato con Zero, forse le cose fra loro due non erano andate così bene come aveva creduto.  
«Kaname-sama... cos'è successo al preside?» chiese la ragazza, in verità voleva sapere cos'era successo con Zero ma non ebbe il coraggio di farlo.  
«Non lo so...» Disse con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, non riusciva a guardare Yuuki negli occhi, in fondo era colpa sua se era successo,  
“se solo avessi tenuto sotto controllo la situazione, non sarebbe successo nulla.” «Era già svenuto quando sono entrato, non so cosa sia successo, sento una forte influenza di vampiro, forse qualcuno dev'essere stato qui, probabilmente per minacciare in qualche modo Zero e Cross-san»  
«Mi...Minacciato il Preside e Zero? Come sta ora?» chiese preoccupata.  
Anche se aveva deciso di non odiare Yuuki, sentirle pronunciare il suo aveva fatto risvegliare in lui quella tremenda gelosia. Lei rimasto al fianco di Zero durante il periodo più delicato della sua vita, aveva vissuto con lui, era diventata sua amica, sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe potuto prendere il suo posto nel cuore del guardian e questo gli faceva incredibilmente male.  
«Lui sta bene, fortunatamente... però non so cosa gli abbia detto, quando sono entrato era sconvolto.»  
Le parole avevano iniziato ad uscirgli da solo, non riusciva più a controllarle, dentro di lui sperava solo di non far una scenata di gelosia.  
«... Io... È colpa mia se è successo, tutta colpa mia... non me lo perdonerò mai.»  
La ragazza notò la disperazione nelle parole del purosangue, non poteva fare al meno di sentirsi a disagio, avvertiva la forza struggente di quelle parole. Non l'aveva mai visto in quello stato e non sopporta guardarlo soffrire in quel modo, per questo l'abbracciò, sperava di riuscire a confortarlo e che lui mostrasse dolce.  
«Yuuki...»  
«Kaname-sama... se c'è qualcosa che ti turba sfogati pure con me.»  
«… Avrei anche potuto perderlo... Non voglio, non voglio che gli capiti qualcosa... io...»  
Yuuki non riuscì più a sopportare tutto il dolore che percepiva nelle parole di Kaname, non sapeva come fosse possibile ma lei iniziò a piangere, sentiva qualcosa di atroce stingerle il petto e quella sensazione era davvero insopportabile, le stesse che aveva provato prima d'innamorarsi di Aidou  
«Yuuki... non piangere, sto bene.»  
«Kaname-sama, scusa, non sapevo... non sapevo che ti sentissi così. se vuoi vai da Zero, resterò io con il preside.» disse la ragazza capendo che l'altro aveva bisogno di vederlo.  
«Lui non è me che vuole.» disse distogliendo lo sguardo dalla sorella.  
«Kaname-sama, sono certa che Zero ricambia i tuoi sentimenti, il suo comportamento forse ora lo comprendo, lui sta soffrendo e sta cercando di scappare da quello che prova per te, ma lui è te che ama.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Ho la sensazione che lui ti ami, non capisco nemmeno perché lo sento, ma so che è così. Vai da lui, fagli capire quanto li vuoi bene.»  
«Grazie davvero...» “...Imouto*” «... Yuuki!»  
Il purosangue iniziò a correre velocemente nella stanza dell'amato, non aveva altro desiderio se non raggiungerlo.  
Si sentiva un verme, in fondo Kaien aveva fatto così tanto per lui e sua sorella e non poteva abbandonarlo in quel modo, voleva tornare indietro ma le gambe non gli ubbidivano, si fermarono solo quando arrivarono davanti alla porta che lo divideva a pochi passi da Zero.  
  
Avvertì subito la presenza del purosangue, prima che si fermasse. Non voleva che entrasse, era in uno strato pietoso, senz'altro doveva avere gli occhi ancora luci, rossi e le palpebre leggermente gonfie.  
«Zero, posso entrare?» chiese Kaname.  
“Non farlo, non aprire quella porta... ti prego...”  
Non aveva negato a voce, ma il suo solo pensiero non poteva raggiungere l'amato, però sentì la maniglia che abbassava e il suono della porta indicava che qualcuno al stava lentamente aprendo.  
Il suo cuore alla sua vista di Kaname entrare all'interno della sua stanza iniziò a scoppiare. Non si era ancora abituato a tutto quello.  
«Cosa... ci fai qui? Non dovevi restare in infermeria?» chiese il guardian anche stupito dal fatto di trovarselo nella stanza.  
«Non ti preoccupare, è rimasta Yuuki con suo padre.»  
“Ha visto Yuuki... Lui ha preferito venire da me più che restare con lei? Ha veramente preferito venire da un LevelD invece di rimanere con la ragazza che conosce da oltre dieci anni?”Ormai non aveva più nessun dubbio.  
Lentamente si alzò dal letto raggiungendo il vampiro che lentamente aveva iniziato ad avanzare verso di lui.  
«Ti amo!» disse Zero abbracciandolo.  
  
Kaname era rimasto praticamente senza fiato, quelle due parole pronunciate dal ragazzo, credeva che non le avrebbe mai sentite. Era stato convinto in tutto quel tempo che fosse innamorato di Yuuki, e gli sembrava quasi impossibile di essere ricambiato.  
Kaname poggiò la mano dietro la nuca del guardian, facendo una leggerissima pressione per spostarla leggermente il viso dell'altro verso il suo.  
Appena lo ebbe vicino vide i residui delle lacrime che ancora si trovano all'interno degli occhi del ragazzo.  
«Zero... hai pianto?» domandò guardando il volto dell'altro.  
“Non volevo che mi vedesse così.” pensò il ragazzo.  
Cosa doveva dirgli? Che aveva capito troppo tardi di aver sbagliato? Che si sentiva letteralmente bloccato da non riuscire a parlare con lui?  
«Io...»  
Fu interrotto dalle labbra dell'altro che si posarono sulle sue e iniziarono un bacio dolcissimo e lento.  
Si lasciò completamente andare fra le braccia del vampiro, seguendo sia i sui istinti che i movimenti del suo corpo dell'altro.  
Kaname portò Zero verso il letto, facendo distendere sulla superficie del materasso.  
Staccò leggermente le labbra da quelle dell'ex umano, osservando per un istante i suoi occhi, stupendi di quella tonalità violacea che sembravano essere due pietre preziose.  
L'hunter restò nuovamente affascinato dallo sguardo del vampiro, era lo stesso di poco prima, solo che in quell'istante era ancora più profondo e penetrante.  
«Zero, ti senti pronto? Se non vuoi farlo dimmelo che mi fermerò.»  
«No, non fermati.»  
Credeva proprio che sarebbe morto, anche se era impossibile per un purosangue come lui. Finalmente avrebbe potuto diventare tutt'uno con il suo amato Zero, era da tanto che aspettava quel momento, forse tutta la sua esistenza.  
Iniziò a sbottonare la divisa della Dayclass indossata dal guardian, facendo attenzione a non forzare le cose, non voleva andare troppo veloce, doveva fargli capire quanto l'amasse, quindi si doveva trattenere per non divorarlo subito.  
La pelle dell'hunter profumava più di quel che ricordasse, era favoloso, aveva qualcosa di unico quell'odore, un tocco che aveva solo la tua pelle, qualcosa di inebriante.  
Iniziò a baciargli il collo, leccandolo e succhiando leggermente la sua pelle. Avvertiva i piccoli brividi provenire dal ragazzo, riusciva a sentire anche la velocità con cui in quella zona fluiva il suo sangue, riuscì anche a vedere pulsare una vena, carica della sostanza che tanto brava.  
Voleva bere, cibarsi dell'essenza di Zero, ma non lo fece nonostante desiderasse più di ogni altra cosa assaggiare quel sangue. Doveva resistere, il ragazzo non poteva mostrasi in giro con i segni del suo morso, era dannatamente difficile ma doveva farcela. Mancavano pochi centimetri, forse nemmeno mezzo, ma non lo morse, anche se era sul punto di cedere, decise di concentrarsi su altro iniziando a togliere anche la parte inferiore della divisa.  
«Sei davvero sicuro Zero? Potrei farti del male senza volerlo...» disse mentre gli sfilava i pantaloni di entrambi.  
Non poteva concedergli di fermarsi, non quando Kaname gli stava facendo provare tutto quello. Era un'emozione indescrivibile, sentiva pulsare la pelle che l'altro sfiorava con quelle labbra leggermente umide giocherellando su di essa in quel modo passionale da togliergli le energie e il fiato.  
«Kan... nnn... ame... cont... continua...» lo implorò  
«Ok, ma se ti faccio del male scusa.»  
Lo penetrò lentamente con le dite cercando preparalo, mentre con le labbra baciava quella bellissima e profumata pelle, successivamente lo fece completamente cercando il più dolce possibile. Riuscì a sentire il corpo dell'altro contrarsi, e la paura che gli avesse fatto del male lo blocco.  
«Nnh... non fer...marti. Ka...Kaname...»  
Non poteva farlo, non voleva causare dolore al suo Zero, doveva fargli provare piacere, ma forse non era in grado di riuscirci.  
All'hunter la cosa non stava giù, non dopo aver capito che i suoi sentimenti erano ricambiati, era stato uno stupido a non credere a Kaname, per questo voleva farsi perdonare donandogli tutto di se stesso, nonostante facesse male, in effetti l'aveva provato, ma non gli importava più di soffrire.  
«Ti amo...» disse il guardian abbracciando il corpo che si trovava sopra il suo.  
Sentendo nuovamente quelle due piccole parole, il purosangue capì che l'ex umano voleva andare fino in fondo, così iniziò a spingere lentamente nel corpo del ragazzo.  
«Scusa, non voglio farti.»  
«È sopportabile... davvero...»  
Riusciva a sopportarlo in effetti, non era così spiacevole come aveva immaginato. All'inizio sembrava più doloroso ma a ogni spinta i suo corpo sembrava abituarsi e iniziava a sentire anche un po' più di piacere.  
Nella stanza risuonavano solo i loro ansiti e i loro nomi chiamati dall'altro spinti dalla passione che stavano provando ricevendo quell'affetto che mai avrebbero creduto di ricevere.  
«Ti amo.» disse Kaname prima di baciare Zero.  
«Anch'io ti amo.». accolse le labbra dell'altro come mai aveva fatto fino a quel momento.  
Ormai entrambi erano certi che il loro amore non sarebbe stato più a senso unico.  
  
  
* Imouto Dovrebeb significare sorella minore.


	16. Atto XVI

Non poteva ancora crederci di essere stato con Zero, gli sembra di essere come in un sogno. Se lo fosse stato davvero, avrebbe voluto non svegliarsi più e rivivere per sempre quel momento.  
Il respiro caldo del ragazzo che aveva sentito sul volto mentre erano vicini era bastato per mandarlo subito in estasi, le sue labbra poi erano così invitanti da sembrare quasi voler essere baciate e ribaciate fino a fargli perdere il fiato.  
L'odore, l'odore del suo sangue che lo attirava ogni istante di più, riusciva a sentire persino il veloce scorrere di quel liquido nel corpo dell'amato accompagnati dai frequenti battiti cardiaci ed era una cosa che lo fece impazzire, impazzire completamente d'amore.  
« Zero. » disse Kaname attirando l'attenzione del ragazzo.  
« Cosa c'è? » chiese il ragazzo.  
In quel momento erano entrambi molto tesi, non sapevano esattamente quello che dovevano dire all'altro, erano bloccati per quello che era appena accaduto fra loro.  
« Come stai? »  
« Be... bene. »  
Di nuovo il silenzio.  
Quella era stata la loro prima volta e nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire o cosa fare non essendosi mai ritrovati in quella situazione.  
Dopo un po' il purosangue incominciò a giocare con i suoi capelli del guardian attorcigliando attorno al dito e sentendone l'odore stupendo.  
« Sono stupendi. » disse avvicinandosi al ragazzo. « Così soffici è morbidi... »  
Iniziò ad annusare Zero, iniziando proprio dalla testa per poi spostarsi lentamente verso il suo collo. In quel punto il suo sangue aveva un profumo particolarmente intenso, la sua sete sembrava voler prendere il sopravvento e avrebbe potuto far male all'hunter causandogli un trauma e di certo non voleva sconvolgerlo. Doveva riuscire a controllarsi ma la tentazione era talmente forte che credette di cedere.  
Per non perdere completamente il controllo, poteva solo concentrarsi su altro, così si avvicinò le labbra soffici di Zero.  
Kaname sembrava volesse mangiarlo, lo dimostrava la presa forte sule sue spalle che gli faceva davvero male, i suoi occhi rossi cremisi gli facevano ricordare la natura malvagia dei vampiri.  
Stava quasi avendo paura di lui, ma si rassicurò quando sentì la forza del purosangue affievolirsi e il bacio diventare più dolce fino a quando le sue labbra non si staccarono.  
Il vampiro tirò a se il corpo del ragazzo facendogli appoggiare la testa sul suo petto accarezzandogli i capelli.  
« Scusa Zero, non so cosa mi sia preso. » aveva mentito, non voleva scombussolarlo, sapeva del trauma che aveva avuto con Shizuka e temeva che potesse causarglielo anche lui, per questo decise di non dirgli nulla.  
Spostò la mano sul fianco incominciando a fargli dei grattini, quello poteva essere un buon modo per farlo rilassare.  
Zero non sapeva come descrivere quella nuova sensazione, sapeva solo che era piacevolissimo e che si sentiva davvero bene fra le braccia di Kaname.  
Restarono in quel modo per alcuni minuti, nessuno sembra voler spezzare l'atmosfera che si era creata, peròKaname in quel momento desiderava chiedere al guardian del suo comportamento di quell'intera settimana, ma aspettò di farlo calmare ancora un po.  
« Zero? » fece lui poco dopo  
« Cosa c'è? » chiese spostando la testa in direzione di quella dell'altro.  
« Perché mi evitavi? » chiese al ragazzo.  
« Evitarti? » fece lui un po' stupito.  
Quella domanda l'aveva colto alla sprovvista, anche se in fondo si aspettava che prima o poi l'altro l'avrebbe posta.  
Non sapeva cosa rispondere, aveva paura che dirgli della sua gelosia avrebbe rovinato per sempre il loro timore, perché dentro di lui c'era ancora una piccolissima parte che credesse che l'altro stesse solo ingannandolo, ma decise di non darle retta e di dirgli la verità, anche se si vergognava un po'.  
« Ero... ero geloso di Yuuki... cioè del rapporto che tu hai con lei... pensavo che tu... che tu provassi qualcosa per lei... »  
Il vampiro rise sotto i baffi, non poteva credere che era quello il motivo, gli sembrava così ridicolo che avesse pensato che loro due potessero stare assieme, Yuuki era sua sorella e come tale le aveva sempre voluto bene come un qualsiasi familiare.  
« è vero che la conosco da molto più tempo di quanto conosca te, molto più di quanto tu immagini... »  
« Da quando le hai salvato la vita giusto? »  
« No, da molto più tempo, da quando è nata più o meno, sai l'ho vista crescere. »  
« Co... che cosa vuoi dire? »  
« Non stupirti di quello che sto per dire, forse ti sconvolgerà un po' la verità, ma prima sappi che i poteri dei purosangue sono più grandi di quelli che pensi. »  
« Eh? »  
« Ok... Yuuki è uno dei membri della famiglia Kuran, mia sorella minore per la precisione, colei che ho giurato di proteggere dal giorno della morte dei miei genitori. »

Morihiko dormiva tranquillamente sul sedile posteriore con la testa poggiata sullo schienale. Tatsuhiko si trovava al suo fianco vegliando sul giovane padrone.  
Doveva essere molto assonnato, quella mattina si era svegliato più presto degli altri giorni e la notte precedente per l'eccitazione quasi non aveva chiuso occhio.  
Era sempre stato così fin da bambino, ogni volta che doveva fare qualcosa d'importante non riusciva a dormire, forse per l'agitazione o altro.  
« Grazie per quello che ha fatto. » disse rivolto al vampiro che si trovava al posto di guida.  
« Si figuri. »  
Continuò ad osservare il volto del giovane purosangue, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
« Mmm... nnn... »  
Il sonno del giovane iniziò ad agitatasi, il corpo incominciò a tremare e sudare freddo oltre al fatto che diventò pallido da un momento all'altro.  
“Cosa gli sta succedendo?” si domandò il vampiro. “ Questa presenza... c'è un vampiro?”  
« Morihiko-sama! » disse il vampiro preoccupato « Morihiko-sama! Cosa ti stanno facendo?»  
Si svegliò di colpo risvegliandosi fra le braccia del ragazzo.  
« Tats...Tatsuhiko.... » disse a fatica puntando il dito verso l'esterno « C'è... un...una presenza.... male...fica... malefica... lag...lagiù.  
« Morihiko-sama! »  
Non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire la frase che perse i sensi.  
Si voltò verso la direzione che aveva puntato la mano del suo padrone.  
In effetti c'era qualcuno fuori, riuscì a scorgere un corpo allontanarsi velocemente, ma non riuscì a vedere bene chi fosse, di sicuro era un vampiro riuscì a sentirne la sua presenza e dalla direzione in cui correva sembrava allontanarsi dalla Cross Accademy.  
  
Un corvo volava verso il cielo, poggiandosi sulle spalle di un uomo.  
“Piccolo, riferisci al capo che scoperto il punto debole di Kuran.”  
L'uccello spiccò il volo scomparendo fra le nubi che si erano accumulate in cielo.  
La pioggia iniziò a cadere fitta iniziando a bagnare i capelli dell'uomo che se li spostò con la mano.  
Due fittissimi occhi rossi mostrava il vampiro.  
“ Il sangue di Yuuki-chan era davvero invitante, non vedo l'ora di assaggiarlo.” disse leccandosi avidamente le labbra “Cara mia principessa gentile, prima o poi sarai mia!”


	17. Atto XVII

Zero non riusciva a credere alle parole di Kaname, era impossibile che Yuuki fosse sua sorella, si sarebbe accorto subito se fosse stata in realtà una vampira. Essendo un hunter aveva la capacità di riconoscerli anche a 100 metri di distanza e la ragazza era umana.  
L'unica cosa a cui riuscì a pensare è che il vampiro si stesse prendendo gioco di lui, non c'era altra possibilità.  
Come aveva immaginato il purosangue stava escogitando tutto quello solo per allontanarlo da Yuuki, ormai n'era così certo che si sarebbe aspettato pronunciare da lui le parole che avrebbero messo fino alla loro relazione.  
«Credi davvero che io ci creda? È impossibile che Yuuki sia tua sorella, lei è umana, ti stai solo prendendo gioco di me.» Decise di non farsi cogliere impreparato prendo l'iniziativa.  
Non avrebbe più creduto ad una sola parola di Kaname, doveva sapere che ormai che qualsiasi cosa dicesse non avrebbe avuto su di lui.  
Il purosangue afferrò bruscamente le spalle di Zero, portando il corpo dell'ex umano sotto di se, incominciando a fissare gli occhi del ragazzo quasi con ira.  
Rimase un po' intimorito da quegli occhi, era la prima volta che vedeva nell'altro uno sguardo così furioso, era quasi spaventato dall'idea di quello che avrebbe potuto fargli.  
«Come puoi pensare che io possa prendermi gioco di te Zero?»  
«… Lo penso perché ormai ho capito il tuo gioco, tutto quello c'è stato fa parte di qualche tuo piano, avrei dovuto capirlo prima di oggi.»  
Vedeva chiaramente la rabbia del vampiro crescere, aveva stretto ancora di più la presa, tanto che incominciava a fargli male.  
«Prima di oggi? Sai cos'ho passato in questi giorni? Non hai la minima idea di come tu mi abbia fatto sentire! Ero disperato, non sapevo cosa ti fosse preso e questo mi stava distruggendo ogni giorno di più.» iniziò a piangere, le lacrime scendevano da sole non riuscendole a controllare. « Voi forse rimuovere tutto quello c'è stato fra noi?”  
Non riusciva quasi a sopportare il fatto che si fidasse così poco di lui, lo stava facendo imbestialire sul serio.  
Perché non riusciva a capire quanto fosse innamorato di lui? In che modo doveva dimostraglielo?  
Provò a dargli un bacio, Zero cercò di resistergli e respingerlo ma non ci riuscì, pur volendo controllare i suoi sentimenti restava pur sempre innamorato di quell'individuo che forse gli aveva detto solo menzogne per tutto il tempo.  
«Credimi per favore! Credimi Zero. Non ho nessun altro oltre te.»  
«A cosa dovrei credere?»  
«A me, ai sentimenti che provo e alla storia della mia famiglia...»  
«Ma... è impossibile che Yuuki sia una Kuran... è umana.»  
«Si lo è, ma è anche mia sorella.»  
«Se è umana come fa ad essere tua sorella?»  
Lasciò la presa, aveva sbagliato a perdere il controllo, ma Zero sembrava continuare a non volersi fidare di lui, e questo gli stava facendo un gran male, sopratutto ora che gli stava rivelando il segreto più grande dei Kuran che promise di non rivelare mai a nessuno.  
«Zero i poteri dei purosangue sono più forti di quelli che immagini, ma forse questo tu già lo sai in quanto Hunter no?»  
«… cosa vorresti dire?»  
«Ho promesso di non dirle a nessuno, a te voglio rivelare tutto. È una lunga storia. Come tu saprai sono figlio di Haruka e Juri Kuran, ma non tutti sanno che non ero l'unico, avevano avuto una bambina diversi anni dopo la mia nascita che tu conosci già, Yuuki. Erano poche le persone a conoscerne l'esistenza a parte noi, e gli Shirakawa, una delle famiglie della quale più ci fidavamo e Kaien Cross.»  
Zero stava ascoltando attentamente le parole di Kaname, gli sembrava ancora impossibile che il purosangue e la sua amica potessero avere lo stesso sangue e sopratutto se fosse stato vero, cosa poco probabile, che il preside aveva sempre saputo le origini di Yuuki. Perché non aveva detto nulla a nessuno dei due? La cosa gli sembrava molto strana.  
«Gli anni passivarono e Yuuki cresceva sempre di più iniziando a diventare sempre più conscia dei suoi poteri, era ancora giovane per essere in grado di utilizzarli, ma aveva ottime potenzialità e secondo i miei genitori sarebbe diventata la più forte Kuran della storia.» Kaname fece una piccola pausa per riprendere leggermente fiato, era difficile rivelare il suo passato, ma doveva farlo in modo che non si creassero più fraintendimenti con Zero. «Come già saprai, molti vampiri sono accecati dalla sete di potere, fin dalla nostra nascita ci sono state molte guerre che hanno portato quasi all'estinzione la nostra razza, e anche in questo caso è così, la sete di potere dei miei simili ha portato allo sterminio di due delle più potenti famiglie di purosangue.»  
«Ancora non riesco a capire cosa possa centrare con Yuuki.» disse Zero.  
«Non ti preoccupare, ora ti spiegherò tutto. Avrai sentito parlare dell'accatto che la mia famiglia ha subito, vero Zero?»  
«Beh si... non conosco i dettagli ma ne hanno parlato molto i miei genitori.»  
«Qualcuno, non so ancora chi fosse, ha cercato di ottenere i poteri di tutti noi purosangue presenti quel giorno. Sia i genitori di Morihiko che i miei hanno pero la vita, tutti loro hanno protetto noi tre, la nuova generazione di purosangue. I genitori di Morihiko affidarono il figlio minore alla guardia del corpo che si è preso cura di lui fino ad oggi. Mio padre perse la vita cercando di sconfiggere i nemici anche per guadagnare tempo per permettere a mia madre di compiere una cosa...» Non riuscì più ad andare avanti le parole gli si bloccarono in gola, non amava ricordare quella parte del suo passato, era davvero straziante ripensare al sacrificio che i genitori fecero per Yuuki.«…Mia madre... si trovava assieme a me e Yuuki... poco distante dal palazzo, era decisa a tutta pur di proteggerci, tanto da trasformare mia sorella in un essere umano, lo sforzo fu così grande che lei consumò tutte le sue energie, poi mi chiese di eliminare i ricordi dei suoi primi cinque anni di vita e portarla al sicuro da qualcuno che potesse proteggerla, per questo decisi di portarla da Kaien Cross, visto che i miei genitori si fidavano ciecamente di lui.»  
La storia di Kaname sembrava impossibile e irreale, gli risultava ancora difficile credere alle sue parole.  
«Non...»  
«Non mi credi vero?»  
Il ragazzo distolse loto sguardo confuso, non sapeva se credere o meno alla storia del vampiro, da una parte gli era sembrata sincera, ma c'era ancora dentro di lui il dubbio che stesse mentendo.  
«Ho capito...» sospirò Kaname alzandosi dal letto andando a prendere qualcosa all'interno della sua divisa.  
“Dovevo immaginare che non vi avrebbe creduto, dev'essere difficile per lui accettare che Yuuki sia una purosangue come me.” Prese in mano l'unica fotografia che era riuscito a portare via quel giorno, la teneva sempre con se come ricordo della sua vita passata.  
L'immagine raffigurava tutti i membri della sua famiglia, era stata fatta il giorno del quinto compleanno di sua sorella e tutti e quattro si trovavano vicino alla bambina intenta a spegnere le candele «Spero di basti come prova.» disse porgendogliela.  
«Questa è Yuuki?» chiese il ragazzo.  
Non aveva dubbi, era proprio lei, lo dimostravano anche i Kanji con cui era scritto il nome sullo striscione dietro di lei che diceva “Buon compleanno Yuuki”  
«Sì.»  
«Perché me l'hai detto solo ora?»  
«Non mi avresti mai creduto, per questo volevo che tu ti fidassi di me.»  
«Vorrei fidarmi, ma qualcosa m'impedisce di crederti.»  
«Perché?»  
«Sei un vampiro, un mio nemico.»  
«Io non sono un tuo nemico.»  
Iniziò ad avvicinare le labbra a quelle di Zero cercando bi baciarlo, ma il ragazzo lo scansò.  
«Zero?»  
«È possibile che quel vampiro conosco la verità su Yuuki?» chiese Zero all'altro.  
«Cosa intendi dire?»  
«Mi è appena tornato in mente, che mentre arrivavi, il vampiro che mi ha attaccato ha affermato che ci fossero i “fratelli Kuran” mente c'eri solo tu. Eri con Yuuki?»  
«Sì... voi dire che qualcuno sapeva di Yuuki?»  
«Probabilmente. Sei sicuro che sapessero di Yuuki a parte la tua famiglia solo gli Shirakawa e il preside?»  
«Beh i miei si fidavano solo di loro...» la faccia del vampiro cambiò espressione, era rimasto quasi scioccato.  
«Cosa c'è?»  
«Qualcuno di loro è un traditore.»


	18. Atto XVIII

  
Yuuki era rimasta per tutto il tempo assieme al padre adottivo, non aveva ancora ripreso conoscenza in tutto quel tempo, era così preoccupata.  
Il direttore si era preso cura di lei in tutti quegli anni proprio come se fosse il suo padre, gli voleva molto bene, forse molto di più a quanto si volesse bene un padre biologico.  
« Si riprenda per favore preside, abbiamo bisogno tutti di lei. » Disse mentre prese la sua mano.  
Era calda, e sentiva leggermente il pulsare del suo sangue, era un po' debole ma era una speranza che fosse ancora vivo.  
« Preside... » disse la ragazza stingendo leggermente la presa.  
“Non ci abbandoni preside, abbiamo bisogni tutti di lei” pensò la ragazza.  
« Papà...»  
  
  
L'aria che passava finestra era gelida e odorava in un modo strano, non riusciva a capire cosa fosse ma avvertiva una terribile presentimento che non riusciva a decifrare.  
« Che c'è Hanabusa?» chiese poi Akatsuki osservando l'aria preoccupata del cugino seduto sul letto.  
« C'è qualcosa che non va, ho un bruttissimo presentimento. Sono preoccupato che possa succedere qualcosa all'accademia.  
Il vampiro fissò il vuoto dianzi a se, la fuori sembrava tranquillo all'apparenza ma qualcosa non andava lo sentiva.  
« Anche per Yuuki-chan, sento che le succederà qualcosa... »  
Akatsuki si voltò e vide aumentare l'ansia sul volto di suo cugino, ormai aveva lo conosceva davvero bene tanto da notare tutti i cambiamenti del suo stato d'animo.  
« Vado da lei. »  
« è pericoloso, se qualche membro della Day Class ti vedesse. »  
« Non m'importa! Yuuki-chan è più importante di tutto e se è in pericolo è mio dovere proteggerla, ho deciso di prendermi cura di lei e lo farò. »  
Vide l'altro uscire fuori dalla stanza con una velocità incredibile, non l'aveva mai visto così frettoloso doveva essere davvero preoccupato per quella ragazza.  
“Si caccerà davvero nei guai di questo passo.” pensò sospirando.  
Ormai lo conosceva fin troppo bene, era sempre stato un tipo un po' impulsivo delle volte, come quando bevve il sangue della Guardian, anche se finirono entrambi in punizione.  
“Questa volta cosa farebbe?” pensò Akatsuki “Lo ucciderebbe, meglio starmene un po' alla larga. Finirei anch'io nei guai se sapesse che ho suggerito io ad Aidou di provarci...”  
Poco dopo il vampiro sentì bussare alla porta.  
« Entra pure Ruka. » le fece segno di entrare, aveva subito capito che si trattasse di lei, ormai sapeva riconoscere troppo bene quell'odore e immaginava anche il motivo per cui fosse venuta.  
“Kaname ...” pensò fra se e se.  
«Che c'è? » chiese rivolto alla vampira che era in piedi davanti alla porta e non avanzava nemmeno di un passo.  
« Kaname-sama... »  
“Lo sapevo.” pensò.  
« Cos'è successo? » domandò il vampiro alla ragazza.  
« Sai dov'è? »  
« Non è andato con Ichijo a prendere il nuovo studente? »  
« Non sono ancora tornati, sono preoccupata, ho un brutto presentimento... »  
Cosa stava succedendo quel giorno? Erano tutti preoccupati, ognuno di loro aveva qualche timore e la cosa lo insospettì un po' era sicuro che ci fosse qualcosa nell'aria che aveva odorato, qualcosa che stesse condizionando tutti quanti loro.  
  
  
“Dove sarà Yuuki?” pensò mentre camminava alla ricerca dell'amata.  
Nella sua stanza non c'era e incominciò a seguire le tracce dell'odore della ragazza, arrivò fino alla stanza di Zero dove quest'ultimo era particolarmente forte, doveva essere stata in quella zona, mentre continuava seguirne le tracce avvertì anche quello di Kaname, era molto più fresco e proveniva dall'interno della stanza.  
“Cosa ci fa Kaname nella stanza di quel LevelD?” pensò il vampiro  
«Nnh... non fer...marti. Ka...Kaname... Ti amo...»  
“Eh!!!!” pensò il vampiro. “Cosa stanno facendo?!!”  
I suoni che avvertiva all'interno di quella camera non riuscivano a nascondere quello che stesse accanendo in quel momento.  
Il volto di Hanabusa diventò paonazzo, non riusciva a credere che Kaname potesse fare certe cose con qualcuno, figuriamoci con Zero, che aveva dimostrato più volte di non tollerane la presenza.  
“Kaname-sama! Cosa significa questo!” pensò mentre scappava il più lontano possibile dalla stanza, chissà cosa avrebbe potuto fargli se avrebbe scoperto che aveva sentito tutto.  
Cercò di rimettersi sulle tracce di Yuuki, ma il suo odore era mescolato con quello del purosangue e il pensiero di quello che stava facendo col guardian lo faceva andare sotto shock.  
Cercò di respirare aria pulita per calmarsi, facendo sospiri profondi ed immensi, ma non riusciva proprio a dimenticare la voce dell'umano.  
L'aria era impressa dell'odore di tutti e tre, cercò con la forza di seguire solo della ragazza, non pensò agli altri due, non voleva assolutamente farlo. Se fosse stato possibile avrebbe voluto scodarsi di quella cosa, ma lui non aveva il potere di manipolare i ricordi, era la prima volta che desiderò poter averlo.  
Riuscì a concentrarsi e arrivare fino all'infermeria, lo riusciva a sentire Yuuki era dentro la sala assieme al diretto


	19. Atto XIV

Tatsuhiko aveva adagiato il suo padrone nell'auto, nello stesso punto in cui poco tempo prima stava riposando.  
Non era abituato molto alla presenza degli altri vampiri, si chiedeva se fosse stata la cosa giusta iscriverlo alla Cross Accademy, di sicuro si sarebbe sentito a disagio, lo conosceva fin troppo bene e sapeva quanto fosse delicato quel ragazzo. Certo c'era sua cugino che forse avrebbe aiutato Morihiko, ma si chiedeva se fosse davvero in grado di difenderlo e di farlo sentire a proprio agio in fra tutti quei loro simili.  
Con il dito iniziò a giocare con capelli del giovane purosangue, era strano quanto fossero morbidi e setosi, quando li toccava sentiva delle strane sensazioni. Sapeva che i suoi sentimenti non fossero ricambiati e mai lo sarebbero stati, ma a lui non importava, gli bastava solamente vederlo felice e rimanere al suo fianco come aveva sempre fatto. Il suo amore non era possessivo, forse dentro di lui sperava che li ricambiasse, ma era fidanzato con Yuuki e dubitava che si potesse innamorare di un vampiro comune come lui mentre quella ragazza era della sua stessa classe sociale, un po' stava male per questo, ma non gli importava alla fine, voleva solo rimanere al suo fianco.

  
Kaname e Zero era usciti dall'edificio, camminavano assieme tendosi per mano per le strade di quella città  
L'ex umano era un po' imbarazzato dalla cosa, ma l'altro gli aveva detto che non ci fossero problemi così si era un po' convinto, anche se il disagio non era ancora sparito del tutto.  
Il vampiro osservava il volto arrossato dell'Hunter, non poteva non trovarlo carino quando quell'alone gli colorava le guance, era così tenero che aveva la forte tentazione di baciarlo, ma non era il momento giusto.  
Dovevano andare da suo cugino che si doveva trovarsi ne paraggi e per farlo dovevano continuare a camminare.  
Il fatto che non fossero già arrivati era una cosa sospetta, incominciava a pensare che ci fosse stato qualcosa che aveva impedito ai tre di raggiungere la Cross Accademy, sperava solo che stessero tutti bene, altrimenti si sarebbe sentito in colpa per il resto della sua vita.  
« Dove stiamo andando? » chiese il ragazzo rivolto al purosangue che si trovava al fianco.  
Kaname non gli aveva detto nulla, dopo la loro precedente chiacchierata gli aveva detto un “viene con me!” con un'aria preoccupata dipinta sul volto, di sicuro aveva sentito la stessa presenza malefica che anche lui aveva avvertito, qualcuno nei paraggi stava tramando qualcosa.  
« Da mio cugino, avrebbero già dovuto essere arrivati, non vorrei che fosse successo qualcosa. »  
« Quel purosangue che frequenterà la Night class? » chiese all'altro continuando a tenersi per mano.  
« Sì. »  
« Credi che sia successo qualcosa? » domandò al compagno  
« Non lo so. » sospirò « Ma spero che stiano bene. »  
Lo sentiva dalla voce che fosse preoccupato, quel tono mostrava tutta la preoccupazione che il vampiro sentisse, avrebbe voluto dirgli che era tutto al posto, che a Morihiko non fosse successo nulla, ma dubitava che le sue parole sarebbe state in qualche modo d'aiuto, eppure sperava di aiutarlo, era la persona di cui era innamorata ed era suo compito dargli tutto il suo appoggio.

  
Il piano che aveva architettato stava andando a buon fine, tutti ormai stavano abboccando all'esca che aveva preparato, doveva solo infiltrarsi nell'edificio, magari avrebbe usato di nuovo il corpo del preside, no sarebbe stato meglio procurarsene uno nuovo, magari di un qualche professore dell'istituto in modo d'avvicinarsi lentamente alla piccola Kuran e incominciare a lavorarsela lentamente, adesso che tutti erano impegnati a difendere Morihiko, come aveva previsto, avrebbe potuto attuare il suo piano, dopo averlo preparato assieme al suo capo per più di dieci anni.


	20. Atto XX

Yuki stringeva ancora la mano del preside nella sua, la sua presa era forte ed intensa quasi da far arrossare quella dell'altro.  
La ragazza sperava che in quel modo i sentimenti che provava per quell'uomo penetrassero all'interno di quel corpo facendolo risvegliare.  
Era consapevole di non poter fare niente in quel momento e si sentiva così impotente da farla sentire una vera nullità.  
L'uomo che per tutta la vita si era preso cura di lei, era disteso lì, disteso davanti i proprio occhi, facendole ricordare quando si ammalava e il padre adottivo si prendeva cura di lei leggendole storie e le teneva compagna fin quando non si addormentava.  
Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa di più, ma in quel momento non sapeva cosa esattamente fare e la cosa la faceva sentire inutile e la cosa la demoralizzava in una maniera incredibile. Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto glielo doveva, altrimenti sentiva di non avere il diritto di essere chiamata Cross.  
“Voglio aiutarlo, ma cosa posso fare?” pensò la ragazza disperata, stingendo anche l'altra mano alla presa.  
«Ti voglio bene.» disse all'orecchio del suo tutore. «Papà ti voglio tanto bene.»

Era inutile, quel brutto presentimento non smetteva di opprimere il cuore del giovane vampiro che, davanti alla porta dell'infermeria, non faceva altro che preoccuparsi per la ragazza che si trovava nell'altra stanza.  
Avvertiva che qualcosa stesse per incombere sulla guardian, un'aura minacciosa era impressa in quella zona ed era certissimo che mirasse proprio a Yuuki.  
Chi avrebbe potuto puntare alla sua vita? Era solo un'umana, certo aveva un sangue davvero invitante e gustoso, molto più dei suoi simili, lui stesso aveva avuto modo di assaggiarlo, ma dubitava che il motivo potesse essere quello, c'era qualcosa che non lo conviveva, come se dietro si nascondesse qualche altra cosa.  
“Possibile che qualcuno voglia usarla per avvicinarsi a Kaname?” si domandò il vampiro.  
Visto i sentimenti che il purosangue aveva dimostrato di nutrire per quella ragazza, chiunque avrebbe potuto immaginare che la guardian fosse il punto debole del purosangue, ma dopo averlo visto assieme a Zero era ovvio che non fosse innamorato di lei, però questo non spiegava il suo attaccamento verso di lei, c'era qualcos'altro dietro, qualcosa al quale non riusciva a darsi una risposta.  
“Yuuki, chi sei in realtà?”

Era così divertente quella ragazza. “Papà ti voglio tanto bene.” quando aveva sentito quella frase trattenere a stento era riuscito a non ridere. Possibile che non si fosse ancora resa conto che lui non era suo padre? Non c'era niente da stupirsi, d'altronde era ovvio, i suoi lavori di imitazioni erano a dir poco perfetti.  
Tramite i capelli di qualcuno, umano o vampiro, riusciva a cogliere tutte le informazioni necessarie, dall'odore, al sangue, persino gli atteggiamenti e il carattere, oltre al fatto di riuscire a riprodurre le loro caratteristiche fisiche.  
Chiunque non si sarebbe accorto che in realtà non fosse un umano, nemmeno il più nobile dei purosangue e quella ragazza in fondo lo era, ed era certo che i sensi di vampiro di Yuuki in fondo fossero attivi nonostante da quello che le avevano detto era stata trasformata da suo fratello.  
“Lui sarà fiero di me.” pensò.  
Era giunto il momento di avanzare con il loro piano e per farlo dovevano avvicinarsi alla ragazza e far si che iniziasse fidarsi di loro. Il senza dubbio sarebbe stato lungo e faticoso, ma sicuramente avrebbe dato i suoi frutti e non vedeva ciò che questo accadesse.


	21. Atto XXI

Aidou non era in grado di capire il perché fosse attanagliato da quell'orribile e profonda preoccupazione, cercava di convincere stesso che Yuuki in quella stanza non correva nessun pericolo, ma l'angoscia che sentiva stava completamente devastando il suo petto.  
La ragazza era al sicuro fra quelle mura, era con il preside quindi non doveva avere nulla da temere, eppure anche sapendo il vampiro continuava a non essere del tutto convinto della cosa, non sapeva dire esattamente cosa fosse, ma semplicemente aveva un terribile presentimento.  
"Yuuki fa attenzione" Ormai Hanabusa aveva intuito che qualcosa di grave stesse ruotando attorno alla guardian e lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggere l'amata, anche morire se necessario.  
Valeva lo stesso per Yuuki? Avrebbe sacrificato la sua vita per lui? In un angolo del suo cuore sapeva che la ragazza non avrebbe mai fatto un gesto del genere, almeno non per lui, d'altronde lo sapevano tutti che lei era innamorata persa di Kaname Kuran e nessuno avrebbe potuto farle dimenticare il purosangue, nemmeno lui avrebbe potuto prender il suo posto e la cosa non faceva altro che ferire il suo animo.  
"Perché deve amare un tipo del genere?"  
Aidou non è che in quel momento stesse odiando il suo compagno, semplicemente non era i in grado di tollerare quello che aveva appena fatto con Zero, per lui era inaccettabile che i due si stessero "divertendo" di fronte una simile calamità.  
"Yuuki perché devi soffrire per un tipo del genere?" In quel momento Hanabusa desiderava avere la capacità di rimuovere qualsiasi sofferenza dal petto dell'umana, ma un potere del genere esisteva sul serio? Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto essere dotato di una simile potenza, probabilmente nemmeno il più forte dei purosangue, nessuno avrebbe potuto comandare i sentimenti, o almeno queste erano le sue convinzioni.  
Se starle vicino sarebbe bastato allora il vampiro avrebbe fatto di tutto per confortare la guardian, ma dubitava che i suoi sentimenti avrebbe potuto raggiungerla.  
«Ti starò vicino Yuuki, te lo prometto.»

 

Zero non sapeva spiegare cosa fosse quella strana sensazione che in quel momento avvertiva dalla mano di Kaname, ma era così opprimente e inquietante che lo stava quasi facendo sentire male.  
"Cosa sarà?"  
Possibile che fosse preoccupato per qualcosa? Dopo tutto quello che era successo quel giorno, gli sembrava naturale che il vampiro si stesse turbando per quelle situazioni, ma nonostante l'hunter lo sapesse, non era in grado di rimanere indifferente alla cosa finendo con l'allarmarsi ancora di più.  
«Zero non allontanarti» La presa del purosangue si fece ancora più stretta di quanto già non lo fosse. «Qualcosa non mi convince.»  
"Kaname mi ami così tanto da preoccuparti per me?" Non aveva mai creduto che i suoi sentimenti fossero così profondi ed intensi, forse aveva davvero sottovalutato quanto in realtà l'amasse e in quel momento il senso di colpa stava praticamente divorando tutto il suo animo. "Perdonami, sono solo un idiota."  
Sapeva che quello non fosse né il momento e né il luogo per rimuginare sugli errori del passato, ma non riusciva davvero a perdonarsi per aver ceduto in quel modo alla gelosia, ma nella sua mente Kaname lo aveva visto solo come un doppiogiochista proprio come tutti i purosangue quali lui era. Si era sbagliato di brutto, adesso lo sapeva e non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarsi.  
«Cosa c'è?» Sperava che amplificare il discorso con il vampiro potesse in qualche modo distrarlo dal senso di colpa.  
«Non so esattamente di chi sia, ma nell'aria sento una presenza maligna.» Non aveva mai udito al voce di Kaname con un tono cupo come quello, ma evidentemente era così intriso di preoccupazione da non aver la forza di mascherarlo.  
Possibile che un nemico fosse nei paraggi? Non riusciva a sentire nulla se non l'odore e la presenza del vampiro che lo teneva ancora per mano.  
La differenza fra loro due era più netta di quanto avesse mai immaginato. I Kuran alla fine erano la famiglia di purosangue più potenti che avesse mai incontrato e lui era e rimaneva solamente un level D, la feccia di quel mondo a cui lui non sarebbe e non avrebbe mai voluto appartenere. I sui sensi, per quanto molto più sviluppati di quanto lo fossero prima di quel fatico giorno, non sarebbero mai potuto essere paragonati a quelli un level A.  
Nonostante questo a Zero sembrava comunque strano, perché lui per primo era un hunter e gli allenamenti che aveva eseguito fin da bambino dovevano essere ancora radicati in lui e dunque avrebbe comunque dovuto avvertire qualcosa nell'aria, e allora perché non era in grado di fiutare il pericolo?  
"Sono inutile" era questa la risposta che si era dato nella sua mente "Come può Kaname volere un topo debole come me?"  
In quel momento quella domanda non faceva altro che risuonare nella sua mente, come il ritmo martellane di una squallida canzone che rimaneva impressa non martellando la mente.  
Non era da lui avere certi complessi d'inferiorità, eppure Zero non era in grado di pensare a null'altro se non alla differenza di potenza che li divideva.  
«Qualcosa non mi quadra.» Lo vedeva chiaramente che il vampiro fosse perplesso, quel volto non era i grado di mascherare quel suo stato. «Ci conviene aspettare ancora un po'»  
«Non è meglio controllare i dintorni?» Non sapeva quali fossero i piani del purosangue, ma aspettare come aveva suggerito non gli sembrava una saggia idea.  
«No, non sappiamo ancora chi sia quindi è meglio analizzare la situazione per vedere cosa accadrà e poi non voglio che tu ti caccia nei guai.» Perché doveva preoccuparsi in quel modo? Alla fine non era così indifeso, non abbandonava mai la sua arma e se qualcuno gli avrebbe attaccato lo avrebbe sparato e ucciso.  
«Ho portato la mia Blody Rose» Non era mica così stupido?  
«Zero, qualcuno ti ha già usato, non so come abbia fatto a controllarti, ma non permetterò che qualcuno prenda nuovamente il controllo su di te.» Doveva smettere di angosciarsi in quel modo.  
"Io lo farò cacciare sicuramente nei guai."  
«Se abbiamo dei nemici, useranno di tutto per metterci l'uno contro l'altro, soprattutto le persone che amiamo e tu e Yuuki siete le persone a cui tengo di più al mondo»  
Alla fine era quello il modo dei agire dei purosangue, no? Erano così abili che riuscivano a plagiare le menti di tutti i vampiri di classi sociali più inferiori assumendo il controllo su ogni loro facoltà, e qualcuno forse era riuscito a controllare pure lui proprio come pensava Kaname.  
"Se anche Kaname stia facendo lo stesso con me?" Era assolutamente impossibile l'eventualità che il vampiro stesse usando il suo corpo per i suoi scopi, "E se i miei sentimenti per lui fossero solo frutto delle sue strane macchinazioni?"  
Era assolutamente impossibile, non avrebbe mai usato qualcuno fingendo di amarlo. Quel giorno aveva capito quanto tenesse a lui, lo aveva dimostrava il modo in cui il vampiro si stesse avvilendo in quell'istante.  
"Sono un bastardo se vado a pensare simili cose, lui mi ama e io amo lui."  
«Non so come, ma qualcuno sembra aver preso il controllo anche del direttore e dobbiamo scoprire chi sia stato.»  
In effetti era strano anche per lui che qualcuno fosse riuscito a controllare un umano, da quel che sapeva i purosangue riuscivano ad influenzare solo gli altri vampiri.  
«Come possiamo fare?»  
«Non lo so Zero, non riesco a capire più nulla di questa situazione.» Non aveva mai visto Kaname in un simile stato di sconforto, doveva essere davvero difficile non sapere cosa stesse accadendo «Ti andrebbe di darmi una mano»  
«Ci proverò»  
"Zero è inutile, tu non puoi fare nulla per Kaname, finirai per diventare solo un peso per lui"  
"È inutile, io non posso far nulla per Kaname, finirò per diventare solo un peso per lui"…  
«Grazie Zero.»

"Come stanno procedendo le cose con l'hunter"  
"Ho iniziato a lavorare sulla sua mente, prima o poi sarà sotto il mio completo controllo e lo potremmo usare a nostro vantaggio."  
"Vorrei proprio vedere come si metteranno le cose, ora concediti pure, per il momento può bastare."  
"Si signore!"  
«Preparati Kaname, distruggerò tutto quello a cui tieni e poi ti schiaccerò con le mie mani!»


	22. Atto XXII

“Cosa farebbe Kaien Cros in questo momento?”  
Tutte le informazioni dell'uomo, ovviamente, erano rinchiuse nei suoi capelli e per il vampiro non per nulla difficile trovarle: tutti i dettagli erano impressi nella propria mente, tramite i ricordi dell'uomo che rivivevano come se fosse stato lui il direttore della Cross Accademy.  
“Ho trovato!”  
Il finto Kaien cominciò a muovere le dita con strema lentezza, voleva far spazientire fino alla fine la purosangue assopita nel corpo da umana.  
Avrebbe anche potuto procedere frettolosamente, ma i rischi di essere scoperto erano troppi e non voleva, anzi non poteva, correrli: avevano studiato quel piano per troppi anni e tutto doveva andare esattamente come avevano organizzato.  
“E poi che giusto c'è?” pensò l'impostore fra sé e sé.  
Doveva ammetterlo, era così divertente prendersi gioco dell'ultimogenita dei Kuran che per lui era impossibile trattenere le risate, ma doveva farlo per il bene della loro causa: non doveva esserci nessuna traccia della sua vera identità!  
“Questa situazione sarà la più divertente dell'intero universo!” Rise come un pazzo nella propria mente, era probabilmente la più grossa e spassosa risata che si fosse fatto in tutta la sua lunga vita. “Yuuki mi farai morire, lo sento”  
«Papà!»  
Desiderava farla sgolare solo un altro po' per gustar gli attimi in cui cui Yuuki avrebbe ignorato chi fosse in realtà. Solo alla fine, quando tutti i loro piani si sarebbero conclusi con successo, avrebbe davvero goduto di fronte l'espressione devastata della studentessa.  
“Aspetterò con ansia quel giorno, ma per ora abbiamo ancora molto lavoro da fare”  
«Yu... u... ki»  
«Papà!»  
Il finto Kaien si voltò verso la “figlioccia”, proprio come avrebbe fatto il vecchio se si fosse davvero trovato lì, la osservò con un finto sguardo confuso per finire di preparare la sua mossa.  
«Yuuki!» Abbracciò d'impulso la ragazza che aveva visto crescere nei ricordi che aveva intravisto nella mente del direttore. «Finalmente mi hai chiamato papà!»  
Le apparenti lacrime di felicità furono facili da controllare, i suoi poteri erano i migliori del mono e mai avrebbe smesso di andarne fiero. Era orgoglioso di usarli per quella vendetta e non vedeva l'ora di vedere completamente devastato la famiglia Kuran.

*~~~*  
«Morihiko-sama cosa le è successo?» Tatsuhiko mai avrebbe immaginato quanto profonda potesse essere la sua preoccupazione per il purosangue, ma era così intensa da aver quasi la sensazione d'impazzire al pensiero che potesse non risvegliarsi più. La paura di perderlo per sempre lo devastava. «La prego, Morihiko-sama, si svegli!»  
Quella situazione gli sembrava così assurda e lo dimostrava l'anormalità di quella situazione, perché prima di allora mai era successo una simile cosa.  
Era normale provare quelle cose, no? D'altronde l'aveva visto crescere in degli anni che erano senza dubbio i più spensierati del mondo: tutto cambiò dopo l'attacco alla villa dei Kuran. Tutti i membri della famiglia Shirakawa vennero uccisi con una brutalità unica e Tatsuhiko non voleva che la stessa sorte toccasse anche all'unico sopravvissuto, doveva rimanere in vita e continuare la discendenza dell'antico casato di vampiri.  
“Proteggi nostro figlio anche a costo della tua stessa vita, promettimelo Tatsuhiko!” La voce delle madre risuonò nella sua mente: quella era la il giuramento che aveva stretto con la vampira in punto di morte ed era pronto a tutto pur di rispettarla.  
Il maggiordomo vide lentamente gli occhi del giovane aprirsi, si stava risvegliando e la cosa lo rese incredibile felice: in quelle meravigliose iridi blu, non s'intravedeva la solita spensieratezza che l'aveva conquistato, ma terrore puro.  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato quello sguardo, quello che ancora tormentava i suoi incubi- La paura provata il giorno in cui la sua vita venne completamente devastata dalla morte di tuta la sua stirpe, gli occhi di chi aveva visto morire di fronte agli occhi il proprio fratello e i genitori che si erano sacrificati per difenderlo. Non voleva più vedere il panico di Morihiko.  
«Andrà tutto bene, Morihiko-sama!» L'abbracciò sperando che il calore del suo corpo potesse essere abbastanza per rimuovere lo shock provato dal purosangue, ma ne dubitava «Ci sono io»  
Così come l'aveva aiutato a superare lo shockante passato, Tatsuhiko, avrebbe supportato quel giovane per aiutarlo a scacciare tutta la paura in modo che mai più avrebbe visto quegli occhi impauriti.  
Ancora ricordava quanto difficile fosse stato per Morihiko superare quei momenti, erano stati un vero trauma e si ripresentavano ogni notte sotto forma di sogni, orribili avrebbe sottolineato.  
Le urla di quei giovane rampollo non voleva più sentirle per questo era stato al fianco ripetutamente, come nessun altro aveva fatto, confortandolo e dandogli una spalla su cui piangere, Aveva fatto sfogare tutto il dolore che nessun altro avrebbe potuto immaginare, a parte il cugino che aveva vissuto lo stesso suo incubo.  
Mise una mano nei suoi corti capelli biondi e ricci, era il suo modo per rassicurarlo, a volte aveva la sensazione che avesse il potere di far sparire il dolore da Morihiko, ma i Level C come lui non avevano nessun potere, ma era così che immaginava quella situazione.  
«La proteggerò ad ogni costo, lo giuro!»  
«Grazie, Tatsuhiko»  
Avvicinò le labbra alla fronte del purosangue e baciò dolcemente la sua fronte e poi disse: «Ora si riposi»

*~~~*

Era arrivato il momento di lasciare la presa da Kaname, ma Zero non sembrava essere in grado di farlo. Voleva che la mano del purosangue potesse inondarlo di tutto l'amore che diceva di provare ne suoi confermi, desiderava che con quei sentimenti potesse essere capace di eliminare i dubbi avvertiti. Erano solo delle strane illusioni della propria mente, l'hunter lo sapeva benissimo, e lui non aveva la minima intenzione di credere alla parole che inondavano i suoi pensieri dandogli un continuo tormento.  
“Kaname vuole usarti solamente per avvicinarsi alla tua amica!” Erano proprio quelle frasi che il proprio subconscio gli stava urlando nella mente. “Lui ti spezzerà il cuore nell'istante in cui ruberà i poteri di Yuuki: Kaname è cattivo e tu sei solo la sua pedina!” continuava quell'orrenda vocina “Lui è il tuo acerrimo nemico, ricordalo Zero”  
“No!!!” l'hunter mai avrebbe immaginato che un giorno sarebbe andato contro i propri pensieri, ma non voleva dar retta alle menzogne che gli ronzavano in testa “Kaname mi ama e me l'ha già dimostrato!”  
Non è vero, Zero, Kuran Kaname è capace di amare solo sé stesso!”  
“Zitto! Kaname è pazzo di me!”  
Come doveva fare? Si sentiva diviso in due: da una parte cera quella che credeva ciecamente ai sentimenti del purosangue, ma dall'altra i timori che quella voce avesse ragione non facevano altro che intensificare la paura di essere abbandonato.  
Si sentiva oppresso, completamente devastato, e voleva provare a sé stesso di aver ragione: Kaname era follemente innamorato di lui.  
«Manca ancora molto?» Pensava che interagire con il vampiro potesse liberarlo da quei brutti pensieri e una qualsiasi risposta gli andava bene.  
Desiderava fidarsi, perché aveva già ceduto alla sua incertezza e avevano sofferto entrambi con un intensità tale da riuscire ancora ad avvertire le cicatrici delle proprie scelte, proprio per questo motivo non voleva più provare una così forte agonia.  
“Kaname, tu non mi mentiresti mai, vero?” Il capoclasse della night class si era aperto fin troppo con lui, gli aveva svelato segreti che non aveva mai rivelato a nessun altro e proprio quel fatto doveva dimostrare quanto in realtà dovesse fidarsi delle sue parole. “Non voglio dubitare di te”  
«Non riesci a sentire le loro presenze?» La domanda del purosangue fece realizzare all'hunter che, per colpa dei suoi dubbi, non era stato in grado di concentrarsi per avvertire i tre vampiri che erano andati a cercare. «Li senti? Di che livello sono?»  
Doveva liberare la mente, non perché desiderasse sentire quei luridi succhia-sangue, ma per dimostrare a se stesso quanto tenesse ai sentimenti che nutriva per Kaname ed era pronto a fidarsi ciecamente di lui, nonostante i timori che inondavano i suoi pensiero.  
Le sue abilità percettive si erano evolute molto da quando era bambino, quello che ancora non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse la blody rose, alla Cross Accademy stava in contatto con i vampiri più di quanto avesse mai voluto e questo fatto l'aveva fatto esercitare.  
«Se non sbaglio ci sono un Level B, un C e infine avverto un purosangue»  
«I tuoi sensi si sono davvero rafforzati» Kaname lo stava lodando, o sbagliava? Doveva sentirsi felice alla sola idea, ma dentro di lui quel tarlo non stava facendo provare nessun senso di gratificazione e odiava la cosa «Se vuoi diventare più forte, Zero, ci sarò sempre per te»  
Come poteva il vampiro dire certe cose in un posto del genere? Se qualcuno l'avesse sentito avrebbe fatto cacciare tutta la scuola nei guai. Lui era solo un misero Level D, oltre ad essere un Hunter, e non voleva causargli nessun problema: già era vietato ai semplici vampiri bere il sangue dei Level A e se sapessero che l'avesse offerto ad un ex umano allora sarebbero stati sul serio in pericolo.  
In quell'istante però vene in mente un idea al guardian: e se bevendo il suo sangue avrebbe librato la sua mente?  
Erano degli strani pensieri, lo stesso studente lo sapeva benissimo, ma il sangue dei purosangue aveva delle capacità che ancora non aveva finito di scoprire e forse avrebbe sul serio eliminato i dubbi che lo stavano tanto tormentando.  
Quando sarebbero ritornati alla Cross Accadamy, dopo essere anche andati dal preside, avrebbe cercato di convincerlo a farglielo bere per vedere se il suo piano potesse funzionare, ma per il momento dovevano raggiungere i tre vampire che probabilmente erano in pericolo.

*~~~*

L'angoscia che Aidou sentiva lo stava attanagliando così tanto che non era più in grado di resistere, era troppo devastato all'idea che Yuuki potesse essere in pericolo al punto da non poter più reprimersi.  
Doveva vederla con i propri occhi e solo all'ora il brutto presentimento sarebbe scomparso, per questo cominciò a bussare con tutta la sua forza al punto da farsi male alle nocche della mano.  
“Fa che Yuuki stia bene!” disse fra sé e sé attendendo con ansia la risposta della ragazza.  
«Un attimo» Tirò un grosso sospiro di sollievo quando, finalmente, udì la voce della guardian che tanto amava.  
Avrebbe dovuto esserne felice eppure, pur volendosi convincere che andasse tutto bene, la brutta percezione non sparì nemmeno quando la ragazza aprì la porta e la vide completamente salva.  
Un'aura malefica, quasi impercettibile, era intrise su quelle mura. La convinzione che qualcosa in quella situazione non quadrasse. Qualcosa di grave stava per accadere e Aidou né aveva piena certezza: Yuuki Cross sarebbe stata la preda!

**Author's Note:**

> Da questo capitolo non ci saranno più titoli


End file.
